


The Caged Cat

by lilvamp23



Series: My Little World of Kitty People [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Eren smells tasty, Eren thinks Levi is sexy, It's basically smut, Levi Being a Creeper, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riren love, Smut with vampires, Vampire Sex, Vampires, chess sex, could probably tag more but..., vampire powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 79,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilvamp23/pseuds/lilvamp23
Summary: The world outside the walls is filled with chaos and blood thirsty creatures. Eren hates the walls. There just a cage and he craves freedom. He had plans for his life, but what he didn't plan on was being one of those monsters humanity was hiding from.Eren becomes Levi's obsession. He'll do what it takes to give Eren the freedom he desires. Even if it means putting a collar on him and becoming his master. Plus he just smells really really good. Not to mention he tastes indescribably good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much vampires and werewolves. Except instead of werewolves, there are cat creatures. I hope you enjoy at least a little. Feel free to leave any feedback as you feel like it. Vampire classes were inspired by Vampire Knight

Walls, walls and more walls. As far as the eye could see. That was Eren’s life. He reclined against a tree and glared at the steely gray wall. It was a cage and he was trapped. Well for now. Someday though Eren would get outside this wall and face the monsters the lurked in free world.

He had never seen the monsters, but he had heard a many of tale told about them. Great mutated furry cat like beasts that walked on two legs. They were referred to as Nekoti. Some experiment gone wrong by a Britannian scientist way back in the day. One bite alone would spread a virus and then bam, you were one of them too. They were said to spread like a plague. Hunters whose favorite treat was tasty human.

Then there were those monsters that looked like humans, but had blood red eyes and gleaming pointed fangs. They craved human blood way more than those furry creatures did. They referred to them as Level E vampires. The lowest level in the vampire hierarchy driven solely by instinct unlike the other levels that could think and plot. Every level of vampire though were said to be evil. Demons that walked among them.

Although Eren wasn’t sure if all these vampire stories were accurate seeing as his adorable adopted sister wasn’t evil. Mikasa Ackerman, the cute little girl that they found in the woods surrounded by ash and human bodies was a vampire. Eren didn’t care though what she was. When he saw her, he knew she wasn’t evil. He just couldn’t bear the thought of leaving her or reporting her to the military troops that protected their little outcropped city of Shiganshina. The military had a zero tolerance policy on any monster found within the walls. They were exterminated immediately to keep the population safe.

Eren assumed if Mikasa could blend in with society, there must be other vampires walking amongst them as well. It kind of creeped him out, but at the same time it didn’t. Mikasa was pretty kick ass after all which improved his opinion of vampires. Well except those Level E’s everyone talked about. Even Mikasa agreed they were dangerous.

Eren was pulled from his wandering thoughts when Mikasa plopped down next to him in the shade.

“Eren can we hurry up getting the wood and go back. The sun is to hot” Mikasa complained next to him.

Eren glanced at his sister and noticed the sweat on her brow. He mused that it must really suck to pretend to be a human and spend all day in the sun. It must be torture. He could see the little burns puckering at the edge of her exposed skin. The wide brim hat only covered so much of her porcelain skin.

“Yeah alright” Eren conceded. He stood up and brushed himself off. He offered his hand to pull Mikasa to her feet. They then picked up their respective back baskets filled with wood. Mikasa’s of course had a bunch more because she was physically stronger then him even in the power draining sunlight.

That night they sat down quietly for dinner. Eren’s parents asking how their day went. Mikasa answering in her soft voice. Eren grumbling about stupid walls that left him with a whack to the back of his head. After dinner Eren’s father took him into the basement and filled a syringe with a see through blue liquid. Eren pouted and crossed his arms.

“Why do I have to get a shot? None of the other kids do” Eren pouted.

“Because none of the other kids have a doctor as a father” Grisha, Eren’s father, replied calmly as he tapped the syringe to get rid of the air bubbles. “Now no more pouting. Give me your arm.”

Eren huffed. “So not fair.” He grimaced when the needle pricked his skin. He hated whatever this stuff was because it always made him feel weird.

Grisha pressed cotton to the injection site until the blood dwindled off. He ruffled his son’s messy brown hair. “Now remember no giving Mikasa blood tonight. You need to absorb this medicine. It’s stronger than normal because I’m going on a trip for a while and I’m not sure when I’ll be back.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “But she’s going to be thirsty.”

“Then your mother or I will take care of it. Now no more arguing. How do you feel?”

Eren swayed on his feet and the world started to swim. “Dizzy” he drawled. “Wha…?”

He never finished his sentence because he passed out almost instantly. Grisha caught him in his arms and nuzzled against the fluffy brown hair. “I’m sorry Eren… This should last you for a couple of years. I’ll try to get back as soon as possible before it wears off” Grisha whispered against his little son’s head. He held the boy a little bit longer before he hoisted him in the air and carried him to his room.

Mikasa was sitting on Eren’s bed doodling. Her head sprang up when they walked through the door. Her dark gray eyes locked onto Eren’s limp body with concern. “What’s the matter with him?” she asked quickly and scooted over on the bed.

Grisha chuckled as he tucked his son into bed. “Nothing. The medicine just made him sleepy.” After patting down Eren’s hair he turned to his beautiful daughter with her pale complexion and black hair and smiled fondly. “How are you? Do you need something to drink?”

Mikasa tore her eyes off of her slumbering brother and nodded slowly. It had been almost a month and being out in the sunlight everyday takes its toll eventually. Grisha smiled and sat down on the bed next to the small girl. He rolled up his sleeve and nicked a cut into his skin. Mikasa mumbled thanks before attaching herself to her father’s arm drinking quickly.

Grisha patted her hair soothingly. “Promise me to always look out for each other no matter what.”

Mikasa detached herself and licked her lips. She stared up at her father and with all the seriousness she could summon. “Of course Papa. I will never let anything hurt Eren.”

Grisha nodded and pulled the little girl into a hug. His eyes locked with his wife’s, Carla, as she watched from the doorframe. Neither of them knew what the future held, but at least they knew their children would always look out for each other.

X

“Eren get up. We’re going to be late” Mikasa nudged at her brother in irritation.

Eren groaned and swept her hand away. “Alright I’m getting up jeeze.” Eren yawned as he stretched out his stiff muscles. A moment later he was hopping off of the bed and wiggling into the tight white pants of the Military.

“Well hurry. You have 15 minutes before we’re supposed to report” Mikasa sighed at the display her brother currently made. 

“Why are you even here? This is the boys’ dorms” Eren said as he pulled his beige shirt over his head.

“Because it’s our first day of being with the Survey Corps and I just want to make sure I’m here for you if you need anything” Mikasa said calmly as she fidgeted with the ends of the red scarf Eren gave her. The first thing she ever received from him from the night he had found her.

“You don’t need to baby me Mikasa” Eren grumbled as he started putting on his straps.

Mikasa rolled her eyes and was about to say something else when Armin popped back up next to them. His almost shoulder length golden hair bouncing with the movement. His light blue eyes twinkling with excitement. “Are you guys almost ready? I heard that we might get our first mission today.”

Eren was just about done putting on his straps and grinned back at his best friend. His own jade colored eyes gleaming excitedly. “Really? That would be awesome! I’m so ready to get the hell out of these walls.”

Mikasa’s stormy gray eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. “You shouldn’t be so excited about going out there. No. You should be wary and on guard.” Mikasa watched as Eren struggled a little with the straps. “Oh for crying out loud Eren” she said in exasperation and stepped forward to manhandle the tall slim muscular man.

Eren glared. “I could have done that…” he mumbled petulantly. Armin chuckled behind his hand and Eren turned his pout towards him.

“Just hurry up and put your jacket on and lets go” Armin said peacefully although he was still grinning.

Eren grinned back too excited about a possible mission to stay pissy. He slid his arms into the new tan military half jacket he was provided. Instead of the plain back of the Training Corps, it now had the Wings of Freedom insignia. He then quickly pulled on his knee high black leather boots. Lastly, he ran his fingers through his tussled hair to try and make it a little more presentable. “Alright I’m ready!”

Mikasa sighed and fell into step next to Eren and Armin as they headed for the door. They didn’t pay much attention to the remaining soldiers getting ready. There wasn’t a lot of time left anyways for idle chit chat. Not that Mikasa was one for idle talking. She always felt slightly awkward around new people because at a moment’s notice she could be persecuted and sentenced to death. She only really liked talking with Eren and Armin. She glanced at her adoptive brother who was talking excitedly with Armin about where they might go or what they might see and that’s when it hit her. The awful stench wafting from Eren’s mouth. Her face scrunched in displeasure. “Eren you have to brush your teeth.”

Eren’s eyes flicked towards her and then he shrugged. “Sorry my dear sister, we just don’t have time today. You’ll just have to suffer through my lovely morning breath” Eren said with a sly grin and then blew some air her way. Mikasa made a disgusted face and fanned the area in front of her with her hand. Armin chuckled again.

“Oh speaking of time. Here I brought these with me from the canteen” Armin said as he pulled two scones from his jacket. “I know they’re not much, but it’s better to have some kind of breakfast than nothing at all. I figured you might be running late this morning since you were up practically all night vibrating with energy.”

Eren smiled again widely. Man this is the reason he loved his adorable best friend. He pulled him into a side hug as he grabbed one of the scones. “Thanks Armin. You are literally the best.”

“Yeah thanks Armin” Mikasa said quietly as she took the remaining scone. She really didn’t need to eat as much as humans, but appearances were everything. She ate about half and then made Eren eat the rest of it. He didn’t complain about it like he normally might. He was kind of hungry after all. Plus he knew Mikasa would be fine. Especially since he had given her some blood three nights ago.

They made their way to the large courtyard and fell into line next to Sasha, an excitable brunette with an endless pit of a stomach, and Connie, a boy with buzzed dark brown hair and Sasha’s partner in crime. “Morning you three” Sasha greeted cheerfully as she bounced a couple of times from foot to foot. “God I’m so excited! What do you think they’ll have us do on our first day?”

“Probably mucking out stables and other crappy jobs” came the sarcastic reply as Jean fell into line next to them as well. Eren glared at the tall male with two colors of hair. The top layer of hair was light brown versus the dark undercut layer. God did Eren dislike this man. Well not really. Maybe.

“Shut it Horse Face” Eren growled.

“Make me blockhead” Jean responded back.

“That is enough. Quit it you two” Mikasa said in a tight threatening little voice.

Jean grunted and went back to ignoring them. He instead turned to his right and started talking to his bestie, Marco. A tall black haired freckled angel that tried to keep the peace by being patient and kind unlike Mikasa who just knocked heads together and scolded.

They continued to murmur amongst themselves until one of the scout leaders climbed the lifted platform in front of them. He was bald and the glare in those eyes was impressive. “Alright listen up newbies. My name is Keith Shadis and I’ll be leading you today. We’re going to be venturing out of Wall Rose and back into the Trost District. You’ll be split into different teams with established members of the Survey Corps being your leaders. The goal is to ensure the gate to Trost District is still functioning. If it is, we close it and lock it up tight. We will then start eradicating any of the Nekoti or vampires that are still roaming about. As you all know, provisions are getting tight around here. We need to start reclaiming what was stolen from us. We need to get humanity back on its feet. Am I clear?”

“Yes sir!” The collected Scouts yelled back.

Eren was determined. They would for sure get Trost District back today. He knew they would and once they did, they would start working on reclaiming Wall Maria’s territory. Then maybe he would make it back to Shiganshina District and reclaim his own home. He still remembers it. The screams as a large pack of Nekoti terrorized the small outcropped city. No one knows exactly how they got in, but the military stationed there weren’t prepared. Most too drunk to respond properly. They had become complacent over the years without a single breach. The felines spread through the population. People were either outright killed or turned from the virus.

Eren’s mom falling victim herself. He was too late to save her and watched as furry beasts devoured her. He would have still gone to her if it wasn’t for Mikasa and her super human strength scooping him up and running like their lives depended it on it.

Level E’s followed closely after which only meant that the gate with anti-vampire spells engraved into it had been sabotaged or something like that. Eren wasn’t too sure on the details. He had only been 11 at the time and a little over 6 years later didn’t help his memory. He had to somewhat rely on what other people said.

The infiltration didn’t stop there though. A couple of days later the gate leading into Wall Maria was destroyed meaning they lost a crap ton of land. The remaining three outcropped cities attached to Wall Maria were cut off from the rest of humanity. The Survey Corps had managed to check up on them once, but they were left to fend for themselves as it would be damn near impossible to transport their population into the safety of Wall Rose not to mention stupid. Supplies were thin just with the added refugees. All in all, they really needed to reclaim their lost land before starvation became their downfall. It was also a matter of pride. They wouldn’t go down so easily.

The troops strapped on their 3d Maneuver Gear. The gear allowed them to fight the monsters from the air versus the ground where they were at a disadvantage. Vampires were quicker and stronger, but still earth bound. The Nekoti were natural hunters due to the predator blood pumping through them, but they were also limited to ground combat.

Much to Mikasa’ distress, Eren was put on a different team than her. He was reporting some woman name Marlene. Eren told her to quit being dramatic and he would be fine. God did she hate it. She had to protect him. That was the only thing that really mattered. It also didn’t make her feel any better that none of their sort of friends would be joining him. She felt a lump in the pit of her stomach, but she was a soldier. She would obey commands.

The mission was going according to plan. Eren’s team was taking the west most course towards the gate eliminating targets as they appeared. However, when a pack of Nekoti launched through windows at them, all hell broke loose. They hadn’t expected creatures to fly out of the building and tackle them from the air. Eren fought and watched desperately as one by one his team fell victim under the claws and fangs. He finished slicing the neck of the beast in front of him and then shot his hook into the tallest freaking chimney in the area. He felt a claw tear at his boot as he was propelled upwards into the air. It was too chaotic for him to notice that the defeated Nekoti were crumbling to ash. As his heart pounded loudly in his ears, he tried to take deep breaths to get oxygen back into his lungs. He did a quick scan of himself and when he was sure there was no bites on him, he shot the smoke signal into the air. Black. Signaling defeat. As two Nekoti clawed up the side of the building, Eren shot his hooks to another one. At this point all he knew was that he needed to find Mikasa or Armin’s team or at least another team in general. Being on his own would surely mean death.

Mikasa had just finished slicing through the neck of a Level E with her silver blades when she saw the black smoke rising from the west. Her heart dropped into her stomach. Eren. That was where Eren’s team had been. She quit being a soldier at that moment and became the protective older sister she had always been. She shot her hooks and started flying west. The shouted ‘Ackerman’ was distant noise.

She was flying between buildings when a glint of golden blonde hair caught her eyes. She paused on the side of a building and took in the scene. Armin was on the ground. One of his hip casings was broken and he was being approached by blood thirsty Level E’s. Mikasa’s heart fluttered again with panic and she was torn. She needed to find Eren, but she couldn’t leave Armin. He had just defended against the first wave, but he was being pushed backwards. Mikasa shot her hook into a building near him and let it propel her towards her best friend slicing heads off as she went.

“Mikasa!” Armin cried out in relief as she landed next to him. “My gears broken and there is too many of them. We need to get to higher ground.” Armin explained as his blades caught an approaching vampire with bloody fangs. The blood no doubt belonging to one of his teammates. Mikasa busy on his other side doing the same. “I think” Armin paused to fight back. “We should be able to do it together if we use my…”

“I understand Armin. Hold onto me” Mikasa replied calmly.

“R-right” Armin stammered and wrapped his arm tightly around Mikasa’s waist. They were just taking off when desperate hands pulled at them. They tumbled to the ground underneath the weight of snapping fangs. Armin cried out in terror as one of his blades was ripped from his grasp. Mikasa grunted as fangs slid into her arm. She wouldn’t die here. She couldn’t. Eren still needed her. She fought desperately against the fangs ripping into her and then her heart stopped as she heard the most beautiful voice cry out in sheer panic.

“Mikasa! Armin!” Eren yelled from a rooftop he had just landed on. He had heard Armin’s screams and instantly came to find his friend. What he saw had his heart pounding in sheer terror. His family was being torn apart. No! He couldn’t let that happen. A growl tore from his throat and he launched himself into the fray of blood thirsty vampires.

Somehow in the scuffle, Eren lost his blades. He didn’t give a shit though. Instead he just fought desperately against the remaining vampires with his claws and his own row of fangs. He ripped out throats and clawed through skin. Mikasa was back on her feet decimating anything that escaped Eren’s frantic fighting. Armin huddled on the ground between them too weak to move. His arm was definitely broken and he was bleeding from where fangs had torn into him. The blood only drew more vampires from the surrounding area. It also drew Nekoti and luckily or unluckily for the three friends the vampires and Nekoti broke into their own little battles trying to get to the tasty meat in the middle of the street. Armin finally came to his senses and fired off a red smoke signal requesting for back up. They were in the central part of Trost. Nekoti had claimed the west and the Level E’s had claimed the east. Now they were battling in the middle. To sum it up, it was somewhere between hell and more hell.

Eren could have cried with relief when he saw the familiar green capes and tan jackets flying through the air towards them. With some of the nearest creature’s attentions drawn by the fresh meat, Mikasa scooped Armin up into her arms and shot her hooks into the roof of a nearby building. Eren’s hooks a moment behind. They landed in an exhausted heap on the shingles. Mikasa could have kept fighting, but there was no way she would leave Eren and Armin alone. Speaking of Eren…Mikasa looked at him with wide eyes where he was kneeling on the shingles breathing heavily. His mouth parted to reveal a row of pearly white fangs. Two pointy ears popped out of his messy brown hair and twitched. A striped tail swayed back and forth behind him.

“Eren…” Mikasa started tentatively.

“Hmm?” Eren responded in an exhausted tone. When there was no response, Eren opened his eyes and looked at Mikasa who was staring at him with wide eyes. He glanced at Armin for explanation, but the blonde was also staring at him in shock. “What?” Eren asked with furrowed brows.

“You have ears…and a tail…and fangs…” Armin said in a stunned voice.

Eren looked at him in utter confusion. “Huh?” He followed Armin’s eyes and squawked in surprise as a striped tail twitched. He pulled at the weird thing and then shuddered as a very uncomfortable feeling coursed through him. “What!?” he screeched. He then hurriedly touched the top of his head feeling velvety soft appendages sticking out of it. He fell backwards on his ass and looked at his hands like he had never seen them before. There were pointed claws extending out of the tips of his fingers. He looked up at Mikasa with large terrified eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Eren could question what the fuck was happening, Shadis and other members of the Survey Corps alighted on top of the building. Multiple blades directed at him and multiple terror filled eyes stared at him like he was some kind of monster. He tried to stand up, but before he even got onto his knees Shadis’s voice was yelling at him.

“Don’t move traitorous spy!” Shadis yelled and took a threatening step forward.

Mikasa growled and put herself between the Captain and her Eren. She raised her own blades in retaliation.

“Wait!” Armin called out. “Everyone just calm down.” He scurried over to where Eren was kneeling and put his good arm out in front of his best friend. “Eren isn’t a spy!”

“Of course he is!” Shadis yelled back. “Look at him! He’s one of them. A beast using the disguise of a human to infiltrate our ranks and bring destruction. Is that what happened to your team!? Did you murder all of them!?”

Eren made a distressed noise. “Of course I didn’t! I don’t know what the hell is happening to me right now!”

“Was your plan to lure us all here to be butchered!?” Shadis yelled again.

“What!? No!” Eren cried back and fell onto his hands. What was even happening right now? He was so confused. Panic and confusion were tearing him apart as he tried to come to grips with what was happening.

“Maybe he was bitten and just became infected?” Nanaba, another scout leader commented.

“Doesn’t matter! Either way we are killing the beast right now!” Shadis declared and marched forward.

“If you so much as lay a finger on him, I will kill you” Mikasa snarled and took another defensive step in front of Eren. Her aura was out of whack and throwing off deathly waves in the space around them.

Shadis visibly faltered and then glared at the pale woman with pitch black hair and narrowed eyes.

“Mikasa no! Stop!” Eren said in panic. He could feel her losing control which would only lead down the path of descended white fangs and red tinted eyes. Then they would also being trying to kill her. “Don’t! You can’t!” Eren pleaded again in a strangled voice.

Levi was watching from a nearby roof top with his own squad. They had just been returning from their own scouting mission when they saw the smoke and stumbled upon the chaos. Now they were watching more stupidity taking place. God it was pathetic show.

Hange tugged at the sleeve of his coat. Levi glanced at the wide sparkly brown eyes behind the thick framed glasses. “Please Levi! Oh my god we have to save him! Think about it! An actual real life born Nekoti. Not just a mutated one! Everyone thought they were extinct, but look at him, Levi! Look! The information I could get from that kid! It would be priceless.”

Levi sighed. He had to admit he was intrigued and not just by the kitty boy. No there was another aura coming off of the deadly looking black haired woman protecting him. He knew what that aura meant even if humans did not. Humans would just think it was their own fears coming to light, but it wasn’t. She was purposefully manipulating the space around her and anything inside of it. “Fine. I’ll see what I can do” Levi replied in a tone that wasn’t at all thrilled. Hopefully this didn’t come back to bite him in the ass.

He shot his hook into the neighboring building and landed gracefully next to Shadis. He then took a step in front of the trigger happy man and held out his hand. “My squad will take it from here Shadis. We’ll take the kid into custody for the time being until his fate can be decided. We don’t want any rash stupid decisions being made.”

Shadis glared down at the short man defiantly. How dare this runt come in on his mission and take control. “This has nothing to do with your squad Captain Levi. You aren’t even supposed to be here.”

“But I am and I out rank you, so pipe down and continue with your mission. We got this one” Levi replied back in a monotone, but glared up at the older man. The look in his dark silver eyes just daring the man to retort.

Shadis growled, but lowered his weapons. He then ordered his troops to continue with their objective. While they left, Levi’s team landed on the roof top. Mikasa was still tensed with raised blades. Armin had let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little. Eren was staring at his temporary savior with wide eyes. Levi looked into those wide eyes that were catching the light and making them shine like some precious gem.

“So…” Levi started. “Oh for crying out loud will you lower your damn blades already?” Levi snapped at Mikasa. “We aren’t going to butcher your boyfriend.”

“Brother” Eren quickly corrected and scrambled to his feet. No way was _the_ Levi standing in front of them right now. Levi quirked a brow in disbelief and glanced between the two.

“Adopted. Not by blood” Mikasa said in a tight voice when she met piercing silver eyes.

Levi made a hmm noise because honestly he really didn’t give a fuck about their family status. “Hange cuff the brat and let’s go.”

Mikasa made a move to protest, but Levi quickly strode over to her. “Put your fangs away before you cause any more trouble” he whispered in a voice only she could hear.

Mikasa stumbled and looked at him with wide shocked eyes. How did he know? Before she could ask anything, he was already striding off with fluid steps. She tried to sense a vampire aura around him, but didn’t get anything back. She narrowed her eyes.

“Alright now that this idiotic drama is resolved. Let’s go. Snarly and Blondie, you can come with us if you want, but I’m taking the kitten into my custody and I really don’t have patience for any further outbursts.”

“Yes sir” Armin said passively and staggered to his feet.

Levi watched him and frowned. “Oh for fucks sake. Hange help Blondie so he doesn’t die on the way back. I’ll handle our confused pussy cat.” Levi glanced at Mikasa and met her narrowed suspicious glare. “And you behave yourself or you won’t like the consequences.”

Mikasa growled, but kept her mouth shut. She watched as Levi hauled Eren to his feet and threw him over his shoulder.

“Do try to hold on as much as possible” Levi said in a bored tone as he adjusted the brat on his shoulder. He swatted the fluffy tail away from his face when it twitched his way. Good thing he wasn’t allergic to cats.

Eren made a noise of surprise as the tiny man manhandled him like a sack of potatoes. Really how the hell was he lifting him right now? Although maybe it wasn’t that shocking. He could feel the muscles flexing in the hold and this was Levi. Humanity’s Strongest hero. Eren blushed horribly at the position he was in. His ass was practically right next to Levi’s handsome face and he just swatted at his tail. Shit! This was not how he had wanted to meet his biggest hero of all time. He was dying inside as he tried to grasp at anything with his bound hands desperately not wanting to rip anything or worse annoy Levi any more than he already was.

Levi chuckled in amusement at the distressed vibes coming off of the teenager over his shoulder. He couldn’t help taking a deep breath before he launched his hooks off. This brat smelled fucking delicious. Damn. Who knew that a natural born Nekoti would smell like a sweet tasty dessert? Definitely better smelling then all these bland humans. He had to wonder if he tasted as good as he smelled. He let the thoughts linger as he flew towards the gate of Wall Rose. The rest of his squad and Hange behind him with the injured blonde kid.

The snarly protective secretly hidden vampire right next to him. He had to smirk. Of course she would be able to keep up with him. Her wounds were pretty significant though. He frowned at that. She would obviously need blood to avoid going into any form of blood lust. Being out in the sun was hard enough as it was. He then pondered on who she got that blood from. If it was the cute adorable brat in his arms, that was about to come to a firm halt. The thought of any fangs penetrating that tan delicious looking skin and tasting what lied beneath almost had his own fangs descending in irritation. Fuck. He literally just met this brat. Why the fuck should he care if the vampire next to him had been able to relish in that unique blood? He had to wonder if she was a pureblood. He couldn’t exactly tell due to her masking her aura, but he didn’t think she was. If she was, he was definitely going to make sure she didn’t bite this Nekoti. No need to have him turn into some vampire cat hybrid.

He took the back streets when they entered Wall Rose to avoid any sort of unwanted attention. Once they were by the military barracks, he landed gracefully unto the ground and marched quickly into the building with the holding cells. No need to have any unwanted eyes on the brat in his arms. It would just bring questions and hysteria. Hange split off with the blonde brat to go to the infirmary. The vampire woman continued to tail him until he got to the door and turned to face her.

“Nope. You’re journey ends here. Eld please escort Snarly to the infirmary where she can chill with Blondie.”

Mikasa snarled. “I’m going with Eren” she said firmly.

Levi rolled his eyes. “No you are not. This area is not open to winy little cadets. Don’t worry though. I’ll come find you later. We have some things to discuss.”

“Mikasa please just go. Don’t make this any more difficult than it already is” Eren said in an exhausted voice.

Levi raised a brow at the woman and she scowled. “If you so much as hurt a hair on his pretty little head, I will-“

“Yeah yeah whatever” Levi cut her off and entered the building.

Levi marched into the lower level dungeon with cells. He went to the one furthest in the back and tossed Eren unceremoniously onto the shitty little mattress. Eren made a surprised noise and then groaned as pain laced through his injuries. Levi looked him over from head to toe.

“You look like shit” he commented blandly.

Eren looked up at him with an automatic glare, but then let it drop instantly. This was Levi after all. His hero and hell he was attractive up close. Instead he let a wry little smirk grace his features. “Yeah well I feel like shit so there’s that.”

“How old are you?” Levi asked impulsively and then could have smacked himself in the face. It didn’t matter how old the adorable pussy cat was. Why did he even ask such a question?

Eren gave him a confused look. “18. How old are you?”

Levi snorted in amusement. Look at them making small talk. “Older” he responded and looked away from the body sprawled out on the bed. A body covered with cuts and tears leaving little trails of red and soaking into tight white pants. A body that was wafting delicious smells into the air around him. Fucking hell. He scowled and glanced back only to catch those stunning eyes looking him over. It caused a little shiver to run up his spine. A shiver that he instantly shut down. He pinched the bridge of his nose and quickly shut his eyes to avoid the boy seeing the red tint he knew was present. He had long ago gained control of his own lust for blood, but that well-tuned control was against human blood. This blood was different. It was exotic. He needed to leave before something stupid happened. “I’ll send Hange down to take care of those wounds” he said finally. With his inner demon back under control he glanced at the brunette with twitchy cat ears who was currently chewing on his lower lip. Oh fucking hell. He groaned internally watching those tiny little fangs play at the delicate soft looking lip. He grasped the boy’s bicep in a friendly manner…well friendly enough to get him to stop doing that…that thing with his fangs. “Try to get some rest and we’ll sort this out a later.”

“Alright…um…thanks for saving me…” Eren mumbled as his face flushed pink at the close proximity.

Levi narrowed his gaze on that blushing face. “Don’t thank me yet brat. I didn’t save you. I just got you away from Shadis.”

Eren shrugged and looked away. “Close enough for now. I’m just really confused.”

Levi stared at the forlorn look on the boy’s face. He wasn’t the only one confused. Levi was confused and that didn’t happen like ever. He quickly realized he was still touching the boy and pulled his hand back. “Like I said get some sleep. Hange will be down shortly.” Levi quickly left the cell and locked it behind him.

When he was out of sight he paused and looked at the red that lingered on his fingers. It was already chilled from the air, but he could still smell it. It was like a siren’s call to him and he slowly lifted his fingers to his mouth. He groaned lowly in pleasure as the overly sweet metallic flavor hit his taste buds. He leaned against a wall as he thoroughly cleaned any remnants of that delicious blood from his fingers and hands. When he was done, he was breathing heavily and his fangs ached. Fuck. No. He had better control than this. This was not alright. He couldn’t stop the question from popping into his thoughts though of what that blood would taste like hot and fresh from the source. He shuddered and then pushed the lust out of his system. He took some deep breaths and then continued on his way to go find Hange and then Erwin.

Eren stared blankly at the cracked stone ceiling as he laid on the bed. His fingers trailing absentmindedly over his pointy ears. Occasionally he would run them over the little fangs in his mouth. How? It was the question that kept coming over and over again. Had he been bitten by a Nekoti? He didn’t think he had. He also didn’t feel like he was turning into a blood thirsty beast. Nor did he look like one. It just didn’t make sense.

“Hello there my beautiful exotic creature” Hange beamed from the other side of the bars. Eren squeaked out of his reverie and looked at the nutty looking woman carrying bundles in her arms. Another man was standing behind her. He was blonde with his hair tied in a bun. “I’m Hange and this is Eld. He’s here in case you get a little vicious” Hange said with a little bit too much excitement. Eren frowned at her as she fished the key out of pocket and unlocked the door. “Alright. Let’s get you stripped down and look at those wounds.”

Eren paled at the statement. “S-strip?” he stammered as a rosy heat wave took over his paled features.

Hange’s smile was practically predatory. “Yes. Strip. Come on let’s get this party started.”

Eren miserably complied until he was sitting on the bed in nothing but his white little boxer briefs that did nothing to hide his figure. Hange had looked at him with awe and he swore there was a little bit of drool mixed in there. She sang songs to herself as she cleaned his bite and claw wounds. He shuddered horribly when she ran her hand down his tail in a tight grip. She made a thoughtful noise at that and mumbled ‘interesting.’ Eren was mortified and he tried to look anywhere else besides the widely grinning maniac poking and prodding at him.

When his eyes landed on cool silver ones though, his stomach clenched with a new wave of unease. Levi was leaning nonchalantly on the bars watching the whole ordeal under his midnight black bangs. Eren had no idea how long he had been there and a new wave of heat crashed on his cheeks. There was another tall broad shouldered man with a blonde stylish undercut watching intently as well. Hange noticed Eren’s wide eyed stare and looked behind her.

“Oh hey Levi. Hey Erwin. Isn’t he just the cutest thing you ever saw?” Hange beamed happily.

“Well he definitely doesn’t look vicious” Erwin commented. “Are you vicious Eren Yeager?”

“N-no sir!” Eren stammered quickly.

“I do have to wonder though why you let your guard down and you’re inner kitty cat run wild. Seems like a stupid choice considering how Nekoti are feared and persecuted” Erwin continued thoughtfully. “Care to weigh in on that?”

Eren frowned and chewed at his lip only to squeak when a tiny fang punctured it. “T-to be honest. I have no idea what’s going on sir. I am not a Nekoti. I’m just a normal human.”

Erwin raised his brows in disbelief. “You have ears and a tail. Do you know any other humans with those qualities?”

“No” Eren looked shamefaced and completely confused again. “I just…this has never happened before…”

“Well I suggest my adorable young man that you recall your inner pussy cat for now” Hange commented. “I’ve read that it’s possible and I would love to watch how it worked in real life.”

“I…I don’t know how…” Eren replied in a miserable sullen little voice. “I…I didn’t even…” Tears had started to pool at the corners of his eyes and drop over. He didn’t understand. Nekoti were monsters. He was a monster. When did that happen?

“Oh sweetie don’t cry” Hange cooed softly and ran her fingers through his hair petting him. “We’ll just have to practice. I’m sure you can do it.” She turned back to Erwin with wide hopeful eyes. “We get to keep him right? He can be our little pet.”

Erwin shook his head. “That’s up to the committee. They’ll decide his fate. Right now they’re getting ready for a hearing. I’m sure Shadis will come up with some colorful tales to recount what went down today.”

Hange gasped. “We can’t let him be killed. He’s a treasure Erwin.”

“Please! I don’t want to die! I’ll do anything!” Eren sobbed out between gasps for air.

Levi studied him carefully. “Do you really mean that brat? Will you willingly become my pet and obey every single command I give you?”

“Yes. God yes. I’ll do whatever you want sir” Eren cried into his clawed hands.

Another pleased shiver ran up Levi’s spine. This magnificent creature was a stone’s throw away from being his. Completely and utterly his. He could command him to do whatever he wanted. If he was already familiar with vampires and could keep that secret, hell maybe he could command him to secretly give him that delicious blood. Wait. Nope that was a firm nope. What the hell was wrong with him?

Erwin gave him a curious little glance. “So you are claiming this boy as yours then?” Levi locked eyes with Erwin, and Erwin could see it. The steely resolve that nobody was going to take away his new pet. He shrugged. “Alright then. Let’s go brainstorm to make sure this pussy cat falls into your waiting hands and not into the waiting hands of an angry mob.”

Levi locked eyes with Eren before he left and Eren let out a relieved sigh. He could trust Levi. He could already feel it. Levi would make sure he was alright. When an awed little whistle sounded in the quiet cell, Eren became achingly aware that Hange was still there watching him. “You seem excited to become someone’s pet…or should I say Levi’s pet… I wonder what your new owner has in store for you…”

Eren looked at her and digested the words. He then frowned heavily at the implications. Did he really just agree to be a pet? What the fuck? He wasn’t an animal. He was a fucking human being. No one could own him. Hange’s cackling was the only thing that echoed in the quiet dungeon as she locked the cell door and skipped away.

Levi and Erwin spent the majority of the rest of the day holed up in Erwin’s office going over the plan. They would need to convince the committee of judges that Eren wasn’t a threat and could be tamed and obedient. It was Levi’s job to make sure that it happened. He wasn’t too concerned as it already looked like the punk was weak to his commands or maybe that was hopeful thinking. Oh well he would dwell on it later. Right now he had another person to deal with.

He strode into the canteen and his gaze instantly locked on the black haired pale woman with the red scarf. Her head instantly turned to look at him as he approached. He mused about where she fell in the spectrum of vampire hierarchy as he approached. That hierarchy dropped off the face of planet when vampires were hunted almost to the point of extinction. All because some stupid group of purebloods thought they could save the world by making mindless blood crazed slaves.

Levi paused in front of the glaring woman. “I need to have a word with you. Come with me...what the hell is your name anyways?”

“Mikasa Ackerman…sir” she replied with a venomous tone.

Levi arched a brow. Ackerman? Well how about that and she’s a vampire. Fucking small world after all. “Fine. Come with me Ackerman.”

Mikasa continued to scowl as she followed the short man out of the canteen all the way to a private little office. Levi gestured her in and closed the door behind them.

“Have a seat” he said in a neutral tone and took the seat behind the desk.

Mikasa lowered herself into the chair in front of it. Silence drew out between them for a minute or so until she finally snapped. “How’s Eren?”

Levi stared at her a second longer studying her. “He’s fine. Hange patched him all up and he’s good as new.”

“When will he be let out?”

“They’re having a hearing tomorrow to decide what is going to happen to him. If everything goes according to plan, he will be joining my squad and will accompany us to our base.”

“Alright” Mikasa conceded and thought through her reply. If Eren was going to end up on Squad Levi, she needed to play her cards right in order to join him. Really there was no other option, she needed to stay with Eren and this grumpy little asshole of a Captain was her only shot. She gave him a steady determined look. “Please allow me to join your squad as well. I will do whatever it takes to keep Eren safe. Please.”

Levi studied her and tapped his finger on the desk letting the silence drag out until she was fidgeting nervously. Not once did he break eye contact. “You’ll have to prove to me that you will obey my command. As of right now I’m highly doubting that.”

“No I will. I swear to you sir” Mikasa pleaded desperately.

Levi leaned back in his chair. “Where have you been getting your blood from all these years little vampire?”

Mikasa swallowed. She had figured he already knew based on what he said to her on that rooftop, but this question was personal. “I don’t feel like answering that question” she replied carefully.

Levi continued to stare her down. “If you want on my squad, you’ll answer any question I give you truthfully.”

Mikasa felt herself bristling, but then pushed down her pride. “Once our parents were gone, just from Eren…” she responded in a quiet voice.

Levi made a hmm noise and leaned forward. “Have you ever bitten him?”

Mikasa felt heat rise over her pale complexion. “W-what does that have to do with anything?”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “I’m going to take that as a yes and since he’s not a blood crazed vampire I’m going to assume you are not a pureblood. Am I correct?”

Mikasa nodded miserably feeling completely and utterly violated by having this man ask her about these things. These were her secrets. Secrets that she had been keeping for as long as she could remember and now this man was digging into them in such a bored judgmental tone.

“I’m going to cut the bullshit and get to my point now. I’ll think about having you on my squad, but here’s the absolute truth, you will never drink Eren’s blood ever again.”

Mikasa’s mouth dropped open. “What!? You can’t do that! Eren’s the only family I have. He’s the only one that knows about me. I can’t survive without him.”

Levi shrugged. “Tough shit. Find a different donor. Eren is mine now and I won’t have some vampire drinking his blood or sinking their fangs into him.”

“You don’t own Eren!” Mikasa jumped to her feet and slammed her hands on the desk.

Levi chuckled at the outburst. “Oh, but I do. He’s my little pet. He readily agreed to it himself. And this little outburst is not helping your cause of getting on my squad. I can make it so you never see your beloved brother ever again.”

Mikasa’s mouth snapped shut and her eyes started taking on a red tint as anger surged through her veins. “You wouldn’t dare” she said in a threatening little voice and let her aura cloud the room around them.

Levi continued to sit as he stared the woman down. He kept his own aura under wraps. There was no need for her to find out exactly what he was. If he wanted, he could have her lying flat on the ground with his will alone. “Oh I would dare and if I were you, I’d keep that little temper tantrum under control. You have no idea who you are dealing with. Put your little baby vampire fangs away. Find a different source for blood and don’t even think about taking Eren’s ever again. I’ll even be nice. Take this and hopefully it will tide you over until you find someone.” Levi chucked a vile of blood at the glaring vampire. Mikasa caught it effortlessly. “I’m going to pretend this didn’t happen or else your request to be on my squad would be a resounding fuck to the no. Now get out of my office.”

Mikasa’s nostrils continued to flare as pure hatred coursed through her. “Yes Captain… do you prefer Levi or what do I call you?” she asked snidely.

Levi grinned up from his paperwork he was pretending to go over. “Captain Levi will do just fine. Now get the fuck out of my office.”

Mikasa numbly complied as she exited the office lost in thought. What was with this man? How did he know so much? Was he a vampire as well, but she didn’t get any vibes off of him. She shook her head in confusion. God she was frustrated and angry at how this was all going down. She had to appease Levi though. It was probably the only way she would get to Eren ever again and Eren was the only thing that mattered.  


	3. Chapter 3

The next day found Eren chained to a post in the middle of a court room. Various noblemen and military on one side. Obviously the side that didn’t want him to ever see another day. On the other side were his fellow trainees and other members of the Survey Corps. Levi among them which meant that was the side that wanted him to live. Levi and Erwin had stopped by at the ass crack of dawn and told him no matter what to go along with whatever Levi said or did. Eren fully agreed. He had already brushed the whole pet thing aside thinking that they weren’t serious about making him a pet. That would just be highly ludicrous. He took a deep fortifying breath and turned back to the panel of judges.

To say that he was annoyed by the proceedings was an understatement. He was fucking furious. These damn bastards branding him a monster. He was no such thing! He wanted to save humanity not eat them! Dammit it was annoying. He just continued to seethe quietly and grind his fangs together. If he could’ve seen himself, he would have realized he was playing his role of angry unstable monster to a tee. Eventually the proceeding judge turned to him and asked what he had to say about the situation. Oh did Eren have a lot to say.

“This is utter and complete bullshit!” he spat angrily. “I have always lived as a human since the day I was born. I don’t know why all of a sudden I have all these…annoying cat things coming from me, but I am not a fucking monster. I don’t want to devour your children or rip out your throats! I want to fight the actual fucking monsters that want to do that-“ he would have kept ranting angrily if it wasn’t for the hard slap across his face. His head snapped to the side and his cheek got cut on the little fangs in his mouth. A burst of metallic poured on his tongue. He blinked and tried to look at his assailant only to have his face slapped to the other side. A hard kick to his stomach had him wheezing for air. He collapsed on the ground in a stunned heap getting another kick.

“This is the boy you’re all scared of” Levi mocked in a derisive tone. “Look at him he can barely get off the ground. All of you are chickens. I can’t believe they let you out of your coops to come here. This boy isn’t something to be afraid of. He is something to study and use to our advantage. He’s just a kitten that needs to be trained.”

Silence filled the room after the declaration and it was filled with murmurs a couple seconds later. Levi pointedly ignored the mumbling as he stared at the panel of judges. He also pointedly ignored Mikasa’s wave of death threats. Stupid woman is going to give herself away one of these days.

“And you’re suggesting that you be the one to tame him and use him?” one of the judges asked in a calculating tone.

“Yes. If he misbehaves, I will punish him accordingly. If he can’t be tamed, then I will put the pathetic creature out of his misery. If anyone in this military has the right and capability to do so, it is me. I have already proven that I am more than willing to do what is needed for humanity.”

There was shouts of disagreement from the opposing faction, but the judges quickly silenced the outburst. “What if he goes on a blood thirsty rampage and you aren’t close enough to stop him?”

Levi sighed. “First of all, he will be at our base which is quite out of the way of civilization. Second, we’ll use this. Eren sit up.”

Eren complied and then felt crashing shame as Levi put a thick black leather collar around his throat. A tiny little padlock was closed into place making it so the collar couldn’t be removed without a key. He looked up into the steely silver eyes and swallowed past the lump in his throat. They said to just go with it. He had to trust them. Although it was hard to not to let his eyes shimmer with tears. Levi’s thin lips thinned even further.

“This collar was designed last night by Hange. Everyone on my squad and only my squad will have one of these remotes on a bracelet. One of my squad will always be accompanying him. If he so much as steps a hair out of line…well…” Eren screamed as electricity ripped through his neck and body. He fell back to the floor hard as his muscles spasmed. “See he will be perfectly under our control.”

“If I may?” Erwin spoke up from the sidelines. With a nod from one of the judges. “I completely back Captain Levi on this endeavor and believe we will be able gain valuable intel from having a Nekoti in custody and one that can be reasoned with and trained.”

Eren couldn’t even pay attention anymore to the droning voices. His body was still shaking with aftershocks. He closed his eyes and just focused on breathing. In and out. In and out. He wasn’t sure how long it went on, but eventually Levi was hauling him to his feet and his chains were being removed.

“You did good kid. Sorry about the pain” Levi whispered as he directed Eren out of the now empty room.

Eren let Levi direct him in daze to an office in another building. He recognized Hange who came running to him immediately. She tilted his head this way and that and pried open his sore mouth to take a peek inside. “Damn Levi. You did a number on this kid.”

“I know. Shut up and just get that fucking collar off of him” Levi snapped irritated and tossed a tiny key at the woman.

Hange instantly got the torturous contraption off of his neck and Eren breathed a sigh of relief. He never wanted to see that damn fucking painful thing again. A knock on the door drew Eren’s attention and Levi cracked it open just a tad to see who was on the other side. A moment later a short strawberry blonde woman came in. She was carrying a bottle of what Eren assumed was alcohol and a shot glass.

“Here sweetheart drink some of this. It should help numb the pain. I’m Petra by the way” Petra smiled sweetly and handed Eren over the glass.

He looked at it warily and then said screw it. His body ached everywhere. The drink fucking burned at the gashes in his cheek and burned his throat on the way down. He coughed to fight off the awful feeling and tears sprang to his eyes.

“Great just poison the kid into incoherence. Lovely” Levi grumbled and ran a hand over his face. “Can you two give us a moment alone please?”

“Of course Short Stack” Hange saluted and hooked her arms with Petra.

“I swear to God Four Eyes. One of these days-“ Levi started, but was cut off by Petra.

“See you in a little bit Eren” Petra stated cheerfully as she was drug out the door.

The room fell into silence after that. Levi continued to stare at the closed door and Eren continued to stare at the man who literally just beat the shit out of him. Man he was really short wasn’t he? Eren was still scared shitless to be in a room alone with the man though despite his short stature. First because he was kind of his all-time hero. Second, he had no doubt that Levi could still kick his ass even when he wasn’t chained to a pole. Eren looked around the room curiously until Levi took a deep breath. Then his eyes locked with Levi’s and he held his breath.

“Are you alright?” Levi asked finally.

“I will be. I guess” Eren mumbled and then grimaced at the dull ache of his jaw.

“I’m sorry about all of that. I had to make it theatrical and believable in order to sway their stupid opinions. I really didn’t want to hurt you Eren.”

Eren shrugged and then finally looked away from those piercing eyes. “I understand…thanks for saving my life again…”

“Yeah well I hate when decent people are wasted over stupid fears. Just because you don’t understand something or someone doesn’t make them evil” Levi stated bluntly. Eren watched Levi walk behind his desk and fish something out of it. He then looked up at Eren and sighed. “I’m sorry Eren. You aren’t going to like this, but we have to keep up appearances.” Levi raised another black leather collar in the air.

“What!? No. You can’t be serious” Eren choked out.

“Unfortunately I am, but don’t worry this one isn’t wired or any shit like that. It’s just a run of the mill collar.” Levi started back towards where Eren was sitting and even if he wanted to, he couldn’t look away from those wide gorgeous eyes. He could feel excitement course through his veins at having this adorable man collared and identified as his. “After all Eren, every good pet needs a collar” he added with a tad bit of amusement. Eren’s face was priceless as that.

“I’m not a pet!” he said back defiantly, but fell silent as Levi bent towards him and trailed a finger against his neck. Now instead of feeling defiant he felt nervous and awkward as all get out. He swallowed heavily as Levi met him at eye level.

“Now Eren being my pet doesn’t sound that horrible does it?” Levi asked and took a deep breath in through his nose to relish at the slight smell of Eren’s blood in the air.

“Uh…” Eren uttered stupidly and blushed just as stupidly. “I guess not…”

“Good. I’m happy you understand the situation. Now hold still.” Levi gently wrapped the leather collar around that delicious looking neck. His fingers lingered on the rapid pulse he could feel just under the surface.

Eren was kind of freaking out. Here was this hella attractive man running his fingers gently across his neck. He stamped out the shiver that almost ran through his body and took a shaky breath. God he hoped Levi couldn’t hear how loud his heart was. This was ridiculous. The last thing he needed was Levi to think he was not only some kind of monster, but some kind of weirdo as well.

“All done. Unfortunately I can’t let you run around freely, so until we get back to our base you are under lock and key. I don’t want to hear any bitching about it either. You’ll spend the rest of the day in your cell and tomorrow we’ll head out.”

Eren nodded numbly and trailed his own fingers across the leather brand on his neck. “Umm…Captain?”

“Yes Eren” Levi drawled back as he leaned on his desk.

“Are you looking for more people on your squad?”

“Why?”

“Well I was wondering about my sister Mikasa and my friend Armin. They just joined the Survey Corps like me and haven’t been assigned to a squad.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at the fidgeting male. “Hmm… Why would I care about that? You don’t think I’m going to treat you any differently from the rest of my squad just because you’re all furry and shit do you?”

“No of course not!” Eren responded quickly. “I just thought that if you were looking for more team members I would recommend them. Mikasa is the best fighter I know and Armin is a genius.”

“I’ll think about it. Now get up it’s time to take you back to your cell.”

XX

Eren could feel the shame and embarrassment crushing him as they walked towards that stupid prison. People were looking. People were talking. People were scorning him. Fuck what the hell happened? A couple days ago he was just some random person in the military. Now he was some mutant with a fucking collar following around one of the most impressive men he had ever heard of or seen. He had never felt so incredibly small or disgusting. He kept his eyes glued to the ground in front of him to avoid meeting any of those hateful gazes.

Levi sighed. God people could be so incredibly cruel when they didn’t understand something. He glanced at the dejected man next to him. Eren was too young to be dealing with this shit and he just looked pathetic. Fuck. He was totally going to let those other stupid brats join his squad wasn’t he? Here he was already treating Eren differently even though he said he wouldn’t. He had to ask himself why? Was it just because he looked as delicious as he tasted? He froze mid step and thought about what he just thought about. He did not seriously just think about how absolutely delicious and attractive this punk was did he? Because if he did, than that would mean-

“Captain?” Eren ventured hesitantly next to the man deep in thought. His silver eyes staring straight ahead under furrowed slim black eyebrows.

Levi blinked and shook his head. “Nothing. Let’s get keep moving.” Levi decided he would think about all of this later when he was alone in his office. It was just too weird for him.

They finally made it to the prison building and both let out a sigh of relief. One out of relief of not being looked at anymore and one for not having to witness any more pathetic show of self-loathing. Levi knew he wasn’t quite out of the woods yet for witnessing it, but it helped not having an audience.

“Hey brat don’t let them get to you. There is nothing wrong with what you are” Levi said in a voice that he hoped was consoling or some shit like that.

Eren let out a sarcastic snort. “Easy for you to say. You’re everyone’s hero where I’m nothing but a freak…”

Levi sighed and then did something automatically. He petted the top of Eren’s head. His hand lingering a little longer than was probably necessary because hell that was some fluffy hair and those ears were velvety soft.

Eren’s heart lurched in his chest and he stared in shock at the enigma of a man next to him. Captain Levi is not petting him right now, right? He’s just going crazy. That had to be it because anything else was…well…unbelievable. Levi glanced up at him and when they locked eyes, he couldn’t help to notice the shock reflected in those silver orbs. Levi quickly pulled his hand back and coughed awkwardly while Eren internally kind of fangirled and wanted to swoon. He did not however because it would be mortifying in front of Levi. Instead he awkwardly coughed as well.

“Alright here we are. Get in and get comfy. Hange will probably stop by to clean your wounds again and hopefully scrounge up some better pain killers than vodka” Levi held the cell door open and watched as Eren walked awkwardly in. He didn’t say anything further and just shut the door, turned the key and marched off.

Eren watched in a daze and then flopped down on the hard smelly mattress. Really this was not how he envisioned meeting Levi at all. Like never ever in all of his years of knowing about the legendary man. The man that literally just fucking petted him! Not only that, he was wearing a fucking collar that had a shiny little tag emblazoned with Squad Levi on it. His fingers played with the cool metal as his mind mused over how shitty yet kind of wonderful his life had gotten. Wonderful because he was on Squad Levi. The best squad in existence. The squad with the sexiest and most intense man he had ever laid eyes on. His face flared crimson at the thought and his heart pounded in his chest. The unbelievable excitement crashed though when he accidently scratched his neck with a pointy claw. He frowned heavily and glared at the offending hand. That’s right. He’s a freak. There’s no way Levi would look twice at him. He just literally saw him as a pet. Why else would he pet him?

At some point Eren must have dosed off because the next thing he knew, Hange was babbling cheerfully as she entered the room. Eren groaned groggily at the noise assault and then grunted when something hit him in the chest. He grabbed the item and came back with a chunk of bread. He saw movement coming at him again and quickly caught the sailing chunk of orange.

“Great reflexes!” Hange beamed. “Eat quick and then we’ll strip you down and clean you up.”

Eren made an uncomfortable noise as he sat up. His muscles ached everywhere. He sighed and then took a bite of the rock hard bread. Another pained noise escaped him at the ache in his jaw and mouth. He quit chewing and just kind of sucked on the bread coating it with saliva hoping to soften it up. He glanced up at Hange who was sitting on the floor cross legged watching him with a creepy intensity. Her chin rested comfortably in the palm of her hand. Eren shifted uncomfortably and looked away. He continued to eat slowly and Hange continued to watch him quietly. She eventually got up and put a flask of water on the bed next to him and moved back to her viewing spot. Eren sipped at the water and his face scrunched at the bitter taste.

“There’s herbs mixed in to help with inflammation and reducing pain” Hange explained.

“Oh ok then” Eren took another sip.

When Eren finished the meager meal of bread and cheese, he obediently stripped down. The smile that Hange was sporting was again kind of creepy and Eren looked away awkwardly. He tried not to flinch as she went about her work chatting away.

“Seriously Eren, you and I are going to have so much fun getting to know every little quirk about you” Hange sighed pleasantly and patted his head. “I would get started right now with my experiments, but Levi ordered me not to. He can be such a party pooper sometimes. Not much I can do about it right now though. I’m all done here. Rest up kiddo and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah see you tomorrow…” Eren mumbled as he pulled his pants that had seen better days on. When he was fully dressed and resting back on the bed, he actually missed the maniac of a woman. At least it filled the area with noise and she was friendly. Now it was just quiet and he only had his thoughts for company.

Eren’s ear twitched as it picked up footsteps walking down the hall. He quickly bolted to a sitting position and rubbed at his eyes as he tried to fully escape the world of sleep. It was still super early and only the faintest orange light was pouring in from a lone window further down the corridor. He eagerly watched the door to see who it would be this time. He felt a smile tug at his lips when Levi appeared outside the bars. “Morning Captain” Eren said pleasantly. He then yawned and stretched trying to loosen his muscles.

Levi was just about to retort when his words dried up as Eren yawned showing a little row of pearly fangs and he arched his slim figure beautifully. His arms above his head pulled his shirt up just enough to reveal a thin strip of tan stomach. “Morning brat” Levi responded grouchily and unlocked the door. He stepped inside the room and chucked a bundle of clothes at the kid. The ones he was currently wearing were ripped and covered with his blood. Something that Levi found annoyingly distracting and unacceptable. “Change clothes, so we can get the hell out of this city. Unfortunately you won’t be able to bathe here, but maybe we’ll find a small lake to throw you in later on the way back to base.”

“It’s alright Captain. I’ve been dirtier than this before” Eren responded innocently. He had just removed his shirt when a wave of self-consciousness hit him. “Uh…can you give me a moment to change?”

Levi was leaning against the frame of the door with folded arms. His gaze steady on the man in front of him. He had planned on leaving, but Eren’s stupid little comment about being dirty had put very inappropriate thoughts into his head. Now he just didn’t feel like leaving. “Why? Trying to hide something? I already saw you practically naked when Hange was fixing you up. Quit being a twat and get changed.”

Eren flushed and lowered his gaze. “Yes Captain” he mumbled and then stepped off the bed. He faced away from Levi as he slipped out of his pants because he didn’t want Levi to see how red his face undoubtedly was.

Levi’s gaze trailed over Eren’s back with calculating eyes. He took in every bandage, flex of lean muscles, that round plump ass and long sexy tan legs. His fangs descended the tiniest amount and he quickly squashed the desire to sink his fangs into any part of that tasty body. Hell what was wrong with him? It didn’t even matter if he wanted to bite the brat, he would never do it. When Eren turned back fully clothed and looked at him, Levi flushed the tiniest bit. He then internally scolded himself. He didn’t fucking blush. Not ever. He looked away and started out down the corridor.

“Well come on brat. We’re leaving now” Levi called behind him. His heart pounded as he heard Eren’s footsteps hurrying to catch up to him. He quickly tried to calm himself down. Eren was his subordinate. He was only 18 which really by human standards was completely fine. Still compared to Levi, Eren was practically a child. He shouldn’t be thinking any of these thoughts. This type of fixation was dangerous and completely unprofessional. He would push these wicked desires back down into the murky depths they belonged in.

Eren took a deep breath as they stepped outside relishing in the fresh air. He glanced around nervously, but there weren’t that many people up milling about yet. He let out a relieved sigh and scratched the back of his head. Although he did frown as they walked up to Levi’s squad saddling the horses. Mikasa and Armin were not amongst the group and he hadn’t seen them outside. His eyes quickly scanned the area. He had been hoping Levi would take them with, but it appeared that wasn’t the case. He frowned heavily as his heart sank. Was he really going to leave without even saying goodbye?

Levi watched the pathetic display and sighed. Dammit! He was really going to recruit those dumb brats just to make this dumb bratty cat happy. Shit. When did he get so damn soft? Although he did feel like letting that snarly vampire princess squirm for a little bit longer. She had kind of pissed him off. “Eren quit sulking. That’s an order” Levi said in a bored irritated voice. Eren turned to look at the man next to him and Levi actually groaned out loud when he saw the despair reflected in those eyes that were a color he just couldn’t describe. “Oh for fucks sakes! Fine. You’re bratty sister and blonde friend can join my squad, but it’s not happening today, so fucking stop with that face already.”

Eren’s heart soared again and he beamed at Levi. Yes! Fuck yes! They would all be on the same squad. Levi was the absolute best. “Thank you Captain!”

“Shut up brat. If I hear one more word about it, I’m changing my mind. Now if you’ll excuse me, I apparently need to go talk to Erwin before we get the hell out of here” Levi grumbled and pushed Eren into Hange’s welcoming arms. He then stalked back towards the buildings still grumbling at himself.

Eren had made a surprised noise and as Hange started to squeeze him, he decided that playing dead was the best option. He just went kind of limp in her arms and waited patiently to be released. Unfortunately it wasn’t happening as quickly as he wanted and Hange was babbling excitedly at him again.

“Hange let the boy breathe, you’re smothering him” a stocky brunette with tan skin approached them and gave Hange a pointed look.

Hange sighed. “Fine, but when we get back to base, no one can keep me from you” Hange winked and patted his head.

“Sorry about Hange. I’m Gunther.”

“Oh hi. I’m Eren” Eren greeted back and held out his hand for a handshake.

Gunther stared at his hand and his eyes didn’t hide the trepidation lurking there. “Umm…right so Petra is getting your horse ready. She’s over there” Gunther pointed and shifted uncomfortably.

Eren lowered his outstretched hand and tried to hide the hurt from his own eyes. “Right. Thanks” Eren replied stiffly and then turned to walk towards the woman.

“Eren!” Petra greeted warmly and grasped his arms. “How are you feeling?”

Eren smiled down at the sweet woman. He liked Petra. She kind of gave him motherly vibes and hell he could use some of those. It was different from Mikasa’s motherly vibes because those could be suffocating at times. “I’m doing alright. Thanks Petra.”

“You don’t have to thank me and if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask” Petra released him and introduced him to the gray speckled horse he’d be riding.

“So this is the furry beast Captain Levi invited into our ranks huh?”

Eren stopped petting the horse and looked at an unattractive man with a mop of grayish brown hair. Well maybe Eren was being unfair to him in the looks category, but the sneer on the man’s face was really hitting Eren’s buttons. He returned the gaze and opened his mouth to retort. The man visibly wilted as his fangs were revealed.

“Oluo shut the fuck up” Petra growled at the man with her hands firmly placed on her hips. “His name is Eren and he is a member of Squad Levi, so don’t be doing that stupid thing you always do.”

Oluo looked wounded. “But Petra, what was Levi thinki-“

Eren flinched when the man bit his tongue. He then internally cheered. Ha take that judgmental prick.

“Is there a problem here?”

Oluo froze at the icy voice behind him. Eren’s heart flipped. Petra just smiled warmly.

“Of course not Captain. I was just introducing Eren to his new hooved friend and Oluo was just leaving to get on his own horse.”

“Good. Let’s saddle up and head out.” Levi turned on his heel and marched off.

Eren watched a little deflated. Levi hadn’t even glanced at him. He shook his head to clear it. It didn’t matter if Levi looked at him. Why did he care so much? He hopped on his horse with the rest of Squad Levi and they headed out.

XX

By the second day, Levi had given up trying to ignore Eren’s presence. He was currently riding next to the pleased looking male. His greenish bluish...uh…maybe jade colored eyes were catching the faint sunlight under the trees and they were twinkling happily. A small smirk occasionally graced his soft looking lips. When a bird would tweet, his brown pointy ears were swivel to listen better. Fuck he just looked fucking adorable and he was definitely happier out in the wilderness. More carefree. He wanted to see more of this Eren. Not the sulking self-loathing one.

“Hey Eren” Levi ventured after a while of watching the other man.

Eren drew his attention away from whatever was currently holding it with some effort. He looked at Levi and tilted his head slightly. “Yes Captain?”

“I want to see what kind of moves you can do with that gear. The only thing I got to witness the other day was you scrap fighting.” Eren looked away shamefaced. “Dammit! Stop that. I didn’t say it to make you feel bad about yourself” Levi sighed in annoyance. “Just join me in the trees, so I can see what you can do in the air.”

Eren looked up and met his eyes. He smiled shyly and nodded. “Aye aye Captain” he saluted and then followed Levi’s example and maneuvered on the horse. A moment later he was trailing Levi through the thick canopy of trees. He marveled at how graceful Levi was and how pretty he looked with the orange, yellow and red leaves falling around him. He eventually quit watching Levi so closely and just started to enjoy the rush of flying through the air. A laugh escaped him every now and again as he felt the freedom consume his very soul.

Levi watched how Eren moved. He watched how those muscles flexed. He watched how those eyes shined with a brightness from the inside. He watched as grin after grin split that adorable face. Eren’s laugh echoed in the quiet around them and had Levi’s blood singing in response. It was musical. It was beautiful and it permeated deep inside of his soul. This was the real Eren. This beautiful happy creature sailing through the air. His heart thudded loudly in his chest. He hadn’t felt anything remotely close to this for decades.


	4. Chapter 4

By the fourth day they finally made it to their base. It was a converted castle of sorts in the middle of nowhere. While the rest of the squad went about their duties, Levi showed Eren around the place. He didn’t leave anything out, even the dungeon much to Eren’s dismay. The place gave him the creeps and looking into those dank smelly cells was something he’d rather not do. Mostly because he was afraid that he’d get thrown into them.

Eren’s favorite place was the walkways at the top of castle. You could see for miles and the wind whipping by him was refreshing. There was also the kitchen and dining room. Four small dorm rooms with bunk beds. Two on the first floor and two on the second. That way if anyone or anything ever did attack not everyone would be in one location. The bathroom was on the first floor next to the rooms and had one the weirdest setups that Eren had encountered. During training the bathroom was just an open room with shower heads everywhere. This one though had only 4 shower heads and little tiny walls to separate the stalls. There was a stool in each one and a little basin with a bar of soap next to it. Levi saw his confusion and sighed. He explained the basin gets filled first and you suds yourself up, then you pull the string for the shower to turn on and rinse off. Eren had to admit that seemed pretty darn practical and he appreciated the little bit of privacy that was provided.

Eren learned where Hange’s room/lab was and he couldn’t help feel little foreboding feelings when Levi smiled at him in amusement saying he’d probably be spending a lot of time in there. It was kind of a chaotic looking room with diagrams and weird things in jars. There was a tiny library close to Hange’s lab that Eren knew Armin would love based on the old musty book smell wafting around the place. Finally, Levi finished the tour by showing Eren where his room and office were.

Eren stepped into the office and looked around. The place was spotless minus the dust that had accumulated. Levi ran a finger across his desk and then scowled at the filth on his finger. Eren couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped him and then quickly slammed his hand over his mouth and looked at Levi with large eyes.

“You think this is fucking funny?” Levi said in annoyance. “It’s disgusting.”

“Well you could just clean it…” Eren ventured teasingly and then shrunk in on himself when Levi eyes narrowed and glared at him.

“Actually you’re going to clean it just for that laugh earlier and so help me if I find a speck of dust, you will be sleeping in the dungeon tonight.”

Eren wilted even further. “A-are you serious Captain?”

“Yes. There’s one thing you should learn about me brat. I don’t joke about cleaning and I don’t allow half assed work. Now come with me. Let’s get you some cleaning equipment.”

Eren followed like the kicked kitten that he felt like. That was however until his resolve kicked back in. Fine then. If Levi wanted his office cleaned, then Eren would clean that office until it sparkled. He wouldn’t give Levi any reason to complain or throw him into a dark creepy cell. He accepted the bandanas from Levi, but then held them unsure exactly of what they were for.

Levi had just turned back with a bucket, rag, broom, dust pan and feather duster only to find Eren standing behind him looking at the bandanas a little lost. Levi felt his eye twitch. “Oh for crying out loud.” He set the items that were in his hands down and then grabbed the front of Eren’s shirt pulling the taller male down slightly. Eren’s eyes flew open, but he obeyed and stood quietly as Levi went about securing the bandana over his head. Eren’s eyes zeroed in on where Levi was biting at his lower lip as he tried to position the material around Eren’s ears. He sighed and then gave up on the task. He then grabbed the other bandana and tied it around Eren’s face covering his nose and mouth. “It’s to keep the dust from getting in your hair or into your lungs” Levi finally said as he bent down to pick up the discarded items. He shoved some of them into Eren’s hands and started walking.

“Oh. That makes sense” Eren commented as he followed Levi back into his office. Levi walked through the door that led to his bedroom. Eren decided to just wait in the actual office because the thought of following Levi into his bedroom made him blush horribly. Levi came back a moment later with water in the bucket. He walked over to a window and threw open the shutters.

“I’m going to go make sure the other idiots are cleaning the place as well. When you are done in here, you can work on cleaning my room.”

Eren could feel his blush coming back and then swore at himself. “Yes Captain” he responded with averted eyes. Hopefully Levi didn’t notice he was being weird. Levi gave him a little calculating look before he left the room. Eren let out a relieved sigh and leaned against the desk. He looked around the room and then took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Time to get to work and make Levi happy…or at least not annoyed.

Levi came back a little bit later. His own bandana lowered around his neck. He had been working on cleaning the library to ensure no book was left undusted. He took a step into this office and looked around. His lips pursed thoughtfully. The brat didn’t do too bad. He ran his fingers over surfaces. Looked for any cobwebs left on the ceiling. Moved his foot on the ground to see if he kicked up any dust. An angry cuss coming from his bedroom stole his attention and he quietly approached the room to take a peek.

His heart fluttered faster at the scene he stumbled across. Eren was standing on a chair reaching with the feather duster. He was shirtless and the sweat on his body shimmered enticingly in the sunlight pouring in from the open window. Levi only wished there weren’t bandages in the way because he’d really like to look at every inch of tasty tan skin that he could. The little metal tag from his black collar reflected the sunlight as it swayed with Eren’s movements. The air around him was starting to heat up and fall breeze leaking through the windows was doing nothing to cool him down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to block out the sight and get back on track.

The sigh startled Eren and he shifted on the chair to see who was in the door. Unfortunately he moved to quick and the chair wobbled out from underneath of him. With a shriek, he tumbled back down to the floor and landed hard.

Levi’s eyes flew open when he heard the commotion and watching Eren fall and shriek like a girl had him laughing. He couldn’t have held it back even if he tried. That had been fucking hilarious and now Eren was flopped down on the ground rolling away from him burying that adorably red face into his arms. Levi was still chuckling as he walked into the room and around Eren’s prone body. “Apparently cats do not always land on their feet” Levi said in amusement as he squatted down in front of Eren. He pulled at one of those arms and Eren put up no resistance. Instead he just peaked up at Levi with one shimmering greenish eye. “Now Eren why don’t you tell me why you are out of uniform? There is dust covering every inch of you now.”

Eren rolled onto his back and shrugged. He pulled down the bandana around his mouth and took a deep breath. “I was hot and sweaty. I didn’t want to soak my shirt.”

“So you decided to clean your superior’s bedroom half naked instead?” Levi loved how that rosy flush on those tan cheeks darkened.

“I….I’m sorry Captain. I didn’t think about it” Eren mumbled through his embarrassment. God he was a moron. What had he been thinking? Now Levi was going to be even more weirded out by him.

“Hmm… well maybe you should try doing that thinking thing once in a while” Levi teased in sarcastic tone. He then trailed a finger against Eren’s hot sweaty chest right over his pounding heart. His own heart pounded in response. He held up his finger and looked at the little dust particles before showing it to Eren. “Disgusting. You are going to shower tonight and get every piece of dust and filth off of your body.”

“Y-yes Captain” Eren muttered not even sure how he could speak in any coherent sentence at the moment. He became achingly aware that he was still lying on the floor with Levi hovering over him. He panicked and sat straight up.

Levi stood up and smoothed out his clothing. He gave Eren a bored look. “Finish up. I’m going to go check with Petra and Eld to see if lunch is almost ready. I’ll be back to fetch you when it is and I expect this room done by then.”

Eren nodded hastily and got to his feet. He watched as Levi left the room and once again let out a breathless relieved sigh. Levi heard it just as he was leaving the door through his office and smirked.

XXX

Per Levi’s orders, Eren did hit the showers that night. However, he did it alone because everyone else was already done. Eren couldn’t tell if he was lucky or not as he rubbed soap all over himself sitting on the little stool. He frowned thoughtfully. Ok so privacy was great and all, but he was also sleeping in one of the second floor dorm rooms by himself. It seemed like none of the other squad wanted anything to do with him besides Hange, Petra and of course Levi. He supposed Eld was polite enough. Gunther gave him weird looks and Oluo sneered at him. Eren was so lost in thought that as he was showering off, he cut himself with his claws. He swore and jumped at the pain. Dammit! Seriously this was fucking annoying. He couldn't wait to work with Hange. Maybe she could actually help him get this shit under control.

Levi was walking down the hall when the smell hit him. That tasty delicious smell. It was fresh which made a little bit of panic course through him. He hastily made his way towards the bathroom and stepped inside. He saw Eren standing under the drizzle of a shower frowning and swearing under his breath. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to do what he did next. Later he would scold himself for being a pervert. Right now though he was doing what any good captain would do, he was checking to make sure Eren wasn’t hurt. He walked further into the bathroom and paused right behind Eren. A very naked Eren with a round perfect little ass that was partly blocked by a wet hairy striped tail. Levi took a deep shaky breath and inhaled the faint smell of blood that lingered. His fangs gave a little twang of want and he quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

Eren squeaked in surprise and whipped around. He then quickly covered himself up with his hands as he flushed scarlet all the way down his exposed chest. “Captain!” Eren stammered out embarrassed and breathless all at the same time.

Levi crossed his arms and his eyes darted back to Eren for a split second. “Just wanted to make sure you were doing alright. Hurry the fuck up and get to bed it’s late and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Levi pushed off the wall and left the bathroom without another word.

Eren took deep breaths trying to calm the fuck down. He put his head back under the cold drizzle of water and this time it felt good because he was burning. He quickly finished showering like Levi ordered and dried off with a towel. Once he pulled on his pajamas, he made his way up the stairs to his own personal room with multiple empty bunk beds. He flopped down on his bed with a disgruntled sigh. A dull ache of his body reminded him to have Hange re-bandage him up tomorrow. Maybe he could start working with her on trying to get his body back under his control.

XXXX

For the next week Eren spent the vast majority of his time with Hange. Not that he minded. Hange was kind of fun to be around and they had made some progress. He could at least retract his claws now. It had been thoroughly frustrating and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever spent that much mental power on anything before. Levi kind of ignored him throughout the week which Eren supposed was normal. He was the Captain and had captain like duties to attend to. Although Eren on one or more occasions caught those silver eyes watching him. It always left a tingle up Eren’s spine and a heavy dose of extra effort to make Levi proud of him. To prove that Levi didn’t make a mistake in saving his life.

He was just sitting down for dinner with a meager meal after another exhausting day of Hange’s experimenting. They had spent the last 3 hours trying to get his fangs to go away with little success. A couple of bites into a indistinct hunk of meat and Eren felt the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up which only meant one thing. He swallowed hard when Levi sat elegantly across from him. After a week of being around Levi, he was now used to sensing the intimidating presence as it approached. Although sometimes when he was deep in thought, Levi was still able to get the drop on him. Plus Levi had a unique smell to him. It was something earthy and Eren liked the smell. Not that Eren spent a lot of time sniffing Levi. That would be weird.

“Hello Captain” Eren said neutrally and took a bite of what he assumed was supposed to be mashed potatoes. Levi sipped on his tea and studied Eren with those kind of creepy, but weirdly alluring eyes of his.

“Hey brat. What were you thinking about before I walked over here? You were all sulky and shit.”

Eren frowned. “I was just thinking about these damn pointy things and how to get rid of them…” Eren opened his mouth and poked at one of his little fangs.

Levi scowled. “That’s gross. Get your finger out of your mouth. What are you four years old?”

Eren quickly removed his finger and snapped his mouth shut. Unfortunately he bit his lip in the process. “Fuck!” he cried out and carefully poked the wound with his tongue grimacing.

Levi took a deep breath in and shut his eyes tightly. Stupid brat. Does he have any fucking clue what he was doing to Levi? Levi swore to himself as he held his breath trying to ignore that damn smell. He took another shaky breath and inhaled more despite his determination not to. His muscles tensed and he clenched his jaw shut. Once he felt like he had control over himself again, he opened his eyes and looked at Eren’s grouchy face. His grouchy adorable face with a sexy little trail of red leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Levi felt a little tingle run through his nerves. “Stupid brat” Levi growled and then quickly reached over and pressed the handkerchief he carried around with him to the corner of Eren’s mouth.

Eren watched him with wide eyes and froze. He didn’t dare move a muscle when Levi was rubbing gently at his face. When Levi withdrew his hand, Eren let out the air in his lungs out with a puff unwittingly blowing more of the blood scent towards Levi’s tightly held features. “Sorry…” Eren mumbled.

Levi sighed. “You don’t have to apologize. Just be more careful” Levi responded and slipped the handkerchief back into his pocket. The handkerchief that he would be washing and definitely not be smelling later. That would just be plain creepy. He took a bite of food and the secluded table fell into silence as Eren also went back to eating. Levi’s gaze lingered on his mouth more than he cared to admit to anyone even himself. Levi finished long before Eren due to the fact his meal was meager in comparison and just sipped his tea while he waited for Eren to finish. “Tomorrow you’re going to meet me out front instead of going to Hange’s lab. I figure it’s time I train you properly with the 3dM gear.”

Eren swallowed the water in his cup and nodded. A smile spread over his features thinking about getting outside of the castle grounds. “Yeah sounds great Captain” Eren beamed at him.

Levi watched how Eren’s eyes twinkled like the rare gems that they were and how those little fangs showed in that charming smile of his. He couldn’t stop his own lips from lifting into a smile in return. It was so easy to make Eren happy. All you needed to do was offer a little bit of freedom and he practically pissed himself with excitement.

“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn. Don’t be late. I’ll have your gear waiting for you.” Levi stood up and walked away with his dirty dishes. He chuckled and rolled his eyes when he heard Eren scurry to catch up to him. What a good little pet following his master around. He was looking forward to tomorrow. It would just be him and Eren out there in the wilderness. He was leaving Eld in charge of the other squad members for a change. It would be good practice for the blonde bun head in case Levi ever died and he had to take charge. Not that Levi was likely to die anytime soon or ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren wasn’t late the next day. Not even a smidgen. He had woken up while it was still dark out and he had been too excited to go back to sleep. Instead he had sat cross legged on his bed watching his claws extend and retract. He would then practice on trying to get his fangs to disappear. A silent whoop escaped him when he felt the bottom two fangs recede. The cheer however distracted him and they came right back. When he deemed it was close enough to the crack of dawn he hopped off of his bed and wiggled into his clothing and straps. He made sure there wasn’t a twisted strap anywhere because he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his straight laced Captain.

His heart fluttered when Levi smiled at him as he approached. “You’re such an obedient little pet you know that bratty cat” Levi praised. Eren frowned.

“Sorry Captain, but I really don’t like being referred to as a pet” Eren replied sullenly as he started hooking the gear to his waist and hips. Careful to adjust it over his tail in a way that wouldn’t agitate the fluffy thing.

Levi quirked a brow and smirked again as he folded his arms across his chest. “I thought we’d already established that it wasn’t so bad to be my pet?”

Eren flushed at that. He couldn’t help to feel like Levi was being suggestive, but that would be ridiculous. Levi was a man. A gorgeous other worldly man at that. He wouldn’t be flirting with Eren because Eren was just a gangly awkward teenager with ears and a tail. There was nothing sexy about that at all.

“Why are you frowning?” Levi asked tersely. Eren was supposed to be excited not all broody and shit. “If it bugs you that much I won’t call you a pet anymore…well for today anyways.”

Eren smiled hesitantly at Levi and gave him a confused look. “Um…alright. Thanks…”

“I give up” Levi threw his hands up in defeat. This wasn’t going how he wanted it to at all. “Let’s just go already.” He didn’t wait for Eren to respond and hopped on his horse. He trotted off slowly letting Eren catch up to him.

Levi was relieved that the longer they spent out in the woods, the more relaxed Eren became. He smiled and laughed more. He wasn’t the most graceful flying through the air, but Levi couldn’t care less. The cat man just looked like he was having a blast. Although it couldn’t all be fun and games and Levi drilled him hard on technique and maneuvers. He watched with a critical eye when Eren would approach the target dummies. Anything that was slightly off, was corrected. Well he at least tried to correct Eren’s bad habits, but hell some of those were engrained pretty far in there.

A little after noon, Levi decided to give him a break. He was panting and sweating. Not that Levi felt guilty about it. He just wanted to give Eren a little bit more free time before they went back to base and he became Hange’s pet experiment again. Eren lagged behind him slightly in the trees, but Levi kept the distance between them relatively the same. When he got where he wanted, he dropped to the forest ground and a moment later Eren joined him.

Eren looked at the lake in front of him with an awed expression. He hadn’t seen a lake in ages and none of them had been this big. Not that it was big at all. He could still see the other side pretty clearly, but still it was water. He let out a little giggle and quickly walked to the edge of it. He bent over and trailed his finger through the cool surface. Man what he wouldn’t do to dive into the cold embrace. He was hot and sweaty. Fall did bring cooler days, but there were still plenty of sweltering ones. Levi joined him and mimicked the fingers trailing through the water. He then flicked some water at Eren’s face getting another little giggle to escape those soft looking lips. Eren raised a brow. “Are you trying to start a splash fest Captain?” Eren asked in amusement.

Levi’s gaze narrowed. “Don’t even dare think about it.” Eren chuckled and then went back to relaxing and staring out at the water. Levi watched his face closely. “You can go swimming if you want the waters pretty clean here…” Levi ventured slowly and felt a little flush of heat crawl up his cheeks.

Eren looked at him quickly. He opened his mouth and then closed it in a pucker. He gazed at Levi thoughtfully and then grinned slyly. “Come swimming with me then.”

Levi blinked in shock. “What? No” he said quickly.

“Oh come on! Why not?” Eren pleaded. He gave Levi his best puppy dog, or more like kitten, eyes he could muster and stuck out his lower lip.

Levi felt more heat rush to his cheeks and he knew with how unbelievably pale he was that any blush was more than visible. Eren was not helping looking all…well looking like that with those large pleading sea green eyes. Levi’s heart pounded and the heat was getting to him. He glanced back out at the cold water and then said screw it. It did sound pretty amazing. “Fine you win.”

“Yes!” Eren cheered and fist bumped the air. He stood up quickly and walked over to a patch of dry land. He started to remove the gear from his body. As he started slipping the straps off, he noticed that he was standing alone. He glanced back at Levi who was watching him with folded arms. “Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to join me?”

Levi swallowed past his dry throat. He slowly walked to where Eren was standing and started to remove his own gear. His eyes darting every so often at the man next to him that now had his shirt off revealing all those slim lean muscles and perky little nubs. Levi took a deep breath and looked straight ahead of himself thinking of anything and everything except how attractive Eren was or how tasty he smelled. Eren’s body moving away from him drew his attention once more and he watched Eren run into the water. A screech escaped him.

“S-shit! It’s so cold!” Eren complained loudly and then started laughing again. Levi met his eyes and Eren smiled at him. “Well come on hurry up slow poke or are you too old for all this excitement?”

Levi’s eye twitched and he quickly discarded the rest of his clothing besides the tight little boxer briefs he had on. Eren’s heart hammered in his chest as Levi stalked towards the water. His pale body almost glowing in the sunlight. He might be small, but his body was complete with firm defined muscles. Eren’s blood started going crazy the closer Levi got and he could feel it rising like a volcano to his face. He quickly dove under the water to chill the fuck out. The types of thoughts running wild in his mind were very inappropriate and Levi would no doubt kick his ass if he knew.

He squeaked in surprise and swallowed some lake water when his hair was tugged painfully. He came up sputtering water and glared at Levi. “What the hell?” Eren coughed.

Levi shrugged. “Needed to make sure you weren’t drowning. I heard babies weren’t very good swimmers.”

“Oh shut up old man” Eren laughed and then splashed Levi in the face. Levi slowly wiped the water from his face and narrowed his eyes. Eren felt a tickling of fear run through him and he smiled innocently. “Oops…” he said quietly before quickly moving away from the scary little man that was reaching for him. A surprised noise escaped him as Levi shoved him back under the water. He squirmed and struggled at the strong grip trying to get back to the surface. Eventually Levi let him up and he was coughing again. He glared at Levi. “So first you don’t want me to drown and then you try and drown me?”

Levi shrugged. “Don’t splash me brat and I won’t drown you.”

Eren snorted and then paddled awkwardly a little further into the lake. He wasn’t the most graceful because really he didn’t know how to swim. This was actually his first time ever being in a lake. He made sure that he could always touch the sandy bottom with his feet because there was a little voice in the back of his head that was afraid of drowning. Levi floated up all graceful like next to him with a shit eating grin.

“You don’t know how to swim do you?” Levi asked with amusement.

“Actually no” Eren replied sheepishly.

“Here I’ll help. You should at least no how to do something, so you won’t drown if there’s ever a flood.”

Eren chuckled. “Alright Captain teach me some new tricks.”

Levi smiled in response. “Good kitty cat. Here see what I’m doing?” Levi flipped onto his back and smoothly treaded the water in a back float. He then set his feet down on the sandy bottom. The water line landing a little under his pale pinkish nubs that Eren most certainly did not glance at. “Now you try. Flip on your back and I’ll rest my hands underneath of you.”

Eren swallowed and tried to ignore the tingling feelings from where Levi was softly touching him. He flipped onto his back and after a moment of panic, relaxed into Levi’s hold.

“Good. Alright now point your toes and kick your feet gently…no too much brat. Christ. Softer. Yeah like that. Ok and now with your arms move them like this.”

Eren swallowed again as Levi’s fingers trailed down his arms and he let Levi direct the smooth movement of his arm and hand. When Levi seemed to approve, his fingers caressed back underneath Eren’s back. Those fingers were leaving little burning trails despite the cold water around them. Eren’s blood started running again thinking about how Levi was in the water with him and they were both practically naked. Levi was touching him softly and the sun lit him up beautifully. Eren quickly became self-conscious of lying on his back and in a panic squirmed out of Levi’s grasp and back under the cold water. He came up a moment later and saw Levi’s frowning face.

Levi gestured at him. “What was up with all of that? You were doing just fine.”

“N-nothing!” Eren squeaked. “I…I think I understand it well enough…uh…thanks… I’m good now.”

Levi quirked a brow. “No what you are is weird…” Levi mumbled. He sighed. “Do you want to get out now? The water is pretty cold. Don’t need you getting hypothermia on me.”

Eren thought about it for a second. “In a moment or two” he responded awkwardly.

“Fine. I’m getting out though, so I can dry off before getting dressed again.”

“Ok…” Eren responded. He took a quick peek at Levi’s firm ass as it walked out of the lake and then quickly averted his gaze to land on anything else. Like that tree. That was a nice tree. His hand pressed down on himself willing his issue to go away, but it only resulted in a little groan instead.

“You ok in there?” Levi called from the grassy beach.

“Yep fine!” Eren responded and waved a hand dismissively. He took deep breaths and thought about the sandy mud under his toes. He dug his toes into the squishy substance and then he grimaced thinking of how gross it felt. He let out a relieved sigh when his body was chilled out enough to exit the water. He carefully avoided Levi’s still undressed form and flopped down next to him. He laid down and watched the clouds. He must have dozed off at some point because a pile of clothing being dropped on his head snapped him back to reality. Levi was already dressed and standing over him with an amused smirk.

“Get dressed and let’s head back.”

“Right. Will do Cap” Eren replied while sitting up. He wiggled back into his clothing and was working on the straps when Levi sighed and swatted his hands away. Eren swallowed as Levi finished arranging his straps. “I could have done that…” he mumbled.

“I know, but I don’t want to be here all night” Levi chuckled and smoothed down the straps on Eren’s back. His hands stopped right above the leather little skirt piece and he swallowed before taking a step back from Eren. They fell into an awkward silence as they went back to the horses and it continued all the way back to the castle.

Eren was lost in his own little broody thoughts, but was snapped out of it by an excited ‘Eren.’ His head snapped up and landed on his shiny blonde haired best friend. “Armin!” Eren called back and hopped off his horse. He pulled Armin into a tight hug and Armin laughed into his shoulder.

“Oi brat! You can cuddle with your friend later. Put the horse away first” Levi called out in annoyance.

Eren quickly released Armin and hurried back to his horse. The grin still plastered on his face.

Levi looked around his courtyard and noticed a loitering bunch of brats. What the hell? He scowled and hopped off his own horse. He handed the reins to Eren who took them with a confused look. “Take care of my horse too. I need to go find Erwin.” Levi didn’t look back and stalked off. He was just getting to the door when it flew open to reveal none other than a bushy eyebrowed tall blonde.

“Captain Levi” Erwin greeted pleasantly with a smile. “I’m happy you’re back. Come let me introduce you to your new squad members.” He clapped a hand around Levi’s shoulders and pushed him forward.

Levi glared up into his face. “New squad? There should be two Erwin. Two. Not…how many brats are here?”

“Don’t look so upset Levi. Your squad could use some filling out. New troops line up!” Erwin bellowed out. Levi watched with a scowl as a bunch of bratty snot nosed kids lined up in front of them. “Of course you already know Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. This is Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bodt, Krista Reiss, Ymir Fritz and Annie Leonhart. Troops this is your new captain, Levi Ackerman.”

Levi flinched at his last name. Mikasa’s eyes flew open and then narrowed. Dammit! Stupid Erwin. No need to hold up a giant red arrow that says might be another vampire. Woo. He could have growled right then and there, but he refrained. Instead he kept an indifferent façade carefully in place as he regarded the brats in front of him. Something didn’t smell exactly right. His gaze lingered on the two women at the end of the line. The tan freckled brunette named Ymir and the bitchy looking blonde one named Annie. The shorter blonde girl with giant blue eyes name Krista fidgeting drew his attention. She didn’t seem exactly normal either, but maybe that was because she looked way to innocent.

“Eld!” Levi called and waited for his second in command to approach them. “Say hello to your new teammates. Show them around and find them beds. I need to have a word with Commander Erwin.”

“Right Captain will do” Eld said.

Levi ignored him and stalked off. Erwin dropping into step next to him. His gaze locked with Eren’s before he looked away back towards the castle. He was quiet all the way to his office. He held the door open for Erwin to enter and then slammed it hard. “What the fuck Erwin! Two just two. Ackerman and Arlert. Instead you show up here with a fucking battalion of shitty little brats with no training!” Levi seethed as he stomped over to his chair and sat down in it with an angry huff.

Erwin smiled pleasantly and took the chair on the other side of the desk. He shrugged. “Well when word got out that you recruited them, Sasha and Connie asked if they could be assigned to your squad as well. I told them I would think about it. A day later there was a knock on my door and Annie quietly asked to join your squad as well. Eventually I just said the hell with it and assigned their whole little table group to you. Seemed like the best solution.”

“And you didn’t think to fucking ask my opinion on the damn matter?”

“Nope.” Erwin smiled wickedly at the glaring man. “What are your initial thoughts on Annie by the way? She seemed pretty determined to be on your squad and mentioned Eren in her request. I found her demeanor at the time…slightly intriguing.”

Levi leaned back in his chair. “I don’t know. She smells kind of like Eren, but different. It’s a heavier scent. My best guess is Nekoti, but like I said I’m not a hundred percent sure. The other girl, Ymir, smells similar to her as well.”

“Hmm…” Erwin murmured thoughtfully. “I wish you could pin down exactly what they are. Shouldn’t you be able to tell with that super sensitive nose of yours?”

“I’m not a fucking blood hound asshole. The only reason I knew that Eren smell was Nekoti was because he had fucking ears and a tail. If I had never seen them, I would just assume he was an extra delicious package of human blood.”

Erwin quirked a bushy brow. “Extra delicious? I don’t need to worry about you with this kid do I?”

Levi scowled and realized that he shouldn’t have said that. “Of course not! Fuck Erwin I’m not going to sink my fangs into anybody not already a vampire. I never have and I never will.”

“If you say so” Erwin ventured neutrally, but didn’t look exactly convinced. “How are you doing by the way? Was my blood enough to keep you satisfied?”

“I didn’t drink it. I gave it to Mikasa instead, so she didn’t go into a blood lust after that attack” Levi replied indifferently.

Erwin looked thoughtful. “Mikasa Ackerman is a vampire…hmm…. Do you think it’s just a coincidence you two share the same last name?” Erwin asked as he shed his jacket and rolled up his sleeve.

“Coincidence” Levi muttered back. “She’s not a pureblood anyways. What the fuck are you doing?”

Erwin rolled his eyes and nicked a cut on his arm. “Giving you blood.”

Levi frowned. “I don’t need it.”

“Sure you do. Can’t have you losing control and going after…what did you say? Oh yeah that extra delicious package of blood wandering around.” Erwin walked around the desk and held out his wrist.

“Dammit Erwin…” Levi grumbled before sucking the offered arm. He frowned at the taste. It didn’t even come close to Eren’s blood even when it had been exposed to the air and chilled. He drank enough to pacify the stubborn man and pulled off.

“So do you suppose they can smell or sense what you are as well?” Erwin ventured as he sat back down on the chair and rolled down his sleeve.

“Not unless they are sensitive to vampires and know what our auras feel like. My aura is pretty well hidden and vampires don’t really have a scent that varies that much from humans. We’re just slightly earthier.”

“Do you think Eren knows? If he’s grown up with a vampire, he might suspect something.”

Levi let out a little chuckle. “I don’t think he knows. Eren isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed.”

Erwin chuckled in response. “How kind of you. Well anyways try to figure out what those two women are and what they are after if it’s anything at all. Especially the blonde one.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Fine. Just give me all the shit work. Thanks Commander.”

“Anytime Captain.”

X

Eren was freaking pumped. Holding his plate of food and cup, he followed Mikasa to the noisy table filled with all of his friends. He couldn’t stop the smile from breaking out on his face. It would be so nice to finally have people he knew and people that mildly liked him around this quiet castle. He hadn’t made a lot of progress with the current Squad Levi yet and it had been lonely and stressful. His nights alone in a room full of empty bunk beds had been depressing, but now he wouldn’t be alone anymore. It was just the best feeling ever.

“Eren!” Sasha greeted cheerfully as he sat down. Her mouth full of a baked potato. She swallowed loudly. “It’s so great to see you again! You know you really do look adorable with kitty ears.”

“Yeah man. Totally going to be a lady killer. Well hopefully not literally” Connie held out his fist for a fist bump.

Eren sheepishly reached up and returned it. “Thanks I guess. It’s great to have you here. I didn’t expect Levi to recruit you guys though. He barely wanted to take on Mikasa and Armin.” Mikasa let out a derisive little snort and Eren looked at her with furrowed brows. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing. Never mind Eren” Mikasa said broodingly and speared a carrot.

“Honestly though, I don’t think Captain Levi wanted us here” Krista piped up further down the table. “He looked kind of pissed.”

“Well we will just have to impress him with our massive skill and good behavior right team?” Ymir said as she slung her arm over Krista’s shoulder and leaned forward. A shit eating grin splitting her face.

“Yeah that’s right” Sasha agreed with a dramatic nod before taking another giant bite of food.

“Well if all he’s had is Eren to base the new recruits on, he’s probably thoroughly disappointed” Jean sneered.

“Shut up horse face” Eren growled lowly and clenched his fists. His claws dug into his palms slightly. God he hated Jean.

“Woah easy tiger” Jean held up his hands mockingly. “You know I always thought you were a monstrous freak. It’s nice to see I was right. I’m mean look at you.” Jean started laughing.

Eren growled again as he glared at Jean.

“Knock it off Jean” Mikasa said in a tight voice and glared her own daggers at the guy being a douche bag.

“Oh don’t worry Mikasa. Eren will behave like the good little pet he is or his masters will electrocute him again. Yeah that’s right we all know about your shock collar. I must say it fits you quite nicely.”

Eren snapped and launched himself over the table at Jean. The plates and cups shaking, but were saved by their individual owners. Jean let out a surprised grunt as he hit the floor. Another escaped him as Eren punched his face. He blocked further punches with one arm and grabbed at Eren’s neck with the other. He flipped them over and started punching the snarling cat back in the face. Eren’s claws tore through his jacket.

“What the fuck is this?” Jean and Eren froze on the ground and both slowly looked up to see Levi’s piercing angry eyes looking at them. Hands on hips. Lips thinned in frown. “Both of you get the fuck off the floor now and I better hear an explanation for this shitty behavior.”

Both males quickly detached themselves and stood up. Eren’s face flushed and he looked at the ground in front of Levi’s boots. Jean looked at the wall behind Levi’s shoulder.

“Well I’m waiting.” When neither spoke Levi turned his attention to the on lookers. “Someone is going to tell me what happened or I will make everyone at this table’s life a living hell.”

“Um…” Krista piped up nervously and fidgeted. “You see Jean was making fun of Eren for being a Nekoti and mentioned Eren’s shock collar and him being a good pet. Eren then launched himself over the table and they started hitting each other.”

Levi’s eye twitched and he glared back at the delinquents. “This behavior is absolutely unacceptable. You are on my squad which means you work together not get in pissing matches. Jean next time you want to prove your dick is bigger than Eren’s, don’t. No one fucking gives a shit. Eren grab your fucking food, you’re coming with me.”

Eren hurriedly grabbed his plate and followed Levi out of the dead silent dining hall. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him and his head drooped even further. Just freaking great. Now everyone was going to dislike him even more. Stupid Jean and his stupid mouth. He followed Levi blindly in his sullen little daze. When he finally looked up, he realized that they were in the dungeon. His steps froze and his eyes went wide.

“What!? No. Please don’t lock me up in here Captain!” Eren pleaded.

Levi sighed and held open one of the cell doors. “Well you didn’t really give me a choice Eren. You just proved to the rest of the squad that you are out of control. This is your punishment and hopefully next time you feel like attacking a fellow squad member, you won’t.”

“But Jean started it, he-“

“Enough! I don’t give a shit what Jean said. People say shitty things sometimes and you can’t always claw the shit out of them. Now get in the cell Eren” Levi snapped.

Eren swallowed and desperately tried to hold the tears back in his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was being locked up…and by Levi… He lowered his head letting his hair fall into his face as he reluctantly walked into the little cell and sat down on the hard stinky mattress.

Levi sighed and walked into the cell after him. He crouched down until he was eye level with those watery sea green eyes. The liquid pooling dangerously at the edges. Eren looked away from him. Levi felt like a complete and utter dick at the moment. He reached up and brushed Eren’s fluffy brown bangs out of the way. He felt Eren tense under his touch and those eyes darted back to his. Levi’s finger trailed down his smooth skin and paused at the blood that had trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Levi felt this heartbeat accelerate as his finger lingered in the little red pool.

“Open your mouth Eren, so I can see the damage” Levi whispered quietly. Eren obeyed hesitantly and blinked in surprise as Levi’s finger trailed against the cut in his lip. Levi took a shaky breath and then withdrew his finger. “You seriously need to quit getting cut up Eren” Levi muttered as he quickly stood up and marched out of the cell. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He glanced at the confused forlorn creature on the bed and hesitated. He looked away. “Try to get some sleep and don’t worry I’ll make sure Jean gets a shitty enough punishment for being a shitty person.”

Levi walked down the corridor. His steps echoing into the silent space. His finger slipping into his mouth and his tongue running across it. He groaned quietly. He took a couple of deep breaths to collect himself before stepping back out into the public eye.

Eren couldn’t hold the tears back when Levi’s steps finally disappeared. How did such an amazing day end up in such a thoroughly crappy night? He wiped furiously at his tears and curled up on a ball on the mattress.

XX

The next day Eren groaned as Hange bounded into the cell. He stretched his sore muscles and glared at the woman. It was too fucking early to be that cheerful. Hange plopped down on the mattress next to him and started petting his hair.

“I must say that was some brawl last night. I haven’t seen Levi that pissed in a long time. Well he’s always pissed, but man you should have seen how he marched up to you two rolling around on the ground. I can’t believe he went as far as to lock you up though. I mean damn that’s just cruel and look at those dark bags under your eyes. Oh and your swollen lip. Oh hunny that just looks so painful.”

“What’s painful Hange is your chattering” Eren replied tiredly and then smiled up at the woman. It was hard to stay mad at Hange after all. She was like crazy sunshine. Bright and erratic.

“Well if you think you got it bad wait until I tell you about Jean’s punishment. He’s been put on mucking out stable duties for the rest of the month. By himself. He also gets to come clean out that pretty little bucket in the corner over there” Hange cackled. “Serves him right. Maybe now he’ll think before making fun of our adorable pet.”

Eren scowled and swatted her hand away from his head. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and frowned at the state of his clothes. They were all wrinkled and he knew Levi wouldn’t like it. He should have just stripped down last night, but then he would have been cold. Hange seemed to notice his dilemma and held out a package in her hands.

“Ta da. Freshly laundered clothing. Now get out of here and freshen up. Shorty wants everyone in the courtyard in 20 minutes.”

Eren gladly accepted the clean clothes and hurried off to the bathroom. He groaned when he stepped in and Jean was currently standing there brushing his teeth. They made eye contact, but Jean looked away first. Armin and Eld were also present doing their own things. Armin smiled and gave a tiny wave. Eren hesitantly went up to the sink next to Jean and splashed cold water on his face. Jean loudly spit out his toothpaste. His eyes darted to where Eld was watching them with a calculating eye and then back at Eren.

“Sorry. About last night. I went too far” Jean mumbled quietly.

“Yes you did” Eren responded coolly. “But I’m not going to talk about it ever again because there is no way I am spending another night in a cell because of you.”

“Hey I’m not the one wh-“

“Is there a problem over there gentlemen?” Eld called from where he was watching.

“No sir” the two responded.

Armin walked up and carefully placed himself in between the two pretending to fix his hair. “I’m really happy we get to be on the same squad Eren. I wouldn’t know what to do if I got separated from you and Mikasa.” Eren and Jean let their conversation die as Armin chattered.

In 20 minutes, they found themselves lined up in the courtyard with their horses. Well except Jean, he was already in the stables. Levi marched up in front of the surrounding troops. “So now that we have a bunch of new mouths to feed during winter, we need to go hunting. We’re going to split up into groups and we’re going to bring back whatever you find. Berries, mushrooms, meat and whatever else looks edible.”

Levi assigned the groups out. He placed himself with Eren, Annie, Ymir and Krista. No time like the present to get to know his new little squad of weirdos. Krista still gave him weird vibes and he was curious about that. They were almost vampiric in nature, but was pretty damn hidden unlike a certain broody raven haired woman at the moment. He ignored Mikasa’s sullen glare as he climbed up on his trusty steed. Seriously she didn’t think that she monopolize Eren now that she was here did she? He had thought about saddling all the weirdos with Erwin since the dipshit was still there, but Erwin had insisted on his own team made up of Hange, Sasha and Connie.

Mikasa didn’t trust Levi with Eren. She respected him, but she didn’t trust him. He was definitely hiding something and she was pretty she knew what that was. Last night there had been a brief flex of it in the air when Levi marched up to the scuffle. He was totally a vampire. She would bet her life on it. She was also a little intrigued and creeped out that they shared the same last name. What the hell did that even mean? Her little broody glare was cut off from Armin nudging her softly. She let out a sigh and tore her eyes away from where Eren was standing like an obedient pet, collar and all, next to the Captain. If Levi so much as laid a finger on her Eren, she would lay more than a finger on him in retaliation.

Eren couldn’t help smiling as they rode out into the forest. After being locked in a dank dark cell, being out in the open air was refreshing. The orange and red leaves under foot were beautiful and lifted his spirits immensely. The chilly wind was whipping by him and caressing his skin like a long lost friend. Levi watched from where he was riding next to Eren and smiled softly in return.

They rode until they were deep into the forest before dismounting. Levi left them to their own devices and used his gear to land on a branch above them. He watched with sharp eyes on how the brats interacted with each other. Ymir followed Krista closely and seemed to like spending her time teasing or hanging off of the shorter woman. Krista would complain halfheartedly and smack away groping hands. Levi quirked a brow. Ok. Those two are obviously in some kind of relationship or at least Ymir wants to be. His gaze flickered to where Eren was scavenging a bush of berries. The adorable kitty cat man was humming occasionally to himself. Annie was a little ways away watching him closely with her own piercing ice blue eyes. Her movements were robotic like she was pretending to do shit, but was really just watching Eren. Levi frowned. He didn’t like that little observation considering his suspicions about her. Icey eyes flicked up to where he was perched. Annie then averted her gaze and moved further into the forest away from Eren. Levi watched quietly for another moment before descending from the tree and landing next to Eren.

“Oh hey Captain” Eren said with a dazzling little smile. “How’s it going?”

“Fine” Levi said neutrally as his eyes trailed Eren’s hand to drop a berry into the little basket he had. “Looks like you found a nice hall. Hopefully there not poison.” Levi was just teasing. He knew they weren’t. That was one thing that was drilled into them. Outdoor survival skills on what could be eaten or not.

“Oh there not” Eren said confidently. “Here see for yourself.” Eren lifted his hand up with a little red berry held between his thumb and pointer finger.

Levi quirked a brow and impulsively took the berry from Eren’s fingers…with his mouth…not his hands. Eren’s jaw dropped open and his face instantly flushed when Levi’s soft cool lips caressed his fingers. Levi shrugged. “A little sour, but it will do I suppose.” Levi chuckled at Eren’s stunned face. “Get back to work.”

“R-right…” Eren stuttered and looked at his fingers like he had never seen them before. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Levi had wrapped his lips around his fingers. Fingers that shakily went back to plucking from the bush in front of them.

“Hey Eren” Levi started as he rolled a berry around in his fingers. “What do you know about Annie?”

“Annie?” Eren responded and then felt his heart sink when he thought that Levi might be interested in the icy blonde. “Not much. She’s really quiet and is really good at hand to hand combat” Eren responded dejectedly.

Levi gave him a confused look. “What’s up with all of…that?” he asked as he gestured to Eren’s all of sudden sulky demeanor.

“I don’t know what you mean” Eren responded.

“You. You’re all broody again.”

“Oh. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Levi didn’t look convinced. “I like it better when you smile” he said under his breath as he stood up.

Eren’s heard the mumbled words with his keen hearing and looked up at Levi. He watched as the man walked off. God did Levi confuse the living daylights out of him. He was so stern and mean sometimes, but then other times he was all sweet and friendly…sometimes it even seemed like he was flirting, but Eren was pretty sure that was all in his stupid teenage hormonal mind. He shook his head to clear it and stood up. The bush was empty and it was time to move on.

XXX

“Hange my darling” Erwin said casually as he knelt down next to the woman plucking a rabbit out of a trap.

“Yes Erwin my dear?” Hange smirked up at him.

“I need a favor from you” Erwin started. “I want you to keep me updated on our dear Captain and Eren’s relationship.”

Hange gasped. “Are you asking me to spy on them? Why? Are you afraid our dear Captain is going to ruin the adorable kitty’s innocence?”

Erwin shrugged. “I’m more curious than anything. Have you noticed that his eyes tend to trail after your dear little pet?”

Hange made a hmm noise and tapped her chin. “I suppose you might be right.” Hange looked at Erwin with a wicked little grin. “You’re not jealous are you?”

Erwin chuckled. “You know as well as I do that my preferences do not lie that way.”

Hange nodded knowingly. “That I do. That I do.” Hange stood up and brushed the leaves from her pants. “You know I won’t betray Levi for anything, so what exactly are you after?”

Erwin gave her an amused smirk and brushed messy brown hair out of her face. “I don’t want you to betray him. I’m just interested to see where he takes his little fixation. We can’t have him biting our precious little subject now can we?”

Hange pouted thoughtfully. “No that would just be such a waste…However…” Hange’s eyes twinkled mischievously, but one unimpressed glare from Erwin shut her down. She let out a dramatic sigh. “Alright you’ve convinced me! I will spy on our beloved Shorty to see where his interest in Eren ends up.”

“Thanks beautiful” Erwin said fondly as he kissed the top of her hair. As he pulled back he pulled a twig that had stuck to his lips away.


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks passed by without much incident. Erwin had left and refused to take back any of the brats with him. Levi continued to watch Annie waiting for some kind of confirmation that she was Nekoti even if she didn’t smell exactly like Eren. Maybe no one else smelled like him. Maybe he was an anomaly. He had to admit Eren was right though. She was quiet and kicked everybody’s ass at hand to hand combat. There was definitely some unnatural strength in her. Ymir also exhibited some of the same qualities, but on a much less severe scale. He couldn’t help to notice the little nicks on Ymir’s tan skin either and he was now convinced the little blonde angel was definitely a blood sucking demon. He sighed in frustration. Seriously how did he end up with a squad of vampires and maybe Nekoti. Not to mention his pet Nekoti wandering around that had now managed to pull back his tail. That had excited Eren immensely and he beamed about not having to wear his pants funny anymore. Levi kind of missed the fuzzy appendage. It had been a clear indication on what Eren was feeling at any given time. Not to mention it was…cute.

Levi was just stalking down a hall in the castle lost in thoughts when the strong scent of Eren’s blood hit him. His eyes flew open. It was stronger than anything else so far and he worried instantly about his adorable little pet. He followed the scent to Hange’s lab and threw the door open.

Hange looked up from a microscope to look into Levi’s wild wide silver eyes. “Woah. What’s up Shorty?”

“Blood. Eren’s blood. Is he alright? Where is he? What happened?” Levi rambled off quickly.

Hange instantly jumped up from her stool and grabbed onto Levi’s trembling arms. “It’s alright!” She said hurriedly. “He’s fine! I just took a blood sample from him to study. He’s not hurt at all.”

Levi took a deep shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Eren’s blood was thick in the air and his fangs descended. “Fuck! Hange you should fucking warn me about this shit!”

“I’m sorry Levi” Hange said soothingly and rubbed at his arms. “I should have told you. It won’t happen again. Shit your fangs are showing. Dammit. Come with me right now and keep that mouth and eyes shut.”

Hange pulled Levi from the room and shut the door. She then pulled him up the stairs until they were standing on the roof walkway. “Breathe and calm down” Hange murmured and patted down his silky hair.

Levi sunk down to the ground and took deep breaths. Once he had regained his composure a wave of anger rushed through him. Anger at Hange for putting him in that situation. Anger at himself for not having better control. Anger at Eren for smelling so gawl damn delicious. He groaned and pushed himself to his feet.

“Hange that can never happen again” Levi said in a low threatening voice. “If you’re going to play around with blood samples, you will warn me ahead of time. I can’t be anywhere near when you do that.”

Hange nodded eagerly. “Got it. Never again” she said solemnly. “Wait here and I’ll go clean up. The blood will only be fresh for so long though, so here’s your warning, I’m going to experiment with it tomorrow.”

“Fine. I’ll take the squad out for training while you do” Levi grumbled. “Now go get fucking mess cleaned up.”

Hange saluted and hurried off. Levi crossed his arms tightly around him trying to contain the blood lust lingering under the surface. He didn’t need blood any time soon, but it wasn’t about needing it. He wanted it, so freaking bad. Eren’s scent had been teasing him since day one. Every time he smelled it, the want got stronger. Every time he got the tiniest taste, it drove his body insane. Fuck. He couldn’t take it anymore. He waited just long enough for Hange to have cleaned up and let the hallways air out before he ventured back downstairs.

He had one destination in mind. The lingering scent teased his senses mercilessly. He marched into the dining hall right up to where Eren was sitting casually with his friends and laughing. His adorable cat ears twitched at Levi’s approach and he looked up with those magical eyes.

“Eren get up and come with me right now. We need to talk” Levi said in a demanding voice. Eren’s eyes went wide and he swallowed. He quickly stood up and followed Levi out of the dining hall. Levi didn’t say anything further not trusting himself at the moment. He was grateful that Eren wasn’t speaking either.

Levi shut the door to his office behind them as they walked in. Eren was a nervous wreck wondering what the hell he did wrong or what Levi wanted to talk to him in private about. He jumped when the lock clicked into place and his ears twitched anxiously. He watched as Levi turned around and just stared at him with those dangerous silver eyes. After a while he couldn’t take the suffocating silence anymore. “Captain…?”

Levi blinked and tore his gaze away from Eren’s exposed neck. “Levi. In private, you can call me Levi.”

“O-ok…” Eren mumbled. “What did you want Levi?”

Levi’s lips tilted up a fraction and he took a step forward. “I have questions and you are going to answer them truthfully or I will punish you for being a bad kitty.”

Eren swallowed and fidgeted as Levi got closer. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he could feel his claws descending. He nodded not trusting his voice. Levi’s aura was crazy intimidating right now.

Levi looked pleased and pulled back on the threatening aura just a tad. “Did you know that you’re sister is a vampire?”

Eren’s mouth dropped open. “What? No she’s not!” he said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

Levi moved fast and wrapped his fingers around Eren’s throat. He gave a tiny squeeze. “Don’t lie to me Eren. She’s a vampire and you know. Have you given her blood over the years?”

Eren nodded quickly. He was grasping at Levi’s hand trying to loosen its grip. He couldn’t help marveling in the sheer strength behind the grip and the intimidating presence this short man possessed.

Levi instantly let go of his neck and smirked in triumph. “Good. I like when you’re honest with me” Levi said approvingly and brushed his fingers through Eren soft fluffy hair. “You can obviously keep a secret as well… Eren you will obey me right?”

“Of course Levi” Eren said in submissive voice. He wasn’t usually this submissive, but hell Levi wasn’t giving him much of a choice right now. Eren could feel the air charged around them and pressing down on his own will.

“Good boy. Now you are never allowed to tell anyone about what you are going to see.” Eren gasped as Levi’s eyes tinted red and gleaming white fangs descended. “I’ve tried so hard to avoid the pull of your blood Eren, but it’s like a drug and I crave it all of the fucking time. It’s become too distracting, so I’m asking Eren. Will you share your blood with me?”

Eren stared wide eyed at Levi. His black hair contrasting wonderfully with his pale skin. His glowing red eyes were hypnotic and those fangs were dangerously sexy. Levi was always this intriguingly sexy other worldly creature and now Eren knew why. It was definitely making his heart beat faster. Eren nodded quickly and practically ripped off his jacket. He paused when he got to his shirt. Mikasa had always taken from his arm except for those couple of times she had bit into his shoulder. Where would Levi want to bite him? Should he take his shirt off? Oh god! Now he was blushing like a virgin. Dammit! “Uh…where do you…you know want to…?” he mumbled awkwardly.

Levi body was zinging with anticipation and his fangs were aching thinking that he was going to get exactly what he wanted. “Your arm is fine” he said calmly which was in great contrast to what he was feeling inside.

“R-right…” Eren mumbled and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt.

Levi watched hungrily. “You can sit on the desk” he commented as he started stalking towards Eren.

Eren quickly scurried over to the desk and sat on it as his heart hammered in his chest. He wondered if Levi could hear it and if he was as excited or nervous as Eren was. Mikasa had been the only vampire he had ever known and he had never felt like this before. Levi paused in front of him slightly to the side and Eren let his arm be lifted by the wrist. He cried out in surprise as Levi sliced him with a pocket knife. He was about to ask why Levi hadn’t bit him, but his words dried up in his mouth as Levi attached to his arm and sucked. A pleased groan escaped Levi and his grip tightened around Eren’s wrist. Eren watched with wide eyes and shivered when Levi started licking at the cut. It stung and tingled in all the best ways and his breathing faltered.

Levi was so absorbed in the flavor and heat bursting from the wound to pay too much attention to the body it was coming from. God it was heavenly. He was in heaven right now. He cut a new mark when the old one started to dry up. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking of Eren’s blood since that first whiff of it and here he was able to savor every fresh pump running through these veins. Pumps that were coming quicker delivering more blood by the second. He took a deep inhale through his nose and that’s when it hit him. The smell of arousal in the air and it wasn’t his, but it did awaken something primal in him that he hadn’t felt in decades. He quickly maneuvered himself in-between Eren’s legs that spread willingly for him. His free hand wrapped around Eren’s lower back pulling them closer together as he continued to suck at this fucking delicious arm. His fingers absentmindedly played with the fluffy fur of Eren’s tail. He briefly registered Eren’s head falling on his shoulder, but when hot heavy air was breathed on his neck, his whole body shuddered and he groaned in delight. He rocked into Eren relishing in the hard flesh he found in the center of those long legs.

They continued like that for god knows how long. Levi grinding against the willing trembling body in his arms. His tongue diving into the two cuts that were close together to get every last drop of blood they had to offer him before they fully clotted and stopped. Eren was panting into his neck and grasping at his back. Little pin prick claws digging into him. However, when the blood lust abated and his head cleared, Levi realized how very inappropriate he was being. He quickly disentangled himself from the wrecked man on his desk that was flushed, had glazed over eyes and was extremely hard. Levi swallowed thickly and became aware of his own aching problem. Well that wasn’t what was supposed to happen. Bloody hell. He wasn’t supposed to go there. He was just supposed to get a fix of that tasty blood not take everything Eren had to offer.

Eren’s body was trembling and missing the strong body that had been holding tightly to him. He took deep breaths trying to clear his fuzzy brain. He couldn’t think straight. Maybe Levi had drank too much of his blood? After a while he became aware that he was sitting all by himself and Levi was staring at him with wide silver eyes. “Levi…?” Eren questioned in a breathless voice.

Levi jolted and tore his gaze from the front of Eren’s pants. “You’re dismissed” Levi said hastily. “And remember what just happened is our secret. If I hear that you mentioned it to anyone, I will not hold back in punishing you. Go back to your room.”

“What? Levi-“

“I’m going to bed Eren. I suggest you do the same” Levi cut him off and stormed into the attached bedroom.

The loud bang of the slammed door fully pulled Eren out of whatever daze he was in and he glared at the offending piece of wood. What the fuck was that about? He growled in frustration and then slowly became aware of the ache in his pants. He glanced down in surprise and then flushed crimson. He was hard. Oh god. He got hard from Levi drinking from his arm. Fuck! Levi probably noticed and was thoroughly disgusted. Fuck! No! He groaned and tried to will away the offending appendage. Hell. How was he ever going to face Levi again? Stupid stupid body. Humiliation was a great boner killer and as soon as it wasn’t noticeable anymore, Eren bolted from the room.

Levi was laying on his bed breathing heavily as his body thrummed with fresh blood. Blood that was pooling heavily in his lower regions. Of fucking hell! This could not be happening. Yeah he knew he was attracted to Eren, but he also knew the brat was off limits. Maybe that was why it was more appealing a little voice popped up in his head and Levi growled at it. His clothing was driving him crazy with how tight and restrictive it was, so he quickly shed it and frowned heavily at the little pin pricks of his white dress shirt. When he plopped back down on his bed, he was still rock hard and just like a craving for blood it was hard to ignore and really did he have to ignore it? No one was here. He had heard Eren storm off a couple minutes ago. With a shaky breath, he slowly wrapped his fingers around himself and stroked. A breathy sigh of relief escaped him at the sweet relief of friction. With each stroke his body clenched in anticipation and his mind buzzed with pleasure. His breathing accelerated to match the pace of his hand and he groaned when a wave of unbelievable pleasure crashed over him. His back arched against the mattress and the only thing running through his thoughts was glazed jade eyes in a flushed adorable panting face. He fell back onto the mattress with a sigh as his body buzzed pleasantly.

X

Eren was mortified. He stumbled into the bathroom and splashed icy cold water on his face. He noticed his sleeve was still rolled up, so he quickly pulled it back over the cut marks. He then groaned loudly realizing he had left his jacket in Levi’s office. Fuck. There was no way he was going back there though. Not tonight anyways. He had just made a complete fool of himself. His nails clinked against the side of the sink and he hung his head. His tail was back and swishing with irritation. He kept playing over and over in his mind what had happened. He blinked in surprise when a thought crossed his mind.

Levi had initiated their intimate hold. He had grinded against Eren’s body just as hungrily and he had also been hard. Eren didn’t just imagine that. He swallowed slowly and flushed crimson again. Levi…Levi had wanted him. Not just his blood. Eren was sure of it. Levi wanted him in a very intimate physical way. Now Eren was paling and feeling faint. He was a virgin…He didn’t know anything about that stuff. What if next time Levi wanted to…go all the way? Eren would make an even bigger fool of himself and Levi would be disappointed. He was in full blown panic mode when Armin walked into the bathroom and gasped at the sight of him.

“Eren!” Armin called out and ran towards him. He held all of his pajama’s in one hand and grasped Eren’s arm in the other. “What happened!? You look completely terrified. Did something bad happen with Captain Levi?”

Eren looked into his friend’s wide concerned soft blue eyes and shook his head trying to clear it. “N-no. Nothing bad happened with Captain Levi. Sorry I was just lost in thought about something else. It’s nothing really…um…I’m going to go grab my stuff for a shower as well. Be right back” Eren rambled and then fled from the room. He just couldn’t face Armin right now because Armin was his best friend and knew him way to well. He didn’t want to give anything away. Especially nothing about his sexy Captain…that he really wanted to have bite him and screw him over that oak desk… Eren groaned and rested his head on the cool stone wall. Instead of going back to his room, Eren climbed the stairs to the roof. He was kind of thankful for the cold weather outside to help cool off his heated body. He held his hand out to catch the light snow fall.

A noise around a bend caught his attention and a moment later Ymir and Krista appeared. Krista looked at him concerned. “Are you ok Eren?”

“Oh yeah. Totally fine” Eren said quickly.

Ymir smirked. “You sure about that kitty boy? You’re twitching tail says otherwise.” Eren frowned at the traitorous thing and tried to mentally pull it back. Ymir laughed at the pinched face Eren was pulling. “Fuck don’t hurt yourself over there. It’s not that hard is it? Don’t you just have to take deep breaths, clear your mind and just imagine it’s not there?”

Eren gave her a skeptical look. “You make it sound so easy.”

Ymir shrugged. “You just need practice. Just keep it up and you’ll get the hang of it someday. It still blows my mind that you went almost 18 years without once having to deal with this. What kind of crazy suppressant were you on anyways?”

Eren tilted his head as he digested her words. “Suppressants? Is there such a thing? No one’s ever mentioned it before.” A flash of see through blue in a vial crossed his mind. Could his father have been suppressing his true nature all these years? Did that mean his father was a Nekoti? How did Ymir know anything about suppressants?

Ymir’s smirk fell and she frowned. “Don’t pay attention to me. I’m just making bullshit up again. Well have fun freezing your balls off. We’re going back downstairs.” Ymir grabbed Krista’s hand and drug her away before Eren could say anything else. Eren stared out into the wilderness lost in thought.

XX

Levi was just fixing his jacket when a soft knock came at his office door. He exited his room and opened it. When his eyes landed on a sheepish looking Eren, his heart fluttered and he felt a little flush grace his cheeks.

“Uh…I umm left my coat” Eren mumbled and looked at the ceiling above Levi’s head.

Levi wanted to groan with frustration as Eren exposed his neck so willingly. Instead he yanked Eren into the office and shut the door behind him. Eren squeaked and righted himself before he face planted onto the floor. He turned to look at Levi who was frowning at him thoughtfully.

“I’m sorry about last night” Levi said awkwardly and shifted on his feet. His arms coming up to cross in front of his chest. “I…uh… didn’t mean to touch you like that. I just got distracted.”

Eren’s heart gave a painful twang. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe Levi really didn’t want him. He took a deep breath and tried to hold back the embarrassed tears that were threatening to appear. “I…uh…it’s fine. I’ll just grab my jacket and go.” Eren turned to locate the tan piece of clothing resting on the floor next to the desk.

Levi frowned at Eren’s back and scrunched his eyebrows. Eren bent over to pick up the jacket and Levi couldn’t stop himself from looking at that perfect delicious body. When Eren turned back and they made eye contact, Levi could see the shimmering wetness. “Eren what’s wrong? Are you upset about last night?”

“It’s nothing really. Just forget about it. I…uh…”

“Do you not want to give me blood anymore?” Levi asked in a slight panic. If Eren said no, he didn’t know what he would do. He craved that taste too much. It consumed him and burned him from the inside.

“No! That’s not it at all. You can bite me and drink as much as you want” Eren said quickly and then flushed again. “I mean…” Shit. He was making a fool of himself again.

Levi shivered at the words and a tingle crept up his spine. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Fuck Eren…You don’t know what you’re saying…I can’t bite you.”

Eren’s heart plummeted again. “Why not? It’s ok. Mikasa’s bit me before. I don’t mind.” Levi’s eyes snapped open and glared at him. Eren’s breathing faltered at the look in those red tinted eyes.

“I don’t want to hear about Mikasa biting you Eren. Ever. I can’t bite you because the venom in my fangs would turn you into a vampire.”

Eren allowed the words to roll around in his thoughts and then it clicked. “You’re a pureblooded vampire…” Eren whispered in awe. They were creatures with unimaginable powers, or so the legends said.

Levi nodded his head sharply once. “Don’t invite me to bite you Eren because if I ever gave into that temptation, I would never forgive myself. I won’t condemn you to this hellish life.”

“Yeah I really don’t want to be a vampire. Being this is bad enough” Eren said trying to lighten the mood and gestured at himself. He then coughed lightly. “But you know…I…don’t mind giving you blood. You can still drink from me…just no teeth.”

Levi’s felt appreciation course through him and he smiled at Eren gently. There was also something else coursing through him rejoicing the fact that he could still get that blood. He walked gracefully over to Eren and looked into his big beautiful eyes. His fingers gently brushed Eren’s hair out of his face. “Thank you” he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Eren was holding his breath as he held Levi’s steady gaze. His heart was pounding and his cheeks were definitely flushed. It only got worse as Levi’s chilled finger trailed down his heated flesh to land gently at his pulse on his neck. Levi took a shaky breath and Eren could see the sharp pearly points.

“Eren…I-“ The door burst open and Levi jumped away from Eren quickly before he could finish his sentence.

“Hey Captain Shorty I- Oohhh. Am I interrupting something?” Hange’s face was split with a wide creepy grin. Her chestnut brown eyes took in the appearance of the two men. Levi had his eyes shut just as tightly as his mouth was shut. His arms folded across his chest. Eren was squirming awkwardly and his face was the color of an over ripe tomato.

Levi turned his back to her. “No you’re not interrupting anything. What do you want anyways?”

“I was just coming to remind you about my experiments today and that you had mentioned taking the troops out to the training grounds.”

“Right. Eren you are dismissed. Go get ready with the rest of squad.”

“Yes Captain” Eren responded and quickly headed for the door. “See you later Hange.”

“Bye cutie” Hange ruffled his hair as he walked by her. She then turned to Levi with a predatory smirk. “What were you doing with Eren?”

“Nothing. Quit being creepy and making shit up in that head of yours.”

“Hmm” Hange tapped her chin thoughtfully. “So if I have Eren strip down, for say more testing, there aren’t going to be any little nicks in that smooth skin of his, are there?”

Levi scowled at the woman. “What are you implying nut case?”

“Oh you know what I’m implying. You’ve finally started sampling the goods huh? I knew it was only a matter of time. Especially after your freak out yesterday.”

“Kindly fuck off and get back to work.”

Hange started laughing and it involved some snorting as well. “Wow you’re super touchy on this subject aren’t you? Probably because you know what you are doing is wrong. One, you are his superior officer. Two, that boy is going to fall head over heels in love with you if you keep sucking him off-“

“Stop right there” Levi said quickly and held up his hand. He gave Hange a disgusted look. “Don’t say things like that. I am not sucking him off. Do you even know that that means?”

Hange chuckled. “Oh I do and again it’s only a matter of time before one of you goes down that filthy little route.”

“Seriously this is none of your damn business, so keep your big nose out of it.” Levi huffed and folded his arms across his chest again. “It’s not just about his blood you know…I just…I like spending time with him…”

“OH MY GOD! You’re in love with him!” Hange cooed. “That is fucking adorable and you’re blushing! Fuck I think the world is coming to an end.”

Levi glared at her. “Just s-shut up already. I’ll take the troops out while you do…whatever the fuck you do.” With that he marched out of the room, past a still cooing Hange and didn’t look back.

Hange ran quickly back to her office and grabbed a piece of paper. She wrote out a little letter that was of course in code. When Levi left to go back into the city in a couple of days, she would ask him to hand deliver it to Erwin himself. Just for the giggles.

XXX

That night found Eren once again standing awkwardly in Levi’s office with the intimidating man staring down…or more accurately up at him. He fidgeted nervously as Levi continued to stare at him lost in thought. Levi had opened his mouth a couple of times to speak, but words wouldn’t come out and he’d close it again.

“Uh…Levi…?” Eren finally ventured.

Levi let out a puff of air and finally looked away. “I’m leaving in a couple days to go into the city for supplies before we get snowed in for the winter.”

Eren nodded. “Yeah that makes sense.”

“So I’m going to be gone for around two weeks” Levi continued and looked back at Eren. “And you’ll stay here.”

Again Eren nodded only this time his face was more confused. He assumed he was staying here. He wasn’t such a fan of going into the city and he still hadn’t mastered the art of conceal don’t feel with his feline traits. “Right…That’s cool.”

“I expect you to behave and not get into any scrap fights when I’m gone or so help me there will be hell to pay when I get back.”

“Understood.” After more silence stretched out, Eren fidgeted again. “Is that all?”

Levi looked at him thoughtfully. “No… I was wondering if… a fuck this is awkward…”

“Did you want more blood?” Eren asked cautiously.

“Yes! For fucks sake thank you. I was kind of dying over here” Levi said exhaustedly and then smiled softly. “So…is that a yes?”

“Yes” Eren said quickly and started taking his jacket off. He thought for a second and then removed his shirt as well.

“W-what are you doing!?” Levi asked in shock as he was presented with an exposed chest complete with lean muscles and two pinkish nubs. His own face going slightly pink at the display.

Eren shrugged and gave him a sheepish look. “I thought it would be better if you took blood from other places besides my lower arm. It’s easier to hide this way.” When Levi didn’t move from where he was standing and staring, Eren plucked out his own pocket knife and cut a nick on under his left collar bone. Levi took a shaky deep breath as the little line of red appeared. “Well hurry up. Don’t want to let it go to waste” Eren said cheekily.

He made a noise of surprise when Levi was instantly in front of him licking at his chest. His heart responded immediately to the close proximity and started beating out of control. Levi groaned and stepped closer to him as his tongue licked at the fresh cut. His hand slithered up Eren’s hot torso to land right over his rapidly beating heart. His other hand wrapped around Eren’s lower back. Eren took a shaky breath and let his eyes flutter shut enjoying every touch that Levi was giving him. He squeaked in surprise when Levi left another cut on him. This time lower on his chest. He squirmed and made a pleased noise as Levi’s tongue licked up the trail of blood that just so happened to be over his left nipple. Levi groaned again and the hand on Eren’s lower back moved lower still and squeezed. Eren felt his knees wobble and he grabbed onto Levi’s shoulders to avoid buckling under the pleasurable assault.

Levi noticed the shaking and slowly backed Eren against his desk. When Eren sat down on it, Levi smoothly placed himself between those long legs. While he took a couple of deep breaths, he cut another nick on Eren’s perfect skin. Eren buried his fingers into Levi’s silky hair carefully to avoid scratching him with the claws that were very much present. Claws he had no hope of retracting with how scattered and buzzy his brain was. He threw his head to the side in order for Levi to have more room sucking at his collar bone. His legs wrapped around Levi’s waist and he squeezed them never wanting to let go of the man within their grasps.

“Fuck Eren…” Levi groaned against his skin as his fingers grabbed at Eren’s hips. A couple of the brave fingers dipped into those tight white pants and Eren squirmed in his arms. Levi was lost in lust and it wasn’t entirely blood lust. Eren had awakened something inside of him that had been dead for far too long.

A knock on the door had them both jolting in surprise. Levi cussed and stormed over to the door. “Who the fuck is it?”

“It’s Eld. We are supposed to be going over the details of our trip. Remember?”

“Fuck. I forgot. Uh…give me a moment.” Levi looked around the room and his eyes landed on a very aroused and sexy as hell man. He started walking back to Eren picking up the discarded shirt and jacket along the way. “Here. I’m sorry, but I do need to go over this information. You can hide in my room until he leaves.”

Eren nodded numbly and got off the desk with shaky legs. He walked over to Levi’s room and shut the door behind him. The room was dark except for the little moonlight sneaking in through the window. Eren took a deep breath trying to clear his mind. He flopped down on Levi’s mattress with a sigh. A silly goofy grin split his face a second later. He almost giggled with his giddiness. His long time hero who was also a sexy vampire so wanted to bang him. God it had him fangirling like crazy.

Levi regretted agreeing to the meeting this night. He should have just told Eld to screw off and they would do it later, but he wasn’t that type of Captain. He liked to have everything fully planned out in advance. He wasn’t a fan of surprises. Not that going to the city should be that big of a deal, but Levi didn’t take chances. The problem though was that he couldn’t quite pay attention to his second in command. His eyes kept darting towards the door to his bedroom thinking about what was on the other side.

He sighed in relief when Eld finally left. He quickly shut the door that led into the hall and locked it. He then went to his bedroom and inched that door open. Eren was curled up on his bed tangled in sheets. His mouth opened slightly breathing evenly. Levi gave a wry smile. Of course the punk would fall asleep in his bed. He quietly approached the bed and kneeled in front of it. For a long time he just admired the figure sleeping there shirtless. Eventually he couldn’t resist the need to touch. He left feather light caresses on Eren’s adorable face and adorable ears. His finger trailed against soft lips and down a delicate neck around the leather collar.

Eren let out a little noise and rolled onto his back. Levi frowned. Now he couldn’t see Eren’s face clearly. He carefully climbed on top of the bed and let his gaze linger down Eren’s exposed chest. A moment later his fingers were back to touching and caressing. Eren squirmed and Levi looked back at his face only to be met with bleary green eyes gazing up at him.

“Levi…?” Eren whispered groggily.

“Hey. You should get to your own bed and sleep” Levi said neutrally. His fingers were still lingering on Eren’s stomach.

Eren flushed. “Oh right. Sorry for falling asleep in your bed” Eren said quickly and sat up. The room spun and he leaned forward holding his head. Levi’s fingers caressing down his spine left it tingling. He peeked at Levi between fingers to find the silver gaze locked onto his body. “Levi…?”

Levi jolted a little and removed his hands. He blinked at Eren and then stood up. “Go to bed Eren” Levi said as he averted his gaze. “In your own room” he tacked on with some amusement.

Eren chuckled. “Aye aye Captain. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Unfortunately for you, yes you will” Levi chuckled as well and watched with fond eyes as Eren got dressed and left. He then flopped down on his own mattress and took a deep breath in through his nose. It smelled like Eren. He smiled and rolled over to bury his face into the scent.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren watched as Levi and some of the other squad members rode off down the dirt path. His eyes lingering on his captain. There hadn’t been any further opportunities to talk to Levi about what the heck was going on between them. Levi seemed to be avoiding him and Eren was too terrified to go knocking. He let the days go past and now he kind of regretted it. He was so thoroughly confused. Excited, but confused. It seemed like maybe Levi had some sort of feelings towards him…or maybe he just wanted Eren for the blood in his veins. He wasn’t sure and he hated feeling like they were in limbo. He just wanted a freaking answer. Was that too much to ask for?

He pushed his broody feelings down and locked them away. He would think about them later when he was alone. Not when he was surrounded by all his other teammates. Definitely not when Mikasa was studying him with those stormy perceptive eyes of hers. If she asked him what he was thinking about, he knew he wouldn’t be able to lie. She always could tell when he was lying. He frowned as he shoveled the light snow off of the path. Speaking of Mikasa, when was the last time she had blood? He glanced at her. She looked fine, but he’d still offer her some blood soon just in case.

The rest of the week kind of went by in a blur. Eren spent his time brooding about Levi, being poked at by Hange and chilling with his friends. He even had a burst of excitement when he finally managed to get rid of his cat ears. Hell to the yes! Now if only he could get rid of everything at the same time. The moment he got rid of his cat ears, his tail poked back out. It seemed that he could mentally only block so much kitty cat at a time. He was currently practicing on the roof, but was interrupted by Mikasa joining him.

“Hey” Mikasa greeted and plopped down next to him. She studied him for a moment. “How are you doing?”

Eren shrugged. “I’m fine. Getting the hang of this…I think.” Eren demonstrated by extending his claws and then retracting them. He looked up at his sister. “How are you doing?”

Mikasa shrugged and smiled softly at him. “Happy that Captain Levi let us join his squad and it seems like he is treating you fairly enough.”

Eren felt heat creep up his cheeks and thanked the cold weather and dim light. Oh Levi was treating him like something. Kind of like a big tasty popsicle he wanted to suck on…maybe touch…maybe bend over and- “Yeah. I’m happy I ended up here…” Eren said quietly and looked back up at the sky.

“Are you cold?” Mikasa asked in a concerned tone.

“Nah. Not yet. A little chilly, but I like it up here it’s quiet and the stars are pretty.”

Mikasa joined him at gazing up at the sky and then glanced back at Eren. “Yeah it is pretty…” she said softly and then flushed.

“Oh! I’ve been meaning to ask you” Eren started and turned towards her. “How are you doing with…well you know…are you thirsty?”

Mikasa’s heart fluttered. Eren was offering his blood, but she was told pretty damn firmly by Levi that wasn’t an option anymore. However, Levi wasn’t here and Eren’s blood was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. It was too damn tempting. She nibbled at her lip. Really there was no way Levi would ever find out… “Umm… are you offering?” Mikasa asked in a whisper.

Eren beamed at her. “Of course! You’re my sister. Can’t have you going nuts and biting just anything with a pulse.”

“It’s not funny Eren…” Mikasa said petulantly. “Um…and yes…I would appreciate that…”

“Ok cool. There’s a bend over there that’s pretty much hidden. Not that anyone would venture up here in the cold, but just to be safe.” Eren got to his feet and held out his hand. “Come on.”

Mikasa accepted Eren’s outstretched hand and let him hoist her to her feet. She followed Eren over to the secret little area with a pounding heart.

“Ok how do you want to do this?” Eren asked as he sat down on the cold snow.

“Can I bite your shoulder?”

“Sure just don’t bite too hard” Eren teased. He shed his jacket and pulled one arm out of his shirt. He bunched the material up to expose his shoulder.

Mikasa gently touched him and lowered her mouth next to his shoulder blade. Eren made a little noise when her pointy fangs imbedded into him. He let out a sigh after a moment and looked back out into the sky. “I hope when winters over, we can go on a mission at least outside of Wall Rose. I want to see what’s out there. I kind of want to get back home too. I know mom’s dead, but I’d still like to visit our old home. Maybe see if there is anything left behind.” Eren let out a sad chuckle. “Heck maybe we can each find one of her necklaces to wear as a reminder.”

Mikasa slid her fangs free and licked at the puncture wounds. “Yeah maybe…” she mumbled sadly. “You’d look good with a necklace. Maybe that one with the green stone she used to wear.”

Eren pulled his jacket back on. “Oh yeah that one was pretty sweet. She always said it reminded her of my eyes.”

“You’re eyes are prettier.”

“Oh my god you’re such a sap Mikasa” Eren laughed and shoved her playfully. He yawned and shivered slightly. “Although now I am starting to get cold. Want to head back down with me?”

Mikasa nodded and followed after him silently.

XX

Erwin looked again at the sloppily written letter in his fingers. Well more like a note than an actual letter. He pursed his lips thoughtfully. Well it’s not like he’s that surprised after all.

_We have tasted that red wine you acquired for us and we agree it is delicious. Heck we can’t bear the thought of being separated from it. We love it that much._

Now what to do? What to do? Erwin folded the little piece of paper back up and tossed it into the little fire he had going in his personal little fireplace. It paid to be a Commander in the military. He wasn’t freezing to death anytime soon. He stood up and smoothed down the wrinkles in his clothing. It was about time to hunt down his short feisty Captain and have a little discussion.

Ah and there he was. “Captain Levi” Erwin called after the short man.

Levi turned and saw Erwin approaching. He waited patiently for the larger man to catch up to him. “And what do I owe the pleasure Commander Erwin?” Levi asked sarcastically and cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh you know just hoping for a friendly chat. Are you free right now?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really” Erwin said with a pleasant smile. Levi rolled his eyes and gestured Erwin forward. “Thanks.” Erwin turned around and headed back to his office. Levi right next to him. Once they got there Erwin got comfy in his chair and studied Levi for a moment or two. “So how are things with your pet?”

Levi’s eyes narrowed and he studied Erwin in return. “Thing are fine. Hange’s been working with him and getting new theories or some shit like that.”

“Hmm.” Erwin tapped his desk and smirked when Levi crossed his arms in front of his chest. Definitely one of his giveaways that he is either very uncomfortable, hiding something or both. “I would offer you blood, but you don’t really need it do you? Having a fresh, hopefully willing, supply back at base probably has you covered.”

Levi scowled and his eye twitched. “Fuck. Hange fucking told you didn’t she!? Dammit Erwin! Did you ask her to spy on me!?”

Erwin let out an amused chuckle. “This seems to be a touchy subject for you… I thought you said I didn’t have anything to worry about.”

“And you don’t” Levi spat back. “Everything is fine. It’s not like I’m the first vampire he’s ever met and the brat knows how to keep a secret.”

“Ah but you are his Captain. Are you ordering him to do this?”

“What!? No! I asked and he said yes. Jesus. What kind of person do you think I am?”

“A person who may or may not be falling in love.” Erwin watched in amusement as Levi’s cheeks flared to life.

“I’m not falling in love!” Levi said in a panicky voice. “I just…I don’t know. I like spending time with him and he tastes good. Why do you and Hange feel like making it complicated?”

“Because we both care for you. That is why I’m not going to do anything about this even though it is highly inappropriate. Just be careful Levi. You should probably have a discussion with Eren about where you two stand with each other, so no one gets hurt.” Levi opened his mouth to retort, but Erwin’s raised hand silenced him. “I’m just saying go slow. Take him on cute little monster dates. Get to know each other before you toss him into your bed.”

Levi quirked an eyebrow. “Thanks for the relationship advice _dad_. When was the last time you had a date anyways?”

Erwin quirked his own eyebrow in response. “When was the last time _you_ had anything remotely like a relationship?” Levi scowled and looked away. “That’s what I thought. Been quite a while hasn’t it? I don’t want you falling too deep too fast. Just, you know, protect that virtue of yours _son_.”

Levi let out a sarcastic snort. “It’s my love life. I’ll do what I want” he responded petulantly. “Is this all you wanted? Can I leave now?”

“Fine. I’ll free you from your misery. Get out of here.” Erwin laughed as Levi bolted from the room.

XXX

After Erwin’s super awkward talk, Levi couldn’t stop thinking about it. Which made him super annoyed. What did those two know about anything anyways? He frowned as he bounced up and down on his trotting horse. Things were fine with Eren. They didn’t need to start labeling shit or anything. They just needed to like be together and stuff. He liked Eren. Eren liked him…from what he could tell anyways. At least he hoped Eren liked him. He also liked Eren’s blood a lot. Like totally addicted to that sweet sweet nectar and he really didn’t want to screw things up. Levi let out a disgruntled sigh. Dammit Erwin was totally right wasn’t he? Levi should take it slow. Take Eren out on little dates. Well as much as he could without everyone on his squad and their mothers finding out.

They should be getting back to the castle today and tonight Levi would request Eren join him in his office. Then Levi would talk to him. What he was going to say he had no flipping clue, but he would try. He thought about it over and over again as they journeyed. When his eyes finally landed on the gray stones of the castle, his heart decided to see how fast it could actually beat in his chest. He swallowed and pushed away all the jittery feelings. He wasn’t about to turn into a silly besotted sap. Although when he locked eyes with Eren’s in the courtyard, all his resolve crumbled and the jittery feelings consumed him again.

Levi took deep breaths and planned to ignore Eren for the time being. Until he could get himself back under control. He smiled wryly though when Eren joined him the second he dismounted his horse. He glanced at Eren and noticed no little cat ears sitting on his head. Eren noticed and gave Levi a winning grin.

“Yeah that’s right. No cat ears. Hange’s been running me into the ground with practicing” Eren chuckled. “Welcome back by the way.”

Levi frowned slightly. “I have to say I miss the ears.”

Eren’s smile faltered for a second. “Well I can bring them back whenever you want.”

“Just never mind right now. Be useful and help the rest of the squad with their horses.”

“Sure Cap. I’m all over it.” Eren gave Levi a lazy salute and sauntered off towards the little cluster of hoofed glory. Levi’s eyes trailed him for a second and with a deep breath, he turned back to take care of his own horse.

Eren was vibrating with excitement as he walked to Levi’s office. It was pretty darn late and the halls were quiet making his footfalls echo. It also made Eren’s heart jump faster the closer he got. Eren didn’t waste a second when Levi opened the door before entering. He watched as Levi shut the door and listened to that beautiful lock clicking into place. When Levi turned those piercing eyes on him, Eren felt like swooning. Really swooning, but instead he just smiled shyly.

“You know I missed you Levi. It wasn’t the same around here without your grumpy presence.”

Levi snorted and took a step towards Eren. Little tingles of heat were already spreading through his body in anticipation. “Yeah I missed you too” he replied back casually.

Eren chuckled. “Me or my blood?” Eren could feel his fangs starting to pop up in his mouth the closer Levi got. He also remembered what Levi said about his cat ears, so he let those suckers out as well. Not that they wouldn’t have shown up soon enough. Levi turned his brain to a melty gooey mess which left little in ways of mental barriers.

Levi stopped within arm’s reach of Eren and shrugged. “Both.”

“D-do you want some blood right now?” Eren stammered and flushed with embarrassment.

Levi smirked wickedly and ran a cool finger against Eren’s bright red cheek. He trailed it down Eren’s neck, over the leather collar and his own body shivered lightly when he felt that rapid pulse right under that tan surface. “I would like that. Thanks for offering.”

“Y-yeah! Anytime” Eren said quickly and then practically tore his coat and shirt off. He turned around to walk over to the desk when an angry little hiss escaped Levi. Eren tried to turn around to ask what was wrong, but found himself slammed into the nearest wall. His hands instantly had gone up to stop himself from the harsh impact. “Levi! What the hell!?”

“That little vampire bitch bit you!” Levi growled out. The items on his desk rattled and Eren could sense his irritated aura leaking out.

“H-hey! Woah calm down! First of all she’s my sister. You can’t call her a bitch” Eren said trying to sound firm but he was kind of freaking out. Levi’s fingers were crushing his arms.

“But she bit you! That is not ok Eren! It’s not! You are mine! And she disobeyed my order to never drink your blood again!” Levi rambled off as every possessive instinct in his body cried out in rage.

“Ok. You need to calm down and let go of me Levi” Eren said in a tight tone. “You are hurting me.”

Levi pulled his hands away from Eren’s body like they were burnt. He took a couple steps back and wrapped his arms tightly around himself trying to contain the swell of emotions wracking his system. He hadn’t felt anything this intense for decades. He needed time to pull himself back together. He quickly bolted into this bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Eren watched with stunned eyes as Levi seemed to breakdown completely. The air froze in his lungs and he flinched as Levi’s bedroom door slammed shut. He let out all the air in his lungs and tried to let the tension out of his muscles. What the fuck was that? He stood silently in the office trying to sort through what just went down. A tiny choked sob drew his attention immediately towards the bedroom door. Ok. So obviously he fucked up somehow and obviously he needed to fix it.

He took a deep breath and walked slowly to the door. The sobbing noises getting a little louder the closer he got. Eren took another cleansing breath and turned the doorknob, he poked his head in tentatively. What he saw made his heart pang painfully. His impressively strong Captain was curled up around himself on the bed buried under the blanket. “Levi?” Eren called out as he stepped into the room. A pained noise and further curling was all Eren received.

Eren scurried over to the side of the bed and kneeled down. He peeled the blanket back and stared at Levi’s tear stained face. His piercing eyes shut tight to him. “Levi please talk to me. What is going on? What did I do wrong? Please talk to me” Eren pleaded and cupped Levi’s wet cheek gently.

Levi took a deep shaky breath and tried to cut off the sob that wanted to escape. He didn’t quite manage it though. He kept taking deep breaths to collect himself enough to be able to talk. Eren’s slightly calloused thumb caressing his cheek seemed to help and eventually he opened his eyes. He looked into Eren’s adorably concerned face. “I…Eren you can’t let anyone else have your blood…I…The thought of someone else being that intimate with you… _biting you_ …it just…” Levi dwindled off and buried his face into his pillow.

Eren frowned. “But Mikasa is my sister Levi. She needs me to survive…”

“No she doesn’t! She can find someone else!” Levi barked out. “Eren I like you…a lot…and letting someone else drink from you… _bite you_ …It feels like a betrayal…like you’re cheating on me. It makes me want to tear the offending party to fucking shreds. Do you understand?”

Eren blinked and froze as his brain digested the words. “You like me...?” Eren whispered. “As in like like?”

Levi groaned and threw his head back. Stupid adorable clueless dolt. He wrapped his hand around Eren’s neck and pulled him down for what was supposed to be a hard kiss, but at the last moment he changed it to a gentle chaste one. “Yes Eren. I like like you. I want kiss you and all that other romantic stupid shit.”

“Oh…” Eren replied dumbly and then felt heat explode like fireworks on his cheeks. “So are…are we dating?”

Levi blinked up into the adorably confused face. “I want to…Do you want to?”

“Yes!” Eren cried out loudly and then felt more heat crawl down his neck to his pounding chest. “I mean…yeah…I would like that.”

Levi chuckled at Eren’s outburst and then pulled him down for another kiss. This one lingering a little longer and involved lips moving tentatively. Levi pulled back a fraction, so he could stare into the glittery magical eyes. “Eren promise me you will never share your blood with anyone else ever again. Even your sister. It would destroy me. Vampires are a possessive species. Especially when it comes to their partner.”

Eren chewed on his lower lip and looked away for a split second. He then locked his gaze with those dark silvery eyes that seemed to shine in the dim light. “Ok. I promise, but what about Mikasa? We have to help her find someone else. I can’t abandon her Levi.”

“We will. I promise we’ll help her, but can we please quit talking about it right now? I hate thinking about it and there are other things I want to be doing…”

Eren felt an excited tightening in his lower abdomen at the look Levi was giving him. It didn’t help that the silky black strands were all mussed up and Levi’s face was flushed. It gave him a ravished look that had Eren’s blood pumping. Eren crawled on top of the bed quickly caging Levi’s smaller frame underneath of him. Those silver eyes went wide for a second, but as Levi rolled onto his back, they twinkled with mirth and a lewd little smile graced those soft thin lips.

Levi felt his body respond in a very positive way when Eren caged him in. He reached up and let his fingers caress over every little bump and dip of Eren’s torso. Eren’s breathing faltered and his lips parted to bring in short gasps of air. Those magical eyes never looked away from Levi even as he pulled him back down for a kiss. Eren moaned into the kiss and dropped to his elbows. Levi buried his fingers deeper into that fluffy brown hair. His other fingers trailed down Eren’s spine. Levi licked at Eren’s closed lips that quickly parted for him. Both groaned as Levi slid his tongue into Eren’s hot willing mouth. He trailed his tongue gently against Eren’s itty bitty fangs and his body shivered in response. He tried to lift his hips to Eren’s for the friction his body craved, but then frowned heavily with realization that his lower half was still pinned down by blankets.

With a growl and with some force, he flipped them over to free himself from the restrictive barrier. Eren squeaked and then started giggling as his head hit a pillow. He smiled teasingly up at Levi who was now hovering over him. Those silver eyes tinged red around the edges. White fangs the tiniest bit descended and just visible with the parted lips. Levi at this moment looked like the sexy predator that he was and Eren’s body tingled and clenched at the position he was in. He then frowned. He wanted to see more of Levi. He wanted to feel more. He reached up and started to unbutton Levi’s nice pretty white shirt. Levi sat back and Eren groaned at the pressure of that firm ass on him. His fingers faltering in their quest. Levi’s took over and an instant later the shirt was no longer an issue.

Levi fell back down on Eren and pressed their bodies together loving every inch of skin to skin contact. Eren’s body was hot on his chilled one. He loved every touch Eren placed on him. He loved the way Eren’s mouth tasted and how Eren’s tongue danced with his. He loved how they rocked against each other and how Eren’s sexy long leg wrapped around his waist pulling him closer and harder with each movement. Eren’s ass felt perfect in his hand and with every squeeze he felt Eren squirm. Levi groaned and broke mouth contact. He buried his face into the crook of Eren’s neck running his tongue on the edge of the leather brand before landing on Eren’s pulse point. His hands gripped hard at Eren’s hips. “Eren…I need you…” Levi whispered against his pulse in a strained voice.

“Yeah…uh…ok” Eren murmured quickly. “Do you have a knife or something in here?”

“Yeah…I’ll get it…Just don’t go anywhere…” Levi said as he reluctantly untangled himself. He rolled off the bed and walked over to the dresser right next to it. He fished out the little knife hidden there and was about to shut the drawer when his eyes landed on a little container of lotion. He hesitated for a moment, but then with shaky fingers, grabbed it as well. He was just about to crawl back on the bed when Eren’s hands on his hips stopped him. Eren looked up at him with bright shiny eyes and pink cheeks.

“Wait…uh…you know your pants look uncomfortable and my pants are uncomfortable…so maybe we should take them off?”

Levi quirked a brow at Eren’s innocent little statement and innocent little face. He then started laughing. Fuck he was screwed wasn’t he? So much for going slow. How could he possibly say to Eren when he looked like this? “Alright. If you think that would be more comfortable…”

Eren nodded quickly and then his nimble fingers started undoing the fastening of Levi’s pants that were indeed feeling quite uncomfortable. Levi was flooded with desire at the whole position though. Eren sitting on the bed in front of him. The perfect height for deliciously sinful things. His hasty fingers tugging down on the white material was charmingly adorable. Eren frowned a moment later and looked up at him sheepishly. “Boots are in the way…” he mumbled and Levi laughed again.

“I imagine they are…” Levi awkwardly made it to the bed next to Eren and sat down. “Next time boots come off first.” Levi pulled one boot off and then stared at Eren with amusement.

“Oh right! Boots off.” Eren quickly went about pulling his boots off. He then stood up and wiggled out of his tight white pants.

Levi was momentarily distracted from any other thoughts and just watched the little display of wiggling hips and a furry tail swaying with the moments. Eren turned back to look at Levi and then smirked in amusement. He gestured to the boot that was still very much on Levi’s foot. Levi shrugged and quickly pulled it off along with his pants. They both stared at each other after that. Their eyes roaming over every inch of displayed skin. It was Eren who made the first move locking his mouth firmly onto Levi’s. Fingers soon buried in each other hair as they tried to meld their tongues and bodies together. Levi pressed Eren back until he was lying on the mattress.

When it got to be too much for Levi again, he broke mouth contact. The last thing he need to do was prick Eren with a fang filled with vampire venom. “Eren… Will you roll onto your stomach? There’s something I need to do…” Levi said quietly against Eren’s chest. His mouth pressed right over Eren’s rapidly pounding heart.

“Yeah ok” Eren said breathlessly and rolled over. A groan escaped him when Levi’s hard length pressed snuggly against his ass. Levi gripped at his hip with one hand and rolled his own hips against Eren getting more delicious noises and breaths to come out of Eren’s enchanting mouth. While his one hand gripped with each rock of his body, Levi used his other hand to locate the little puncture marks on Eren’s back. He was going to erase those marks and make his own. Eren squeaked when the point of the blade sliced him, but then his body shivered violently as Levi’s licked at the wound and sucked. When the wound wasn’t providing any more blood, he repeated the action on the other mark. Eren moaned and arched against him.

Eren was melting and buzzing. Levi was teasing him horribly with the sucking and rubbing and he was so freaking hard. He couldn’t take it anymore and reached down to touch himself. A relieved noise escaped him when he finally got the much needed friction. Levi groaned against his shoulder and his grip got even tighter. Eren’s eyes flew open as he felt the little boxer briefs he was wearing be tugged down. He removed where his hand was pressing and assisted in the endeavor. A strangled moan escaped him when a cold wet finger rubbed and pressed at him. He shivered and pushed backwards getting that teasing finger to slip in just a fraction.

Levi groaned and another slice was made to Eren’s back. He licked at the fresh blood as his finger slipped further in and twirled. Eren squirmed underneath of him and Levi had to rebalance himself to avoid falling off of the lovely little ride. The ride that only got squirmier the more fingers he added.

Eren was a complete wreck. No coherent thoughts or words were coming out of him anytime soon. The only thing that escaped him were little noises. Well little noises until he felt something much bigger and stiffer replacing those fingers. Then a loud moan escaped him and his body shook with both pain and pleasure.

Levi inched in slowly at first, but it was too much. Eren was too hot. Too tight. He lost control and pushed all the way in. Eren cried out and arched into him. Levi paused as his body shook with pleasure. He panted against Eren’s back and gave a lazy lick to his latest cut that was already clotting. Eren’s body trembled beneath him. They stayed that way for a moment just breathing. When Eren wiggled his hips, Levi groaned and slowly rolled his own. Out and then in. No objections came from Eren, so he repeated the motion again and again. Each time a little faster and a little harder.

Eren was dying in pleasurable bliss. This was way more intense and wonderful than he had ever imagined. Levi felt amazing and he was doing so many amazingly tantalizing things to Eren. He was licking at him, caressing him, wrecking his ass. Eren cried out in pleasure again as the fingers wrapped around him stroked with the perfect amount of pressure and speed. All of Eren’s muscles clenched in anticipation and he clawed at the sheets. A moment later the tension sprang free and he was thoroughly dirtying the sheets below.

Levi groaned again as Eren tightened like a vice and his body shook with pleasurable aftershocks. Levi was completely lost at that moment and buried himself deep as he too found the blissful release. He panted against Eren’s sweaty and spit slicked back as everything became a buzzy blurry mess around him. Eren flopped down on the bed boneless and Levi was right behind him. He curled himself protectively around his adorable brunette with adorable cat ears and adorable eyes.

“You are mine Eren Yeager and I won’t share you with anyone” Levi whispered against the fluffy strands.

Eren stretched and rolled over to face Levi. His fingers trailed against the smooth flushed cheek and his legs wrapped themselves into muscular pale legs. “Yeah. I’m yours Levi. I think I’ve always been yours. Did you know I’ve admired you for as long as I can remember? But when I saw you, it wasn’t just admiration if felt. I was very much attracted to you.”

Levi smirked and rubbed their noses together. “Is that so?”

“Yep” Eren grinned and kissed Levi’s cheek. “You had me at ‘cuff the brat.’”

“Aw well isn’t that adorable” Levi teased and rubbed a pointy ear between his fingers. “I’m not going to lie, the first whiff I got of you all covered in blood was mouthwatering.”

Eren frowned. “I’m not sure if that’s romantic or not…”

Levi chuckled. “Probably not, but I just couldn’t stop thinking about you after that. You’ve been driving me crazy since day one and you always fucking cut or bit yourself. Do you have any idea what that did to me?”

Eren shrugged. “From what I’ve heard it drove you crazy.”

Levi sighed and pulled Eren tighter against him. “You should probably get to bed. You’ve been gone a long time. Someone might have noticed.”

“Well they were all asleep when I left, so they probably haven’t. I don’t really feel like leaving either.”

Levi smiled fondly at the man in his arms. He ran his fingers through Eren’s fluffy hair scratching his scalp lightly. Eren’s eyes closed and a little purring noise escaped him. Levi’s eyebrows arched. That is just freaking adorable and the noise was so absolutely peaceful. Hell Levi really didn’t want to let Eren out of this bed ever again, but he had to for the sake of everyone’s sanity. “I don’t want you to either, but unless you want to the whole squad to know you’re my lover, you best scurry on…However, maybe you should rinse off in my shower first…you are fucking filthy.”

“Would it be so bad if they did know?” Eren said as he slowly sat up. His body felt kind of weird.

“I honestly don’t know. I’m your commanding officer and you are the squad’s unique little pet. I have no idea what the reactions would be…and I don’t really want to find out at this moment. Does that upset you?”

Eren shrugged and leaned down to bury his face against Levi’s chest. “Not really. I mean eventually I don’t want to have to lurk in the shadows, but I can wait.”

“Thanks brat” Levi said fondly. “Now go rinse off and get to bed. I have my own mess to clean up before going to sleep.” Not that Levi ever got a ton of sleep at night. He was a nocturnal creature after all, but he was forced to live in the daylight to fit in.

Eren blushed. “R-right. Ok.” Eren stepped off the bed with wobbly legs and awkwardly walked to the attached teeny tiny private bathroom Levi got for being Captain. He rinsed quickly and got dressed. He glanced one more time at Levi who was now sitting on the bed in his underwear. A shy smile lit up his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow Levi.”

Levi returned the smile. “Yeah you will. Goodnight Eren.” Eren was just exiting through the door when Levi hopped off the bed to chase after him. Eren turned to look at him, but before he could question anything, Levi pulled him down for a kiss. “You forgot that” Levi murmured against his lips.

Eren broke out into the wide smile. “You’re right I did forget to do that. I should fix that.” He leaned back in to kiss Levi again.

Levi swatted him away with a chuckle. “Seriously go to bed before I have to punish you bratty kitty.” Eren’s laugh still echoed in the room long after he had left. Levi felt like he was floating. God he was so happy and he couldn’t stop smiling. Which was an awful thing. He couldn’t be smiling all the time. It would make people suspicious. He tried frowning, but again it morphed into a grin. Oh to hell with it Levi thought as he ripped the soiled and tattered sheet off of his bed. Ok that got a frown. How the hell was he supposed to explain that he needed new sheets? Also, no one would be able to wash these sheets because then they would all know he got some action and questions would start forming as to who that action was from. The claw marks would be a dead giveaway.

Levi frowned thoughtfully and then smiled wickedly. Looks like Eren just got another chore to do tomorrow. Wash these sheets in his tiny shower. He wouldn’t be disposing of the sheets. Nope. They would be reused the next time he took Eren to bed to avoid ruining his next set of sheets. He would have to find out a solution to Eren’s claws though… Maybe he could tie them to the bedpost. He chuckled and flopped down on the quilt he was using to cover the mattress. Yeah he was totally going to tie Eren up. He smiled stupidly and buried his face into the blanket.


	8. Chapter 8

Eren yawned as he plopped down at the wooden table next to his best friend and sister. Armin gave him a curious look and then ventured to ask his question he had been wanting to all morning, but didn’t with so many ears in their vicinity. “Hey Eren where were you last night?”

Eren hand paused midair with his spoon full of goopy oatmeal. “Ah…what do you mean? I was sleeping in bed” he responded awkwardly and then cursed internally when he felt a line of heat run over his cheeks.

Armin tilted his head and gave him a knowing look. “Not all of the night you weren’t. I woke up and noticed you were gone. I waited for you to return for quite a long time, but you didn’t.”

Eren shrugged. “I went up on the roof to think and practice. I couldn’t sleep was all.” Eren took a bite of his food and tried to ignore the nervous feelings he had.

Mikasa was staring at him with narrowed eyes. “You’re lying” she said flatly.

“I’m not lying!” Eren said defensively and bristled. “I just wanted some alone time or is that not allowed anymore?”

“Eren calm down” Armin said in a soothing voice. “If you say you were up on the roof, we’ll believe you.”

“For now” Mikasa added in a low voice. Her eyes still narrowed on Eren’s flushed face and red ears. “But you should have stayed in bed last night and not gone wandering around.”

“What Eren was lurking around the castle last night?” Jean asked in a sneer as he sat down.

Eren groaned. “I just went to get fresh air…”

Jean smiled at him knowingly and his eyebrows arched. Eren did not like the wicked gleam in his eyes. “All by yourself?”

Eren’s eyes narrowed. “Yes.”

Jean chuckled. “Oh really? Then where did all those lovely little scratches on your back come from?”

Eren paled and swallowed. “I…I accidently scratched myself.”

“Eren…” Mikasa said in a low threatening voice. Eren chanced a glance at her sister and found her eyes narrowed to dangerous levels. “What happened to your back?”

“I already told you. I scratched myself accidently.”

“I thought you had pretty good control of your claws now” Armin added thoughtfully with a frown.

Shit. Eren was floundering. He opened his mouth and closed it. His mind running a mile a minute to come up with some excuse, but all it kept coming back to was that Jean was a complete horse faced asshole.

“Is someone hurting you Eren?” Mikasa asked still in her low deadly voice.

“No!” Eren barked out. “Seriously just let it go! I scratched myself. There is nothing else to the story.”

“Ah…I highly doubt that…” Jean said out silkily next to him. Marco gave him a disapproving stare and whacked his arm. Jean glanced at him and frowned. “Fine. I’m done…for now.”

Eren let out a sigh of relief, but fidgeted when he noticed Armin still studying him with a thoughtful pout and Mikasa glaring. “Ok seriously. I just went out for fresh air last night and accidently scratched myself. There is nothing else to the story.”

Ymir and Krista plopped down on the bench next to Mikasa and across from Eren. The brunette freckled woman smirked. “I don’t know what you are all talking about, but from what I overheard just leave Eren alone. It’s none of your business what he does.” Oh thank fuck for Ymir Eren thought. “If he wants to slink away for some kinky fun sexy time, it’s his choice.”

Eren’s eyes grew to comical sizes and he started cursing internally at Ymir with every phrase he knew. Armin sputtered on his drink. Mikasa slammed down her fork causing everyone in the freaking dining room to look their way.

“What!?” Mikasa screeched. “What do you mean that Eren was having sex!?”

Eren glanced around and noticed everyone was staring at him. Even a pair a sexy silver eyes under raised delicate black eyebrows. Shit. He just wanted to the floor to swallow him up with how unbelievably embarrassed he was. “Oh for fucks sake! Shut up Mikasa!” Eren scolded. “Ymir is just being a bitch. There was no sex. Dammit. Thanks for completely humiliating me.” Eren stood up quickly and stormed out of the dining room. His face bright red and his tail twitching in agitation.

Mikasa’s mouth snapped shut and she noticed everyone staring at her. She instantly felt awful for her outburst. She had thoroughly embarrassed Eren and he would be pissed at her for ages. She quietly excused herself and hurried after him to apologize.

Eren ran to the safest place he could think of. He knocked erratically on the door and almost cried in relief when it swung open to reveal a crazy woman with glasses on the other side. Hange looked at him with large eyes.

“Oh cutie pie! What’s the matter?” Hange cooed and pulled him into the lab. She shut the door behind them and maneuvered Eren into a chair. She kneeled in front of him and scratched soothingly behind his velvety pointy ears.

Eren couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks anymore, so he just let them. “Mikasa announced to practically the whole squad that I’m off having sex” Eren choked out and buried his face into his hands.

Hange’s fingers paused in their soothing motions. She pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Well are you?”

“What!?” Eren choked out and looked at her with a bright red face.

Hange grinned at him. “Oh you are! It’s about time Shorty got some action and you two are so freaking adorable together.” Hange’s eyes took a dreamy quality.

“Hange!” Eren whined loudly and hid his now super red face into his hands. “No one is supposed to know…” he mumbled miserably.

Hange patted his head. “Oh don’t worry cutie. I won’t be telling anyone…so how was it? Did he rock your world?”

“Oh my god please stop…” Eren whined and then peeked at her between his fingers. He smiled shyly and nodded. Hange squealed and then burst out laughing. Eren then frowned at her. “But I don’t want people to know I’m having sex and Levi made it clear he doesn’t want anyone to know about us… Hange I don’t know what to do…”

Hange shrugged. “Ignore the fuckers and pretend you’re still the sweet innocent virgin you used to be.”

Eren laughed and a smile grew on his tear stained face. “Easier said than done…”

“So how did the topic even get brought up?” Hange asked as she stood up and walked over to the desk she had been working at before Eren’s interruption.

Eren had just started telling her the story when there was a soft knocking on the door. Hange sighed and walked back over to the door. She cracked it open a smidgen and took a peek at her new visitor. Eren could hear the voice on the other side of the door and frowned. Hange looked over his shoulder and raised her brow. Eren shook his head no. He was too pissed to deal with his sister right now.

“Sorry dear. Eren and I are in the middle of some testing. I’ll tell him you stopped by though” Hange said neutrally. Eren sighed when the door shut and Hange walked back over to her table. “You’ll have to talk to her eventually. She is your sister.”

“Yeah well I don’t have to talk to her right now. She crossed a line” Eren said petulantly.

Hange shrugged. “I believe you were telling me a story?”

“Oh right!” Eren continued weaving the tale of his embarrassment from breakfast and by the end, Hange was cackling with mirth.

“Oh Eren you poor baby” Hange cooed. Eren rolled his eyes and huffed at her. He was about to retort when the door opened up and Levi strolled in. Eren’s heart fluttered and he felt the heat crawl up on his face again. He quickly averted his gaze to anything besides the man walking up to him.

“Hange give us a moment” Levi said in a bored tone.

“Of course Shorty. Just no fucking in my lab…unless you allow me to watch for scientific purposes.” Levi gave her a scathing look and she just cackled on her way out.

Once the door was shut behind Hange, Levi dropped to his knees in front of where Eren was sitting on the chair. His little kitty fangs were worrying at his lower lip and Levi shuddered at the sight. Damn seeing Eren’s itty bitty fangs did things to him. Wonderful things. Eren still wasn’t looking at him and Levi did not like that. He reached up and pushed Eren’s hair out of his face. Those magical eyes glanced at him hesitantly.

“I swear I didn’t say anything…” Eren said quietly. “They were just teasing and Mikasa took it seriously, but I swear Levi I didn’t tell.”

Levi regarded the upset kitty brat and caressed his flushed cheek. “I know” Levi responded calmly and ran his finger over Eren’s soft lower lip. “Eren open your mouth.”

Eren gave him a confused look and did as he was bid. He was still confused when Levi started rubbing his finger over his little sharp fangs. He could hear Levi’s breathing get a little quicker and he could smell his scent getting a little stronger. He felt a little shock of pleasure run through him when Levi’s other hand gripped his thigh and squeezed.

“Eren…” Levi whispered in a strangled voice. He quit stroking Eren’s fangs and tangled his fingers into Eren’s hair instead. Eren let out a noise of surprise when Levi pulled him into a kiss. Levi took advantage of Eren’s parted lips and ran his tongue over the sharp points of Eren’s teeth. He groaned and pushed himself up from the floor. Eren’s brain was already fogging up and he moaned in pleasure when Levi straddled his lap without once breaking mouth contact.

Levi knew he shouldn’t be doing this here…at this time of day, but Eren was just so delicious in every sense of the word. The logical part of his brain just flew out the window when Eren was around. Especially now that he knew Eren’s body intimately. It made him into a horny bastard with only one thing on his mind. His fingers trailed around Eren’s leather collar and played with the metal tag in front. The tag that branded Eren as his. He groaned again and grinded harder against Eren’s willing body. Eren was trembling again and making such beautiful little noises.

Mikasa frowned heavily with her outside chores. She glanced back at the castle where she knew Eren was hiding from her. Damn she had really messed up this time. It was driving her crazy. Also Eren was definitely going to get in trouble if he didn’t start doing his morning chores. She couldn’t let that happen. With a determine huff, she stalked back into the castle. It was time to pull Eren out of his brooding whether he liked it or not.

Armin watched his black haired friend march into the castle with a determined gleam in her stormy eyes. He sighed. He followed a second later to make sure she didn’t do anything too impulsive. When she and Eren got like this, things could become a shit show. They were both furiously stubborn people and Armin had become resigned to his role of referee between them.

Mikasa strode quickly up to Hange’s lab. This time she wouldn’t knock. She wouldn’t give them the option to push her away. She threw open the door and stepped inside. She had expected Eren to be frustrated and annoyed at her. What she didn’t expect to find was him sucking on their Captain’s neck while the short male groaned and grinded on his lap. Mikasa’s eyes almost fell out of her head and she gaped.

Eren’s head whipped up with lightning speed and his hands quit groping Levi’s ass. Levi’s mouth snapped shut to hide his fangs and he shut his eyes tightly to avoid any sight of his red glowing eyes, but it was too late the slight vampire aura rolling off of him was enough to definitely give away what he was.

Mikasa couldn’t talk. Her mind was a deserted ghost town as she continued to look at the picture the two of them made in front of her. Eren’s eyes were huge saucers and he just stared at her terrified. He just didn’t know what to say and no words came to his mind. It only got worse when Armin hurried in through the door as well and froze instantly at the sight. Armin was the first to move out of his frozen state and he shut the door quietly behind him. He at least had the mental capacity to know that no one else should witness what was happening or about to happen.

Levi recovered next and climbed off of Eren’s lap smoothing down his clothes. He gave Mikasa a degrading look. “I believe the proper etiquette when entering a superior’s office is to knock Ackerman.”

Mikasa’s mouth snapped shut and she glared daggers at Levi. “Get away from my Eren vampire” she growled.

Levi’s own eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. Eren tried to stand up, but Levi pushed him back down with a steely grip. Levi sneered at the snarling woman. “First let’s get something straight. Eren is not yours. Eren is _mine_. I should rip out your fangs for daring to bite what belongs to me. Second, how dare you call me a vampire in front of other people.” Levi took a calculated step towards Mikasa and let his aura flare up dangerously. He was way beyond pissed at the moment. Not only did she take Eren’s precious blood after she was ordered not to, but she just outed him in front of one of his squad. If he hadn’t had such self-control, he would have already shredded her to teeny tiny bits.

Mikasa felt the crushing deadly aura and fell to her knees. Her eyes flickered terror as Levi stalked towards her. She swallowed with some difficulty. The anger she had felt a second ago was mostly drowned out by every survival instinct in her body. Every instinct to bow and submit even if her mind wanted to fight back. Her muscles trembled under the strain of trying to remain upright.

Armin watched with wide blue eyes. His brain quickly calculating what was happening. A cold sweat broke out on him as Levi’s eyes tinted red and he growled revealing gleaming long pointed fangs. Mikasa bowed her head and the tiniest of a whimper escaped her.

Eren was also watching with large eyes. He did not like what was happening. Not for a second. This was his sister. His strong sister being crushed by the deadly aura clouding the room. Yeah she had said some stupid things, but she did it to protect him. She was always protecting him. The worst part was it was Levi crushing her will. Levi, the man he was already head over in heels in love with. Little black shadows wisps were snaking from Levi towards his sister. He couldn’t stand the thought of two of the people he loved most fighting. “Levi…” Eren said hesitantly and carefully approached the seething creature.

Levi’s eyes darted to him and when he saw the terror etched into those adorable features, a little pang ran through his chest. He took a deep shaky breath and screwed his eyes shut trying to pull back the demon that demanded Mikasa’s blood. When Eren nuzzled gently against his cheek, he let the remaining anger leak out of him and vanish. He turned towards Eren and buried his face against him. He breathed in Eren’s calming scent to re-center himself.

Mikasa continued to kneel where she was and just stared at the two of them. Her heart was cracking apart and she could feel tears pooling dangerously in her stormy eyes. She took a shaky breath and sat down exhaustedly on the ground. Eren glanced at her and his face screwed up in sorrow. He slowly eased Levi off of him and kneeled down in front of her. He swiped a couple of the escaped tears from her face.

“Hey it’s ok Mikasa” Eren said quietly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but this is kind of new between me and the Captain. You don’t need to worry though. Captain Levi is amazing and he’ll never hurt me.” Eren brushed some hair out of her face.

Mikasa let out a mirthless chuckle. Eren didn’t get it at all. What he had just done was beyond any betrayal she had ever expected of him. She wasn’t completely delusional. Considering Eren only thought of her as a sister he was bound to become romantically involved with someone else eventually, but to abandon her for another vampire? To do it so casually like it was no big deal? It crushed her. Completely and utterly crushed her. More tears fell from her eyes. She wanted to flee and hide, but she had no energy left. Her body and spirit were thoroughly broken.

Eren pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. It only made it worse and she just cried harder. Levi watched and wanted nothing more than to pull Eren away from that woman. He did not though because no matter what Mikasa felt for Eren, he knew that Eren did not feel the same way. Eren saw her completely as his sister and Levi had to be secure enough to live with that. He glanced at the wide eyed blonde brat still standing there with his mouth open.

“Arlert” Levi said in a commanding tone.

Armin’s mouth snapped shut as he glanced at his Captain. “Y-yes Captain?”

“If you know what’s good for you, you won’t breathe a word about what Mikasa and I are. That’s an order.”

Armin nodded quickly. “Yes. Of course Captain. Your secret is safe with me.” Armin was over the initial shock and now he was just more curious then anything. That scholar brain of his was already forming millions of questions. He had read about vampires before and to say he was intrigued was an understatement.

As Levi watched the blonde kid’s eyes shine with curiosity and not disgust, a brilliant idea crossed his thoughts. “Hey Arlert” Levi started and waited for those eyes to look at him again. “Now that you know that Mikasa is a vampire, how do you feel about giving her blood when she needs it?”

Eren’s head snapped up and looked at Armin with large hopeful eyes. That was a freaking brilliant idea. Armin was already their best friend. How did he never think of that option before? Mikasa felt herself break a little bit more at the look on Eren’s face. He looked ecstatic to get rid of her. To pawn her off like some unwanted pest.

Armin’s eyes went wide, but then he thought about it. It would be an experience he could learn from and Mikasa was one of his best friends. He nodded eagerly. “Yeah I’d be ok with that. Is that ok with you Mikasa?”

Mikasa looked at the ground in front of her. Eren had detached himself leaving her feeling cold and alone as he hugged Armin excitedly. “Yeah that’s fine I guess…” Mikasa mumbled.

Levi smirked. “Great. That solves that issue.” He then glanced back at the woman on the ground. “I should really punish you for breaking my order, but I suppose you’ve learned your lesson. Haven’t you Ackerman?”

“Yes Captain Levi” Mikasa mumbled still staring at the floor.

Eren beamed. “This is great. Everything worked out wonderfully.”

Mikasa was forced to choke back the heartbroken cry that wanted to escape her. Worked out wonderfully for who? Not her. This was one of the shittiest moments of her entire existence.

“On a side note, I don’t want my relationship with Eren spread around just yet, so keep your mouths shut.”

“Of course Captain” Armin said.

Mikasa sneered. “What are you ashamed of him?”

Levi met the look that the woman was giving him and arched a brow. The fangs on this woman…He smirked down at her. “Not at all. Can I count on your silence?”

Mikasa bowed her head. She knew if she got into it with Levi, she would lose and Eren would hate her. “Yes Captain. You have my silence.”

“Knock knock” Hange called out as the door opened. She took a look around the room. “Oh what did I miss?” she asked excitedly.

XX

When Levi lost control and his power had flexed uncontrollably, two blonde heads lifted to glance at the direction it came from. One short angelic blonde recognized the familiar flex immediately for what it was. She felt a shiver run up her spine. She then frowned. Something awful must have happened to make her Captain lose control that much. She then contemplated the Captain’s power. There was definitely different layers leaking out. Most purebloods had one distinct power backing them. The only way they could have more layers was if they had consumed another pureblood completely. Soul and all. She didn’t like the implication of this and shivered again. Her freckled brunette wrapped her arms around her teasing about keeping her toasty. The blonde smiled up at the taller woman.

The other blonde was looking down the hall with narrowed icy blue eyes and thinned lips turned into a frown. She had plenty of experience with that type of aura. It was that of an enemy. The ones that wanted to enslave her people. A set of pointy fangs descended in her tightly shut mouth. She had her suspicions of her Captain, but she hadn’t imagined that he was one of those. A pureblood. She clenched her fists. She would need to get Eren out of here soon if she had any hope at all of saving him. Vampires might not smell that different from humans, but they did have unique smells and she had smelled Levi’s scent on Eren on more than one occasion.

XXX

As Levi walked into the dining room, he glanced at the table filled with his bratty squad members letting his eyes linger on Eren’s smiling face and shining eyes. They then took in the rest of the group. Annie was sitting at the very end slightly away from everyone watching Eren closely. Something Levi still didn’t like, but the woman had made no moves towards his man, so he was letting it go. For now. Maybe if she was Nekoti, she was just highly interested in him for that sake alone? Meh. He’d find out one day. Either way he would never let any harm come to his pet.

Connie was caging his plate of food behind his arms and attempting to stab Sasha’s sneaky hand with his fork. It didn’t surprise him at all to see Ymir trying to feed Krista little bites of food. It made him sick watching such a sappy display and then he immediately thought about doing that to Eren and it made him smirk. He’d have to try that later. Mikasa was broodingly pushing food around on her plate and Armin was giving her worried looks. Occasionally he would try to engage her in small talk, but man was she stubbornly pouting. Jean, well Jean was an asshole and Levi was working hard on breaking the man out of it. Thank god Marco had some control over the conceited prick.

He then glanced at the other side of the room to look at his old squad. His eyes flicked back to the table of newbies and he frowned. This was flat out ridiculous and unacceptable. Levi Ackerman did not want a team that wasn’t cohesive and he would not allow it.

“Ok that’s it” Levi called out over everyone’s talking. The room instantly went quiet and they all looked at him. “Everyone stand up, grab your plate and walk to the center of the room.” His squad obeyed him much to his amusement. Look at the good little peons. Although they all looked confused as shit. He strode forward. “When I call your name you will sit starting right here and working your way around the table. “Petra, Krista, Marco, Gunther, Sasha, Ymir, Jean, Hange…” He went on until everyone was seated. He, of course, was next to Eren. “There now everyone make small talk and shit and get to know each other. No more sitting in your own little cliques and if I see it again, there will be extra shitty chores to do.”

“Yes Captain.” Was the response received and Levi smirked triumphantly when everyone turned to their neighbors obediently. He then ran his fingers up Eren’s thigh and loved the reaction he got. The slightly wide eyes and pink cheeks.

“Hey Eren, do you know how to play chess?” Levi asked casually as he sipped on his tea.

“Ah…no” Eren replied and avoided looking at him. He nibbled delicately on his lip and Levi suppressed a groan. His itty bitty fangs weren’t present this time, but it didn’t stop the little rush of lust coursing through him. He really should talk to Eren about what that does to him.

“Well you’re going to learn. Join me in my office after your evening routine?” Levi posed it as a question, but they both knew it wasn’t.

“I would enjoy that. Thanks Captain” Eren replied back amicably. After he finished eating, he hurried to the bathroom and took a quick shower, he brushed his teeth and tried to tame his wild hair to a certain extent. Now all fresh and dandy in a fresh uniform, Eren made his way up to Levi’s office. His heart a beating mess and jitters jumping around inside of him. He took a deep breath and knocked. When Levi called out to come in, Eren opened the door and entered. He took in the scene and noticed the chess board on the desk. His head cocked to the side and his brows furrowed. “We’re actually going to play chess?”

Levi laughed. “Of course we are. What did you think it was code for bending you over my desk and fucking you?” Levi’s silver eyes twinkled with devilish delight. It only got better when Eren sputtered and turned cherry red.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ugh this game is ridiculous…” Eren complained as his head fell against the desk. He had just lost for the third time in a row and he was seriously getting frustrated with himself with how quickly he fell into checkmate each time.

Levi let out a little chuckle and twirled a pawn in his fingers. Maybe he should take pity on his poor impulsive bratty cat. Obviously chess was not Eren’s forte. Heck even Levi didn’t enjoy the game all that much, but he was trying to change it up a little. He didn’t want their relationship to be based solely on blood and sex. However, as he continued to study the frustrated man in front of him who snarled with pointy little fangs, his resolve melted…just a little. “Eren” Levi waited until those eyes raised to look at him. “We’re going to play a new game. Take your clothes off.”

Eren’s frustrated attitude dropped instantly and was replaced with confusion and a hint of anticipation. “A-all of them?”

Levi smirked. “Yes all of them.” He stood up and started to stroll around the desk. “Do you need some help?”

Eren swallowed and he could feel his heartrate increasing the closer Levi got to him. He was completely captivated by the gleam in those silver eyes and froze on the spot. When Levi got closer to him and cupped his cheek, Eren leaned into the caress. He then let Levi stand him up and those chilly fingers pushed under the hem of his shirt. Eren squirmed and his breathing faltered as those fingers continued to trail chilly paths along his heated skin.

“Eren” Levi whispered against his neck having to stand slightly on his tippy toes, but there was no way in hell he was going to ever admit to such a thing. “Be a dear and take your coat off.”

Oh and hell did Eren have his coat off in record time. Levi was just lowering himself back down when Eren caught the back of his neck and leaned down to kiss those smooth lips. Lips that tilted into a smile and kissed back. Eren moaned lightly as Levi let his tongue slither between those lips. Levi’s fingers were still exploring him and were currently working their way to the belt of his pants. Eren’s heart was pounding and he was sure Levi could hear and feel it which made the whole thing a heck of a lot more intense. He knew what his blood did to his sexy vampire.

His sexy vampire that was leaving him in an aroused daze to step out of reach. Levi smirked at the confused look on Eren’s face. “Not quite yet. We still have a game to play…” Levi teased and hopped up to sit on the desk. He plucked up a pawn and twirled it in his fingers again. “Finish taking your clothes off for me. I want to watch.”

Eren felt a heated flush run across his cheeks and down his neck. With shaky fingers he pulled his shirt off. He took a glance at Levi noticing how those eyes were raking over his now exposed chest. He took a shaky breath and started yanking his boots off. He only lost his balance once, but luckily didn’t end up on the floor. He did however get a chuckle out of the man on the desk watching him. The chuckle caused a part of his pride to surface and with a defiant little glare, he wiggled out of his pants extra slow. Hell, he made a show out of it just to show Levi that two could play at this game. He turned around giving Levi a nice view of his stellar, in his opinion, ass as he bent over to pull the pants past his ankles. He was still turned around to hide his new blush as he inched his boxers down.

Levi was sitting on the desk having a hard time remaining there. Especially as those boxers started sliding down those long legs. The pawn he had been playing with was completely forgotten at this point and his breathing had stopped entirely. Once Eren was completely bare to his gaze, he took a deep breath to try and get some oxygen back into his deprived lungs. “Eren come here” Levi demanded in a strained voice.

Eren looked over his shoulder plastering a perfectly innocent look on his face. The twitching cat ears only adding to the image of innocence. “I don’t know Captain… I’m feeling a little nervous. Maybe you should come get me…” Eren put on a cute little pout on his plush little lips and Levi completely lost it.

In a flash Levi was standing in front of Eren and pulling him down for a kiss. After a moment of surprise, Eren chuckled against his lips and kissed back just as hungrily. His fingers buried themselves in silky black strands and he pulled Levi in closer as his tongue brushed against the invading one. A moan escaped him as Levi’s silky smooth fingers danced against his awakening manhood. Levi encouraged by the moan touched firmer as he backed Eren up. A surprised noise escaped Eren as he collided with the hard wooden desk.

Levi separated their mouths by a fraction breathing heavily. “Bend over the desk” he commanded breathlessly as his hand continued to tease and stroke.

Eren smiled widely, but it turned to a thoughtful frown a second later. “You’re still dressed?” Eren wasn’t sure what the devilish little smirk playing at Levi’s lips meant, but he couldn’t say he disliked it.

“You really do want to get fucked over my desk don’t you?” Levi teased. “Just look at how eager you are for it.” He emphasized the point by running his thumb teasingly over the tip and getting a little shudder and shallow breaths out of Eren. “Don’t worry. I’ll give you what you want, but we haven’t played our game yet. I need you to bend over my desk first.”

“O-ok” Eren replied in a breathy voice with eyes at half-mast. He complied and bent over the desk. Another shudder traveled through his body as Levi groped his ass and kissed up his spine.

“And Eren…” Levi whispered against his back causing goosebumps to appear underneath his teasing lips. Levi caressed up Eren’s arm and twined their fingers together. “If your claws mark up my desk, there will be _painful_ consequences for you...”

Eren made a pathetic little noise and tried to focus on retracting his claws. He couldn’t tell if Levi’s fingers brushing the tips of his fingers were helping or not. In one sense it made him want to retract them more, so he didn’t accidently scratch him. On the other hand for some reason it was highly erotic to him and made it even harder to focus his mind on the task. He took a deep breath when Levi’s weight left him.

Levi took a step back just to admire the image in front of him. Eren looked fantastic bent over his desk breathing heavily. His blush traveling down from the back of his neck drew Levi’s attention and he felt his fangs pang with the want to sink into that delicate flesh where blood was rising teasingly to the surface. He tore his eyes away from that tempting neck and smirked at Eren’s hands formed into tight fists. No doubt to stop him from scratching the oak.

“Ahh…Levi?” Eren asked hesitantly and looked over his shoulder.

“Oh right. The game” Levi said blandly. “If you stay perfectly still and I get all the chess pieces on your back, I will give you a reward. However, if you move and they fall off, I will punish you and we start over. Make sense?”

Eren’s brows furrowed adorably. “What?”

Levi let out a mock sigh. “I guess we’ll just have to start and you’ll learn along the way…” Levi walked closer to the desk and plucked a pawn off of the chess board. He placed it between Eren’s shoulder blades.

“Wait! Levi I’m confused I don’t understand-“ Eren started, but froze when the pawn fell off of his back. His eyes went wide as he waited to see what would happen. A loud squeak escaped him when Levi’s hand made contact with a plump ass cheek.

Levi made a tsk noise. “You’re going to have to try harder not to move Eren or this is going to be a long evening for you…” Levi stared at the little red mark from where his hand connected. His blood was singing with pleasure at the sight and his fangs descended slightly. He ran his hand lovingly over the spot. “Let’s try again…”

Eren shut his eyes and held his breath as Levi placed the pawn back in the spot. His mind was running with questions about what the hell was going on, but at the same time his blood was happily running south at the thought of Levi spanking him. He felt piece after piece be placed on his back, but eventually he was forced to breathe. Unfortunately the deep breath he took displaced some of the pieces. He felt them roll on his bare skin and heard them hit the hard surface of the desk. His ear twitched and he puckered his face knowing what was going to happen next.

Levi let out a breathy chuckle and swiped the remaining pieces off of his back. His fingers then trailed down Eren’s spine, over his tail and landed soothingly on Eren’s unmarred cheek. He squeezed and relished the little whine that escaped Eren’s tightly sealed lips. He watched Eren’s face as he massaged the mound under his hand. A second later, he smacked the cheek. Eren’s eyes flew open and another squeak burst from his now parted lips. Levi hardened even further in his pants and red started tinting his vision. Levi groaned and grasped Eren’s ass cheeks massaging and spreading them. Little noises escaped Eren in response and it had Levi’s body tingling with pleasure. He pressed up against Eren’s vulnerable body for the friction his own body was demanding. Eren arched slightly at the feeling of the hardness rubbing against him. His mind was misting over as Levi continued to grind and squeeze at him. A little noise of objection escaped him when Levi once again stepped away.

“Get ready. We’re starting again” Levi said in a silky voice. His hand smoothed down Eren’s back in warning. Eren closed his eyes and focused on taking small breaths this time. Each piece placed on his back was heavy and he prayed that it wouldn’t fall off. Of course one always did and Eren would be subject to the sharp sting and careful caresses that followed. He honestly didn’t know if he would make it through the night with any sanity left. The painful pleasure was slowly driving him crazy and he was so freaking hard it was unbearable.

His mind was so chaotic that he had no hopes on controlling his inner beast. He was also terrified of leaving marks on Levi’s pristine desk, so he clenched his hands tighter. He didn’t even notice when the claws punctured his flesh, but Levi did. Red tinted eyes instantly zeroed in on the appetizing red droplets escaping the clenched fists. His hand paused on putting the 30th piece, the black queen, on Eren’s sweat glistened back. He took a deep breath through his nose relishing the scent and carefully placed the piece. At this point, Levi wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. He picked up white king. Instead of placing it on Eren’s back, he placed it delicately on Eren’s tightly closed lips.

“Eren…” Levi said in a quiet voice. “I want you to suck on this for me…Just for a little bit. You just have one more to go.”

Eren slowly parted his lips and let Levi slip the chess piece into his mouth. He ran this tongue over the piece as he looked at Levi. The red tinted eyes were flickering between his hands and the chess piece snuggled in-between his lips. Levi noticed him watching and gave him a small smirk. He picked up the remaining piece and held it up in Eren’s line of sight for a second. He then placed the piece right above Eren’s tailbone. Levi let out a pleased sigh before plucking the spit covered king out of Eren’s mouth.

Eren closed his eyes once more. That was the last piece. He could do this. It was almost over. Than Levi would reward him. Hopefully a reward that involved finding orgasmic bliss because fuck he could use it after all this stinging pleasure. He hoped it would involve him staying bent over this desk because it was kind of comf- A loud squeak escaped Eren and his eyes flew open. His whole body shook dislodging every chess piece on his back. He whined pathetically as something hard was pressed ever so slowly into him into him and twisted gently. He could only assume that Levi had literally just shoved that white king up his ass. At least that’s what it felt like. Levi groaned and grasped at one of his tightly clenched fists. Eren let his hand be pulled backwards as the piece inside of him was pressed a fraction further.

“Open your hand” Levi ordered in a strained voice. Eren complied and twitched as Levi tongue ran across the small puncture marks.

Eren continued to make small noises as Levi fucked him with the chess piece and sucked at his abused palms. Fucking finally the chess piece was removed and Eren let out a relieved sigh. He heard the little piece clatter to the floor as Levi released him. He could also hear the sounds of clothing being removed and his heart once again kicked into overdrive. Another embarrassing noise escaped him as a cold wet finger slid into him. Levi’s other fingers trailed to the front of him and Eren arched hard into Levi’s chest when those fingers closed around him and stroked. 

“F-fuck…ahh…” Eren groaned as Levi added another finger.

Levi chuckled against his back and left little kisses along his spine. “That’s the idea. You did so good tonight I think it’s time for that reward…”

Eren keened as Levi brushed the little pleasure spot inside of him and stroked quicker. His body was burning and Levi’s chilled skin touching him was like heaven. He pushed backwards against Levi’s fingers.

“I…I…ahh…need you…ple-please…” Eren whined.

Levi groaned and pushed hard with his fingers before removing them all together. He didn’t leave Eren waiting for long though before he was pushing back in to Eren’s needy body in one go. Eren arched, squirmed and whined at the intrusion. His mind was so lost and he needed Levi to move, but the sexy man had paused once he entered. Eren pushed backwards and wiggled his hips resulting in a finger bruising grip on his hips and a low groan against his back.

Levi’s plan of letting Eren adjust was thrown out the window in that second and he started moving. His world shrank down to everything Eren. Of the feeling of Eren wrapped tightly around him. Of Eren squirming below him. Of how Eren’s fingers twined in-between his and squeezing in a death grip. Of how those same fingers with pointed claws punctured new little wounds for him to taste. Of the noises falling from Eren’s parted lips. The sound of their bodies connecting over and over again. Levi’s eyes fluttered shut and he groaned. He didn’t know how much longer he could last with the stimulation he was being consumed by. He pried one of his hands free from Eren’s vice like grip and instead encircled Eren’s neglected length. Eren made a loud moan and his face puckered as every nerve in his body buzzed like an electric current just ran through him. Levi bent over and licked at his back causing another wave to crash against his buzzing nerves. His muscles clenched and a second later he let all the built up energy pulse out of him.

Levi groaned against the sweat slicked back underneath his parted lips. Eren’s body convulsing and twitching around him was enough to draw out his own release. A fuzzy warmth coursed through his body and with a couple more lazy movements, he let it drag him down into the orgasmic abyss. He let out a humming noise and draped his body completely on top of the panting figure below him. He nuzzled his face against Eren’s warm back and let his eyes close.

Eren shifting below him instantly brought him back to reality and he slowly removed himself. Eren’s body shivered at the feeling and his legs finally gave out. He let his body glide off the hard desk and slide slowly down to the ground where he promptly laid on his back. His lungs were still working hard to get oxygen back into his system. Levi watched with a fond smirk and carefully bent down to scoop up the man he wrecked. Eren made a noise, but didn’t put up any fight as Levi carried him into his itty bitty bathroom. Levi sat him gently on the toilet and turned on the shower. When it was lukewarm, the hottest it ever got, he pulled Eren to his feet and directed him under the spray. Eren squeaked when Levi’s fingers slid between his ass cheeks.

“W-what are you doing?” Eren asked in a slightly high pitched voice. Although he didn’t swat Levi’s probing hands away.

“I’m cleaning you up” Levi said as he placed a quick peck on Eren’s shoulder.

Eren frowned slightly, but didn’t put up any more protest as Levi cleaned him. The blush on his cheeks was the only indication of how awkward he felt. After Levi deemed him clean enough, he pulled Eren back out of the shower and tossed him a towel. Once they were both dry, Levi went to scoop Eren up again.

“H-hey!” Eren squeaked as his feet left contact with the floor.

“Yes dear?” Levi replied casually as he carried Eren into his bedroom.

“I can walk…” Eren replied petulantly.

“I know you can. I just want to carry you though” Levi replied and nuzzled his face against Eren’s chest that now had a beautiful little flush on it. He pulled the blankets back on his bed and deposited Eren on top of the mattress. A moment later, Levi crawled up next to him and pulled him down. Eren smiled shyly as Levi pulled the blanket over the top of them and snuggled up next to him.

“Shouldn’t I go back to my bed?” Eren asked as Levi reached up to start scratching behind his ear.

“Later” Levi responded as he tangled his legs with Eren’s. “I just want to spend time with you and talk.”

“Hmm… what do you want to talk about?” Eren asked as he wrapped his arm around Levi’s lower back and pushed his head further into Levi’s delightfully scratching fingers.

“Anything…everything…I don’t know. Tell me about your childhood or something…” Levi whispered against Eren’s lips and rubbed their noses together.

Eren let out a pleased sigh and rubbed their noses together gently in return. “Sure…whatever you want Levi.”

Neither minded that they spent most of the night talking and cuddling. Levi couldn’t find it in him to care if anyone noted Eren’s absence that night. He just couldn’t find the willpower to push Eren out of his bed. He was beautiful and warm. His laugh was addicting. As addicting as his smile and twinkling eyes. The purring that escaped him was so unbelievably relaxing. Levi hadn’t felt this content since…well since forever. He had never felt this content or this warm in his entire life. When Eren started falling asleep in between words, Levi finally sent him off to bed, but not before kissing him into a fuzzy little daze.

X

Over the next couple of weeks as the snow fell harder and buried them into their little castle if anyone noticed Eren’s late night disappearances, no one said anything. They either didn’t notice, didn’t care, were polite enough not to say anything or had their own silent suspicions. Jean for one, totally thought Eren was running off to have little trysts with someone, but he just couldn’t figure out who. He tried to follow Eren one night, but the stupid bugger heard him and ended up just going to the bathroom and then returning to bed. Much to Jean’s disappointment.

Anyone who watched closely enough could tell exactly what was happening, but for fear of what the Captain would do kept their lips tightly sealed. No one mentioned the lingering glances that their Captain left on the adorable kitty man. Nor did they comment on Eren’s little glances either. Although Eren was definitely hiding it a lot better than Levi at this point. Levi just couldn’t help it. His eyes were drawn to Eren like a moth to a flame and right now that fiery man was scowling out in the courtyard kicking at the white cold wet fluff.

Levi watched from one of the windows on the second floor thinking about how he could make Eren feel better. He knew Eren was getting frustrated being cooped up all the time. Maybe once the snow let up a little bit he would take Eren out for some exercise. Of course they had kept up their training even in the winter, but they never ventured further into the surrounding wilderness. He would be sure to take Eren out far enough where the castle wasn’t visible anymore. In the meantime, he would make sure to shower Eren with some extra tender loving care.

He continued to stare at his man that was brooding. Well brooding until Connie jumped on Eren’s back and they landed heavily into the snow. Eren came up sputtering and glaring. He then grabbed a handful of the wicked white fluff and smooshed it into Connie’s grinning face. Soon enough Sasha joined into the snow fight. Levi let out a little chuckle at the immature display happening outside. He wiped the smirk off of his face when he sensed Petra approaching him, but it was too late. She had seen the smile and heard the chuckle. She smiled softly at him and glanced out the window to see the scuffle going on outside.

“You know, you don’t need to hide it from us Captain” Petra said softly.

Levi looked at her with a neutral expression. “Hide what exactly?”

“Hide that you and Eren are in a relationship. We all respect you around here and seriously it’s about time that you showed some human emotions.”

Levi froze when her words registered. There’s no way that she knows, right? Although Petra was always observant and now Levi was kind of internally freaking out. Not that he let any of it show on his face. “Are you saying I’m not human?” Levi asked blandly and arched a brow.

Petra giggled. “Of course not Captain, but I would like to point out that you didn’t deny being in a relationship…” She raised her own brow in return.

Levi shrugged and turned his attention back outside. “Maybe I am and maybe you’ll be keeping your mouth shut about it.”

“Of course” Petra responded fondly. “So what are you giving him for Christmas?” Levi gave her a quick glance before looking away and frowning. “You did get him a Christmas present didn’t you?” After no response Petra whapped him gently on the arm. “It’s in three days. Jeeze. Well you better think of something old man.”

As Petra walked away, Levi continued his internal panic. Shit. He didn’t even think about Christmas. He usually just huddled in his room away from everyone else until it was over. Even if it was also his birthday, Levi had just never felt the need to celebrate either of them. Now though, now there was Eren. The adorable bratty kitty would totally be the type that loved Christmas and everything that came with it. Levi had to think of something and fast.

He quickly made it back to his office and paced as stupid idea after stupid idea popped into his head. Each one he dismissed with a frown. He paused mid step when a brilliant idea crossed his mind. Now he just had to hope that the weather would permit it. That night, he snuck out of the castle by himself. He wasn’t afraid of freezing to death or anything else. He was a pureblooded vampire after all. They were resilient assholes if nothing else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late for Christmas, but oh well. Better late then never. Merry late Christmas and happy New Year!

Eren was too excited that he didn’t even mind the cold air whipping through his clothes or the light snow fall as he followed Levi through the trees. Levi had collected him before the crack of dawn to take him somewhere for Christmas. He was pretty sure it was the closest thing to a date that they had ever done. His thoughts were so scattered with curiosity about what they were actually going to be doing that his right hook grazed some ice and failed to connect.

Eren’s tiny blip of a scream, that was pretty darn feminine in Levi’s opinion, instantly made his heart jolt and he turned just in time to watch Eren’s hook imbed in a tree before he plummeted into the snowy depths below them. Levi perched on a tree to watch as Eren dangled in midair laughing like an imbecile. Green eyes looked at him and Levi’s heart fluttered again at how truly beautiful they were in the early morning sunlight.

“Shit Levi that was intense” Eren giggled and a moment later he was perched next to Levi. His cheeks and nose both rosy with the chill. His hot breath left little smoky trails in the space between them.

Levi couldn’t help it. Eren was too freaking adorable with his wide toothy grin. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on those chapped lips. “Be more careful idiot…”

Eren was smiling even wider now and gave him a quick salute. “Yes sir!”

Levi rolled his eyes. “We’re almost there. Come on.”

Eren followed obediently after he caught his breath and his heart stopped pounding. About two minutes later, give or take, Levi descended to the ground in front of a little cave entrance. Eren curiously peeked in once he too hit the ground. He gave Levi a mock terrified look. “You’re not going to murder me out here are you and leave me in this cave are you?”

Levi whapped him gently over the head. “Don’t tempt me. Just get the hell inside already.”

Eren wiggled his nose at Levi before entering into the dark chilly mysterious little cave. His mind running with a whole slew of questions or predictions about what they were going to be doing. Being outside of the castle in the wilderness was thrilling enough, but to have Levi with him…it just made Eren’s little smitten heart beat faster. He glanced backwards once he was further into the cave and froze on the spot. His eyes almost fell out of their sockets as he watched vines shoot up over the entrance curtaining them from the chilly air. “What!?”

Levi glanced at him and shrugged. “It’s a freaky deaky vampire thing.”

“L-levi! Freaking vines just shot out of the ground!”

Levi let out a little chuckle and ruffled his hair as he passed him. “Yes they did. Don’t hurt your little brain by thinking too hard about it.”

Eren continued to gape as Levi took off his gear and kneeled down next to a pile of wood. Nimble fingers lit a match and held it against the brush underneath the larger pieces. Eren finally let the air out of his lungs and mimicked Levi by removing the gear on his hips. He then kneeled down next to the man gently blowing on the tiny flames. They sat in silence next to each other as the flames licked up the wood causing the area to light up around them and shadows to dance.

Eventually Eren couldn’t take it anymore. “Ok. So let me get this straight, you can control vines and crap, right?”

Levi smirked and glanced sideways at the man intensely studying him. “Yes. I can also do this.” Levi held up his hand and a delicate white flower grew out of it. Levi chuckled as Eren sputtered and stared at the little bit of foliage he produced. Levi plucked it from his palm and placed it into Eren’s numb hand.

“Ok that’s just really freaking weird…” Eren trailed off and gently played with the soft petals. He looked back at Levi with large curious eyes. “What else can you do?”

Levi let out an amused puff of air. “Not telling. I have to keep some mystery alive in this relationship.” Levi watched Eren’s face and he raised a thin eyebrow when those astonished eyes turned devilish.

“Well I know one thing you can’t do” Eren teased. “You obviously can’t light fires with your freaky super powers.” He bopped Levi’s tiny elegant nose playfully.

Levi swatted his hand away and puckered his nose. “You caught me. Oh dear what ever will I do?”

Eren crawled towards Levi until he was straddling the sexy mysterious vampire’s lap. His fingers played with the short hair of Levi’s undercut as Levi’s arms wrapped around his back. “I think you’ll just have to do me.”

Levi arched his brows as his fingers trailed over Eren’s back. “Oh really? You want to get all naked and tumble around. Won’t you get too cold?” Levi’s fingers carefully start to pluck Eren’s shirt out of his slacks. He relished the shiver that wracked Eren’s body as his cold fingers found warm skin.

Eren waited for the shivering to pass before opening his eyes again to look into Levi’s mesmerizing dark silver ones. “There’s a fire…Plus we can use our capes to cover the cold ground.”

“You want me to dirty my cape with filthy sex?” Levi asked in a quiet voice as he trailed his fingers further up Eren’s chest only stopping when he found a perky little nub to play with.

Eren’s breathing faltered and his eyes fluttered shut again. He made a humming noise and started leaving little pecks against Levi’s silky smooth cheek.

Levi pinched the nub between his fingers, getting a tiny squeak and growl in response. “I have a better idea…”

Levi was quiet for a couple of seconds, so Eren quit kissing along his jaw and peeked at the face in front of him. Levi smiled fondly and brushed messy brown hair out of Eren’s adorably curious face. He inclined his head next to them and smiled further as Eren gasped. Wide green eyes glanced back at him.

“You made us a vine bed?”

“I made us a vine bed.” Levi kissed along Eren’s jaw and ran his fingers through Eren’s hair letting his nails scratch lightly against Eren’s scalp. “Be a dear and let your cat ears out for me. Please?” Levi whispered against Eren’s human ear before nipping at it gently. Eren shuddered in his arms.

“Yeah alright…” Eren responded a little breathlessly. “So is this my Christmas present?”

Levi chuckled against where he was licking at the delicate neck in front of him. “Hmm… not exactly. I’m letting you have me for your present, but don’t get used to it. It won’t happen again.”

Eren’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean? I’m confused. Are you saying you aren’t going to be having sex with me anymore?”

“What? No” Levi laughed and sucked gently at Eren’s pulse point careful to keep his pointy little fangs that were appearing away from the tender flesh. “I’m saying _you_ get to fuck _me_ this time.”

Eren’s whole body froze and his breathing stopped completely as his mind digested that simple little sentence. Once it did he took a shaky little breath. “I get to top?” he whispered in an awed voice.

“Yes. That is what I am saying brat.” Levi carefully started removing all of the pesky clothing covering his stunned prize. First came the green cape. Then the tan jacket. Then he loosened the top straps and slid them down Eren’s slim body. He removed the beige shirt. All the while Eren sat in a little daze and let Levi maneuver his arms. By the time Levi’s fingers started on the belt around his waist, Eren snapped back to reality. With a feral little growl, he grabbed Levi’s hands and pinned them to his side. Levi looked into Eren’s eyes and his heart stuttered at the wild gleam of those eyes with pupils narrowed to slits. It was a look he had never seen on his adorable bratty cat before and hell he loved it. When Eren pulled him into a violent kiss and plunged his tongue straight past his numb lips, Levi groaned and grabbed erratically at any part of Eren he could reach.

Levi’s mind glazed over as Eren stole every last bit of oxygen from him. He finally got a break to breathe when his back collided with the hard ground and he tilted his head back away from Eren’s hungry mouth. Another groan escaped him as Eren settled between his muscled thighs and ground against him. Eren sucked greedily at the delicate skin of his pale neck and Levi’s whole body shook violently at the stimulation. An embarrassing high pitched wine escaped him as he felt Eren’s itty bitty fangs tease against his skin. His fingers dug into Eren’s back as he arched against him. Eren’s nimble fingers were unbuttoning his shirt and unclasping straps in a frenzied state.

He keened again as Eren licked at the spot he had been sucking at and slid his hand down to stroke at the front of his now too tight pants. His nails dug further into Eren’s muscled back as he squirmed. “Fuck! Eren!” Levi groaned. “Slow down! I can’t…” Levi’s words dried up again as Eren nibbled at his ear with those sexy little fangs. Levi wasn’t sure if he would be able to survive what he had just unleashed on himself. Everything was a blur of sensations. Even when Eren was yanking off his boots, the damn horny brat didn’t let him breathe or think properly.

Levi couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. All he could do was writhe and make thoroughly embarrassing noises. He needed a moment or he was going to lose all sense of control which scared the shit out of him. He couldn’t lose control because he didn’t know what he would do. He finally yanked hard on Eren’s hair pulling that sinful mouth away from his exposed neck and shoulder. Eren let out a growl and tried to dive back in. “Fuck! Stop it Eren!” Levi growled himself and pushed against Eren’s firm chest.

Eren took a shaky breath and blinked as he sat back on his ankles. His hands resting on Levi’s heavily panting chest. Eren looked down at Levi’s flushed face. His eyes were screwed shut and there were two gleaming fangs visible past the parted lips. “S-shit! Sorry Levi!” Eren said quickly and started smoothing down Levi’s messily strewn hair. “I got a little carried away.”

Levi let out a sarcastic snort. “A little? Fuck. I’d say you were a second away from trying to fuck me through this rock hard ground. Damn Eren. Fuck. I didn’t know you had it in you…” Levi trailed off and started laughing breathlessly.

Eren felt heat explode like a volcano on his face. “D-do you want to stop?”

Levi opened one red tinted eye to peak up at the now bashful pussy cat. He ran his chilled fingers over a heated cheek. “No. I don’t want to stop. That was sexy as hell, but I do need a moment or two… I might be a vampire, but I still need to breathe. Just take it down a notch.”

Eren smiled shyly down at the sexy man below him and shrugged. “Alright. I think I can manage that.”

“Good. Now how about you get off of me, so we can get out of the rest of our clothes with them remaining intact.”

“Yeah. Ok” Eren reluctantly climbed off of Levi. He paused mid pant descent to watch Levi wiggle out of his own pants and straps.

Levi glanced at him and let out an exasperated chuckle. Once he was left in his little boxers, he stalked over to Eren and kissed him slowly as he took over removing the remaining fabric. Eren moaned quietly into his mouth as Levi inched his boxers down with one hand as he stroked with the other. He carefully maneuvered them backwards without breaking mouth or hand contact. Eren’s fingers were buried in his hair massaging his scalp gently. Levi finally released him, so he could lower himself to the makeshift bed.

Eren watched in a fuzzy daze as Levi sat down on the vines and wiggled out of his boxers. However, when Levi laid back and spread those sexy pale muscled legs, Eren licked his lips and hastily settled between them. He gave Levi an unsure look. “Are you sure you’re ok with me topping?”

Levi rolled his eyes before pulling Eren down into a hard kiss full of tongue caresses. “Yes. Now turn back into that sexy beast and fuck me.”

Eren felt an aroused current flow through him. He closed his eyes for a second to control himself. When he opened them, a seductive little smirk lit his face seeing Levi’s red tinted eyes watching him closely. He caged Levi in with his arms and nuzzled against that milky pale delicate neck. Levi’s arms tightened around his neck pulling him closer as a breathy noise left those tightly clenched lips. Eren’s fingers trailed down Levi’s chest feeling every bump and dip. He slid his tongue against Levi’s neck getting an almost imperceptible shiver out of the sexy vampire.

“Hey Levi…” Eren purred as he ran his teeth gently against Levi’s neck getting more enticing little shivers. “You like it when I tease your neck don’t you?” Levi remained quiet, so Eren sucked hard on his neck getting a high pitched whine, an arch out of Levi’s small strong frame and fingers digging into his shoulder blades. Eren released the hard pressure after a second and licked the spot soothingly. He could feel Levi’s rapid heartbeat against his tongue. “Are you going to answer the question?” Eren breathed against the spit damp neck as his fingers trailed feather light to stroke the hard piece of flesh poking him.

Levi screwed his eyes shut as a tiny moan escaped him and he lifted his hips to press further into Eren’s teasing grasp. “Y-yes…” he replied shakily. “Vampires have a thing for necking…and biting…”

Eren chuckled and lowered his hips to rub himself against Levi. Both groaned at the sensation. Levi let out a hiss as Eren’s clumsy, but eager hands grasped them both at the same time.

“Makes sense…” Eren replied breathily and ran his little fangs against Levi’s delicate flesh again.

Levi arched and squirmed. A squeak escaped him and his eyes flew open when one of Eren’s little claws accidently caught his sensitive flesh.

“Oops my bad…” Eren chuckled.

Levi whacked him. “You’re bad!? Really? There’s no way I’m letting you stretch me with those fucking claws.”

“I can retract them” Eren kissed up Levi’s neck gently as he continued to stroke them together. This time paying more attention to where his nails resided.

“Nope. I don’t feel like testing your control with my ass right now. Move” Levi ordered and gave a little shove.

Eren chuckled and released Levi enough to allow them to roll on their sides. Levi shoved his slim fingers into his grinning mouth. Eren obeyed and covered the sexy appendages thoroughly. His eyes twinkled playfully as he nipped at the fingers. He chuckled around the fingers when Levi’s eyes narrowed.

Eren watched with a heated gaze when Levi’s face scrunched as he inserted a finger into himself. The firelight cast dancing shadows over the pale skin. He pressed his body further against Levi’s so that there wasn’t any space between their bodies. Levi’s chest was pressed against his own allowing him to feel every breath and every heartbeat. He caressed his fingers over Levi’s gently rocking hip and landed on a firm, but still pleasantly squeezable butt cheek. Levi let out a little noise as he kneaded the plump flesh. His thin silky smooth lips were shut in a thin line and Eren eased the lower one into his own mouth.

“E-eren…” Levi moaned as he teased the delicate flesh ever so gently with his fangs. Levi fought for control of his own aching fangs to not return the gesture. Pleasure was licking through his body every time those sharp points caressed him. He needed Eren like right freaking now. God. It was too much. He quickly added a third finger to the mix as Eren trailed his teasing kisses down along his jaw. He was a writhing moaning mess by the time Eren’s mouth hit his neck again. He tore his fingers out of himself and grasped Eren’s flexing bicep tightly. “I can’t take it anymore. Fuck me” Levi demanded in a strained voice.

Eren hummed against his neck before pulling away. He rolled Levi onto his back. It was his favorite position because then they could look at each other while they had sex. Eren loved it. He loved watching Levi’s pale cheeks flush and his dangerous eyes screw shut. Eren spit on his hand and coated himself. Levi was panting beneath him and looking at him with half shut eyes. His thin fingers were caressing up Eren’s arms. Eren wasn’t sure he had ever seen his Captain so unbelievably vulnerable before. His heart swelled at the sight. Levi was giving him the power and in doing so was showing Eren how much he trusted and loved him. It was the best present Eren could have ever imagined.

He leaned down and kissed lovingly at Levi’s neck again teasing the flesh gently. He loved this man so freaking much it hurt. It burned him from the inside out. Levi was showing him a side of himself that no one ever got to see. He would never writhe and squirm like this for anyone else. Eren groaned against Levi’s neck as he felt the resistance slowly disappearing for him. Levi arched and groaned at the feeling. His nails clawed at Eren’s back and Eren winced as he felt his skin break. His plan had been to go slow, but it was too overwhelming. He had never experienced this before. The tightness and heat blinded him and he pushed all the way in with one go as he bit down on the crook of Levi’s neck and shoulder.

Levi screamed and his back arched in a sharp angle as his nails clawed further into Eren’s strong back. His mind completely shattered at the painful intrusions that were completely pleasurable. When his mind regained some coherency, he was completely mortified to feel the wet stickiness between their bodies. No way did he seriously just come? How humiliating. His body was buzzing pleasantly even as his face blushed horribly. Eren did not help by trailing his fingers through it and raising his fingers up for them to look at. An amused glint twinkling in his gorgeous eyes.

“I guess you weren’t kidding about that biting kink…or maybe I’m just that good” Eren teased as he licked his fingers clean.

Levi made a disgusted face before huffing and turning his head away. “Don’t get so full of yourself…”

“Oh I think that you’re the one that’s full of me…” Eren teased as he rolled his hips.

Levi’s breathing faltered and his head tilted back as Eren moved inside of him. Eren groaned and buried his face back into Levi’s healing neck. His fingers trailed down to Levi’s slim hips and grabbed them as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming in. “Fuck Levi…you feel so fucking amazing…” Eren breathed into him.

Levi made a small noise as he once again grasped onto Eren for dear life. His body was over sensitized and Eren’s movements were driving him crazy in a way that he very much enjoyed. He wrapped his legs around Eren’s back using them to pull Eren even further inside of him. Eren groaned and shifted to get a better angle to thrust deeper. He started sucking at Levi’s neck again getting addicting noises to spill from Levi’s gasping mouth. Eren knew when he found that spot inside of Levi when a high keening noise escaped him and his back arched.

Eren wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold out with how unbelievably amazing everything was. Levi was hot and tight around him and it was better than anything he had ever imagined. Having Levi, who was such an intimidating creature, writhing and wining beneath of him was igniting his inner predator and it was intoxicating. He would have given up control in a heartbeat if it wasn’t for the growing hardness against his abs. This time he wanted to finish with Levi. He needed to. He wiggled a hand between their two grinding bodies and took the awakening flesh into his hand. He went back to sucking and nipping eagerly at Levi’s neck.

Fuck. Levi had never felt like this ever. Never ever. He was so completely shattered and wrecked. Every nerve and muscle in his body was on fire. Eren’s blood scent lingering in the air was tantalizing and making his fangs descend further than he thought possible and they ached so fucking bad. He grabbed Eren’s hair and yanked his head to the side exposing that tender looking flesh. He could see the vulnerable veins and hear the blood pumping rapidly through them. Eren groaned and bit down on Levi’s shoulder. Levi only saw red. He opened his mouth above Eren’s waiting veins and moaned as his fangs lightly brushed skin.

Eren didn’t even notice the danger about to plunge into him and kissed Levi’s abused shoulder. “Fuck Levi I love you so fucking much…” he breathed out.

Eren’s tender voice snapped Levi back to reality and his eyes flew open in panic. He quickly pulled back from Eren’s neck and covered his evil mouth tightly with his hand. He threw his head back as tears started to spill from his tightly clenched eyes. He almost destroyed this beautiful man that was kissing him tenderly and stroking him perfectly. He took a deep breath through his nose to try and compose himself. The last thing he needed to do was freak Eren out as much as he was freaking out. He groaned when the scent of Eren’s blood assaulted him again. He could smell it. It was all over his fingernails. With a pitiful wine he slipped his fingers into his mouth and ran his tongue over the coated digits.

Levi was so completely wrecked and emotionally out of whack. When Eren gently bit him again, a choked noise escaped him and he came all over Eren’s beautiful hand. Eren groaned into his neck finally letting his control slip. Not that he had much of a choice with how Levi’s body clenched around him deliciously tight. He continued to thrust lazily as he rode out the high until he was completely spent. He flopped down to the side of Levi still mostly draped over him. He started lazily licking up the left over mess he had left on Levi’s shoulder and neck.

Levi was still shaking and fighting back the sobs that wanted to break free from his tightly shut mouth. He couldn’t ruin this moment. Eren was beautiful. Eren was so tender and loving. His gentle licking was melting every single nerve of Levi’s body into liquid. A quiet purr escaped Eren as he nuzzled closer into Levi and Levi’s already shaky heart creaked painfully. God. He loved Eren with every fiber of his being. He just couldn’t believe he hadn’t even been an inch away from destroying everything. A broken sob finally escaped him.

Eren froze completely at the sound. His purring stopped and he suddenly became achingly aware of the figure trembling like a leaf in his arms. He tentatively reached up and touched the corner of Levi’s eye only to find wetness. “Levi!” Eren called out in panic and quickly sat up to cup the usually serious face in between his hands. Levi’s face was twisted with pain and tears were pouring out of his eyes as sobs tried to force their way out of his mouth. Eren gently rubbed the tears away with his thumbs. “Hey Levi. Look at me.”

Levi shook his head and another choked sob escaped him. “I’m sor-ry. I’m so sorry…” Levi cried out and tried to roll away from Eren’s gentle grasp.

Eren was full blown panicking at the moment and in his panicked state he gripped Levi’s face tighter not letting it escape his grasp. “Levi! Please talk to me! What’s the matter?”

“I…I…Fuck…I’m sorry…”

Eren quickly leaned down and rubbed his nose gently against Levi’s tear stained cheek. “Hey it’s ok. Shh…It’s ok Levi. I got you…” Eren cooed and wrapped himself protectively around Levi’s chilled trembling body.

“No! No it’s not ok! I almost bit you!” Levi growled out and tried to roll away again.

Eren’s eyes flew open at the proclamation, but he gripped Levi tighter. “Stop! Don’t leave Levi! Please…” Eren said in a panic when he realized Levi was a hell of a lot stronger than him.

Levi’s whole body went limp and he didn’t fight Eren’s tight, almost painful, grip. They laid there in silence for what felt like decades. At one point, Eren went back to nuzzling him softly with his nose and leaving little kisses on the back of his neck. Levi’s tears finally let up and he just allowed himself to bask in Eren’s body heat and soft loving gestures. Those nimble fingers were caressing his chest softly and Eren was making soothing noises against his skin.

“Do you feel better now?” Eren asked as he propped himself up to look over Levi’s shoulder.

Levi turned his face away from Eren’s and buried it under his arm. “I messed up… No I don’t feel better.”

Eren kissed his shoulder and pulled the limp arm away from Levi’s empty expression. “But you didn’t bite me. It’s ok Levi. You stopped yourself.”

Levi glared up at him. “And what happens next time when my control slips!?”

Eren’s eyes glinted with defiance. “You won’t bite me next time either. I trust you Levi and all this shows is that next time I fuck you, you’re going to be on your hands and knees biting a pillow instead.”

Levi blinked and stared flabbergasted at Eren’s firm little speech.  “What do you mean the next time you fuck me? This was a onetime thing.”

Eren nuzzled against his shoulder and kept eye contact. “No it’s not. You like my dick up your ass too much.”

“Oh you’re a cocky little bastard aren’t you…?” Levi said in a dark tone. He was still pretty shaken up over the whole ordeal, but having Eren here soothing the panic was doing wonders for him.

Eren grinned devilishly and his eyes twinkled in the firelight that was still flickering playfully albeit a little less bright than before. “Yep” Eren responded with an emphasis on the ‘p’ sound. “Now it’s time for your presents!” Eren beamed as he rolled over Levi and climbed off of the makeshift vine bed. He rummaged through his pockets and came back over with a little tin and a tiny wrapped package. Levi arched his brow. “One for Christmas” Eren said as he held up the tin. “And one for your birthday that _you_ didn’t tell me about. What do you want first?”

Levi looked at the two presents that were resting on Eren’s thighs. His gaze lingered on the dirty thing between them. He smirked and rolled over onto his back. “I guess the tin first.”

“Ok. Shut your eyes and open your mouth” Eren said.

Levi gave him a brief glance before obeying. Eren slipped a little cookie into his mouth and he chewed it slowly trying to absorb the flavor. He let it roll on his tongue for a moment. The cookie reminded him of tea. He opened his eyes and looked at Eren as he swallowed.

Eren was grinning and his cat ear were twitching adorably. “They’re tea cookies! Sasha helped me bake them. I thought you’d like them because you’re so obsessed with tea.”

“I’m not obsessed with tea” Levi commented as he smirked. “What’s my other present?”

“Here sit up.” Eren held out the little package and Levi obeyed once again sitting up. He thanked his rapid healing abilities that he didn’t feel any ache with the movement. He opened the gift to find a necklace with a tiny green-blue rock.

“Hange had the rock laying around in her lab and I asked if I could have it. It reminded me of a rock necklace that my mother used to have…” Eren trailed off lost in thought.

Levi watched him closely and noticed the faraway look in his eyes. “Here help me put it on.” Eren’s eyes darted back to him and he complied. His fingers gently brushing along Levi’s neck. Eren’s fingers trailed down to the stone and played with it. Levi’s joined his a moment later and he looked back into Eren’s once again lost expression. “Tell me about your mother Eren. What happened to her?”

Eren smiled at him sadly and pulled him down to snuggle on the bed again. He started talking about everything he remembered about his mother. He was so lost in his tale that he didn’t notice when the wood that was resting against the rock wall moved seemingly by itself onto the slowly dwindling fire. Levi listened and caressed Eren’s chest soothingly. He placed little kisses against Eren’s skin when Eren’s voice broke when he talked about his mother’s death.

“One day I want to go back to my house. I want to see what’s left of it. Maybe I can find that necklace and we can match…” Eren trailed off into silence.

Levi propped himself up on Eren’s chest and looked down into his breathtaking eyes. “We’ll go there together one day. I promise.” Levi leaned down and connected their lips. Eren sighed into the kiss and parted his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Eren tried to not to dwell on what the other squad members might think about him and Levi disappearing for a full day. The sun was already setting by the time they were walking in through the main door. Well Levi was walking gracefully. Damn stupid vampire healing. Eren on the other hand was a little stiff. Eren might have gotten to top for his present, but that didn’t mean it was a one and done type of deal. After a pretty heavy make out session, they were most definitely both ready for another round. However, Levi was extremely hesitant to bottom again. He needed to be in control to keep himself from freaking the fuck out as he fucked his delectable boyfriend. Eren didn’t complain about it the first time Levi took him. The second time they got all worked up, Eren didn’t even have the option to complain. His mouth was too full for that. He finally called it quits after the third time because his body was complaining pretty damn loudly at that point and just wanted to rest.

Levi glanced over his shoulder with a little smirk and Eren returned it with a glare. Stupid vampire with stupid fast recovery time. Eren was going to be sore for like freaking ever, but it was so worth it. Plus every step he took reminded him of the fact that he was his sexy Captain’s boyfriend. Eren couldn’t hold the glare very long and ended up smiling in return. He was so freaking lucky.

“I’m going to go shower before joining the cheery masses. Do you want to join me?” Levi asked casually as he twirled a lock of Eren’s hair in his fingers.

Eren was just opening his mouth to respond when Mikasa spotted them in the doorway. Levi suppressed his growl as she walked up beside them. Instead he just gave her a blank, slightly annoyed, face as he retracted his fingers from Eren’s messy hair.

Mikasa schooled her features as she looked between the two of them. “Sorry for interrupting. I’ve just been waiting all day for you to get back” she mumbled awkwardly and shifted.

Eren smiled softly at her. “Yeah sorry. We were…busy” Eren said as he flushed an adorable pinkish color.

“Yeah I know” Mikasa responded neutrally. “Can I borrow you now though? I wanted to give you your present before you joined the party.”

“Uh yeah sure.” Eren glanced at Levi and smiled shyly. “Can I get a rain check on that invitation?”

Levi snorted and pulled Eren down for a quick kiss. “Of course. I’ll see you in a little bit. Ackerman” Levi nodded towards her once before walking off.

Mikasa sighed and glanced at her brother who was sporting a dopey grin and an adorable blush. “Wow. You really have it bad for him don’t you?” Eren let out a dreamy sigh. His breath being directed in her direction. Mikasa instantly froze as a faint smell came across on his breath. She quickly yanked him forward so his mouth was a couple inches away from her face.

Eren’s eyes flew wide. “Mikasa! What are you doing?” Eren asked quickly and placed his hands on her shoulders attempting to put space between them again. He went from being thoroughly shocked to being a little spooked when her eyes snapped opened revealing a red tint.

“Eren! Fuck…You’re coming with me right now and brushing your teeth” Mikasa growled and Eren was even more freaked out by the little bit of pointy whiteness peeking out of her open mouth. Well, that is before she snapped her mouth tightly shut.

Eren could only allow himself to be dragged along the corridor towards the bathroom. “Wait! Mikasa what the hell!? I at least have to stop and get my toothbrush.”

Mikasa changed directions and marched up the stairs instead, yanking Eren the entire way. When Eren was finally brushing his teeth, he glanced sideways at his sister. He couldn’t read her. She was particularly broody looking and her arms were folded across her chest. Eren spit out the toothpaste and rinsed. He hesitantly nudged the quiet woman. “Hey what the hell was that all about?”

“He let you bite him didn’t he?” Mikasa’s eyes zeroed in on him.

Eren blushed and fidgeted. “Well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?”

Mikasa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Eren biting a pureblood or drinking their blood is highly taboo. I don’t even know how to explain this…” Mikasa let out a frustrated noise. “The fact that he let you do that to him…it’s unbelievable…He must really love you…” Mikasa trailed off.

Eren bristled slightly. “Of course he loves me!”

Mikasa groaned and drew her hand over her face. “No. You just don’t get it Eren. Purebloods would kill anyone who even thought about biting them. He _let_ you bite him.”

“Oh…so it’s a big deal is what you’re saying?”

“God you’re so dense sometimes. Yes. It’s a very big deal and if you do it again brush your goddamn teeth and don’t come anywhere near me with that scent on your breath…I can’t control my reaction to it.” At this Mikasa flushed a little pink herself. No way did she want to be affected by that man’s blood, but she couldn’t help it. Pureblood was like liquid gold to vampires. She scowled. “Just take a shower. You smell like the Captain and sex. It’s disgusting.”

Eren’s cheeks flared and he looked away from his sister quickly. “Ah right…I’ll just do that real quick. Meet you in the dining hall?”

“Yeah…that’s fine.” Mikasa pushed off the wall and headed towards the door. “Just hurry up.”

“Right” Eren called after her. He then sneakily sniffed himself and a smile flickered across his face. Yeah he did smell like Levi and sex. It was glorious.

X

Eren tried to stifle any awkwardness he felt as he walked into the dining hall. A couple of eyes looked his way and greeted him. Armin beamed and pulled him into a tight little Armin hug wishing him a Merry Christmas. Jean however gave him a condescending look.

“Finally joining us huh? I almost feel bad that you had to spend all day training, but not really” Jean sneered with a shit eating grin.

Eren remained silent and luckily didn’t blush. He just shrugged and accepted the drink that Hange cheerfully thrust into his hands. However, when Ymir piped in, the tiniest little flush appeared on his cheeks. Mostly from what was coming out of her mouth.

“Yeah Eren. Did you learn to take it like a man? Every last little bit?” Ymir teased suggestively with wicked little grin.

Jean snorted. “Nah. He probably cried and begged being the weakling that he is.”

Eren refused to make eye contact with anyone, but couldn’t stop his ability to hear and boy did he hear some sniggering. Mostly coming from Ymir.

“Wow Jean. You’re really an idiot, you know that?” Ymir said between chuckles.

“I’m not an idiot” Jean balked. “Eren’s the idiot and deserved the punishment he got today.”

“Oh I don’t think it was that much of a punishment. Was it Eren?” Sasha sing songed drunkenly as she hung onto Connie to keep balanced.

“This conversation is over” Mikasa said in a low threatening voice.

“Yeah! What happens between the Captain and our adorable little pet is no one’s business” Hange joined in as she started pinching Eren’s cheeks before smooshing them around into funny faces. Eren tried to get away from the drunken nut case, but damn she was persistent and chased after him. Eren quickly hid behind Petra begging her to save him. Petra got into a fighting stance with her best intimidating face which caused Hange to give up on her hunt because she was too busy laughing on the floor.

The conversation about what Eren and Levi had been up to that day dwindled off pretty fast when people realized Levi was actually in the room. He had strolled into the room quietly like the sneaky bastard that he was and watched the teasing. He couldn’t help but smile slightly at his poor bratty cat. Usually he would be pretty darned pissed, but he just couldn’t find it in him today. Probably because he was still thinking about _what_ had been in him earlier. Eren had been right. Levi liked having Eren inside of him which was a pretty shocking revelation.

Mikasa watched Levi with quiet assessment for a while. She didn’t want to admit it, but maybe she had misjudged him just a tad. Levi’s eyes kept flickering towards her brother and all she saw was a shit ton of longing and adoration. Anybody with eyes could see how much Eren meant to Levi. Well except Jean because apparently he really was a clueless dunce. She went to bed feeling marginally better about giving Eren up to Levi. She had no doubt that Levi would protect her brother with every last fiber of his being.

XX

The rest of winter progressed uneventfully in the cold castle. Eren continued to get antsy from time to time and Levi continued to distract Eren from his snowy captivity. Every second spent together fused them closer and closer together. Levi’s entire world became Eren. He knew that his addiction, his obsession, his undying love would more than likely lead to some trouble one day, but he couldn’t find a fuck to give about it as he fucked the living daylights out of his boyfriend. Nothing in his long life had ever come close to his feelings about this glorious man.

Eventually the weather shifted bringing slightly warmer weather as well as melting snow. It also brought Erwin Smith calling to their lonely little castle in the wilderness. The first night Erwin was there they played chess and Levi couldn’t help smirking every time Erwin moved his king around on the board. The king that he had shoved up Eren’s ass. Of course he had cleaned it, but it was still funny as all get out. Erwin commented on his cheerful mood and Levi just shrugged it off.

With Erwin visiting, Levi spent less time with Eren. He instead spent his days planning with Erwin. He spent the nights, when Eren wasn’t warming his bed, planning out what he should do for Eren’s birthday. He was kind of at a loss in that area. He had already given Eren his body on more than one occasion at this point, so that was out of the question. He just wasn’t sure. He wanted it to be perfect because Eren was perfect. Well he wasn’t, but Levi thought he was anyways.

In the end he decided to give Eren the only possession that meant something to him. Levi twirled the item in between his fingers as he waited for Eren to come knocking on his door. When that knock finally came his heartrate increased and he quickly put the present into one of his desk drawers.

“Come in” Levi said evenly.

Eren slunk into the room and shut the door. He reached behind him and locked the door. “You wanted to see me Captain?” Eren said playfully as he started stalking towards the desk. As he went he let his inner beast out and growled lowly. His tail swung back and forth playfully.

Levi arched a brow and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms and watched with amusement. His own little smirk hid his slowly descending fangs. He couldn’t help himself. Eren just awoke every kind of lust that lingered inside of his tiny body. “That I did.”

Eren bared his fangs playfully as he crawled onto the desk. He ran a clawed finger delicately against Levi’s pale cheek. “So what’s up?”

“It’s your birthday” Levi shrugged and let Eren pull him forward. A shiver of excitement ran through him as Eren worried his ear delicately between his fangs. He finally uncrossed his arms, so that he could bury his fingers into Eren’s soft hair pulling him closer. Eren let out a little purr as his fingers scratched behind his ear. He kissed down Levi’s neck as he started undoing the buttons of Levi’s shirt. “What do you want for your present?” Levi asked in amusement as Eren continued to shower him with little nips.

“You. I want you” Eren said as his claws trailed against the smooth skin of Levi’s chest.

“I’m sure that can be arranged. How do you want me?”

“I want you bent over this desk…” Eren purred as he slid off the desk into Levi’s waiting lap. He wrapped arms loosely around Levi’s shoulders and continued to playfully nip and tease Levi’s sensitive neck. Levi’s eyes fluttered shut as his breathing quickened. His hands trailed down Eren’s back and squeezed hungrily at Eren’s cute little ass. He groaned as Eren moved his hips against him.

“Alright you sexy beast” Levi whispered into his neck as his tongue traced the leather of Eren’s collar. He had contemplated taking the brand off of Eren a couple of times, but in all honestly, it turned him on. It not only marked Eren as his, but it was also a slight barrier to protect that vulnerable neck. His forbidden fruit.

Eren moaned and ground against him a bit more aggressively. His fingers pushed Levi’s coat and shirt off before going back to touching and teasing. Levi worked on Eren’s coat and shirt as well. Eventually they were forced to stand up to finish removing their pesky clothing and then Levi was bent over his desk with a finger playing inside of him and fangs leaving playful burning trails against his exposed back. Levi groaned and squirmed under the sensations. Eren’s heart beat hard as he rubbed his hard flesh against Levi’s sexy pale thigh. He growled into Levi’s back as he added another finger to mix working his sexy vampire open. Levi had to fight the urge to claw at his desk and clenched his fists tightly trying to keep some kind of control, but it was so freaking hard. Eren took his tightly held control and scattered it to the wind.

 Levi groaned and arched as Eren finally buried himself deep. Eren groaned into his back and caressed his sides lovingly. Thankfully without the extra bonus of claws. Not that Levi didn’t mind be teased with the things, but when Eren got distracted things could get a little prickly. “I love you so fucking much Levi” Eren said breathlessly into his now sweat damp skin. “You feel so good.”

Levi let out a little chuckle as he wiggled his hips. “Don’t get all soft on me now…”

Eren groaned at the wiggle and gripped at Levi’s hips. “Oh I won’t be going soft anytime soon Cap” Eren responded playfully as he playfully rubbed his hips side to side. He then pulled back slowly before slamming forward again. Levi’s mouth parted in a gasp, but Eren didn’t give him a chance to take that deep breath he needed. Nope. He made it a point to keep Levi short of breath as let his inner predator take charge. Levi’s mind was in tatters as every ounce of him was consumed in Eren’s burning heat. He couldn’t even get to his own aching need with Eren pinning his wrists to the desk.

“E-ren plee-ase…” Levi groaned as he was thoroughly claimed.

Eren growled and ran his fangs against Levi’s shaking shoulder. He released one of Levi’s wrists in order to squeeze hungrily at Levi’s firm ass. Levi’s eyes were screwed shut and he desperately tried to get his hand where it needed to be like that freaking second. Levi moaned as he finally got a light stroke in before Eren pulled his hand back. Yeah. Levi was stronger than Eren, but he couldn’t find the willpower to use it at that moment. No one had ever dominated him before Eren and Levi liked the feeling of being at Eren’s mercy. Although he was getting pretty damn frustrated the longer Eren hit that spot inside of him every single thrust. He writhed around trying to get some kind of relief and eventually it was too much. With a strangled noise, Levi fell off the edge and found that mind numbing relief. His body buzzed pleasantly. Eren growled as he too found the sweet relief his body craved. He flopped down on top of Levi and nuzzled sweetly. A slight purr sneaking out after a couple of moments.

“Are you ever going to release me?” Levi asked with fond amusement.

“Hmm? No I don’t think I will” Eren purred as he ran his nose against Levi’s neck.

“But how will I give you your actual present?”

Eren perked up and gave Levi some breathing room. “I get another present?”

Levi rolled his eyes and finished pushing Eren off and out of him. He only winced for a split second before he turned around to place a quick kiss on Eren’s flushed cheek. “Yep. Here sit down” Levi directed him to the chair and Eren sat obediently. A moment later Levi was handing him over his favorite little dagger. It was an ancient little thing, but it had served him well over the years. Eren pulled it from the sheath and studied it.

“Wow it’s beautiful…” Eren said as he pulled Levi onto his lap. He didn’t even mind the slight stickiness that followed. “Thank you.” He placed a quick peck on Levi’s pink cheek.

“It was given to me by my mother. It’s all I have left from her and now I want you to have it.”

Eren looked at Levi with large eyes. “Are you sure you want to give me something so important?”

Levi kissed Eren gently and cupped his face. “Yes. It makes me feel better knowing no matter what you will have a part of me with you always. Well if you don’t lose it. Which you shouldn’t because I will thoroughly kick your ass if you do.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. This little baby is staying with me every second of everyday…I love you Levi” Eren said as he pulled Levi into a tight hug.

Levi wound his arms around Eren’s neck burying his fingers into the messy hair and scratching softly. “I love you too Eren. The dagger is just a precaution. I will never let anyone or anything hurt you.”

“Same here…” Eren whispered before his quiet purr started up again.

God did Levi really love that noise. He continued to pet Eren until he couldn’t take the filth of their bodies anymore. He then demanded that they go rinse off. A noise of protest escaped him as Eren carried him to the tiny shower. Eren just laughed and ignored the death glare he received.

XXX

Levi watched with fond amusement as Eren’s brilliant eyes twinkled with excitement. He was practically vibrating on his horse as they took their first steps outside the wall. The repairing of the Trost District’s gate had been the spark for this campaign. They would travel to Wall Maria’s compromised gate to see if that too could be repaired. If all went according to plan, they would fix the gate and then systematically eradicate any monsters that were lingering in the vast section of land. The vampires weren’t the biggest concern in that endeavor. Yeah they would kill humans, but they wouldn’t spread their poison. Not like the Nekoti. They would have to make sure they got every last one of those furry beasts.

Speaking of furry beasts, Levi frowned as Annie casually rode next to Eren. Her eyes flickering over every once in a while. Levi still wasn’t sure what she was planning, but he had no doubt she was planning something. Her shoulders were tense and her eyes were extra calculating. He unfortunately couldn’t stay with Eren every fucking second of the day as he was Captain, so he reluctantly reached out to Mikasa. If there was anybody else on the whole fucking planet that might be a fraction of how protective Levi was, it would be Mikasa. She had listened quietly and her eyes narrowed. With a terse nod of her head she said that her whole life had been about protecting Eren and she wouldn’t stop now. Levi just nodded in return and thanked her. He also couldn’t help the slight warmth he felt as their relationship seemed to ease even if it was just a pea sized amount.

As they traveled they encountered a couple bloodthirsty packs along the way. It was at that point that, much to Levi’s horror, he noticed a very big shift in monster dynamics. The Nekoti and Level E vampires were traveling together. Something that had never happened before because the Level E’s hungered for any blood. Even that of furry cat beasts. The most disturbing thing though was when the Nekoti turned to ash. Which only meant one thing. Some pureblood vampire was getting his kicks from changing the Nekoti into their mindless slaves. All of a sudden the random breaches in the walls didn’t seem so random anymore. This was a planned invasion and it didn’t bode well for humanity, vampires or any rational Nekoti.

Levi was discussing his concerns in private with Erwin and Hange one night away from the camp. Not too far, but far enough away from ease dropping ears. It also meant that he couldn’t hear what was going on back at said camp. Which was Annie carefully prodding Eren to join her in leaving.

Eren stared incredulously at the blonde woman as she woke him from his sleep saying they needed to leave right now. Her pale hand covering his mouth. He yanked at her hand and she hesitantly let go. Her eyes flickering around them nervously.

“What is going on Annie?” Eren whispered back slightly irritated.

“Bad shit is about to happen Eren and I promised your dad that I would bring you back, so please don’t argue and come with me” Annie pleaded quietly. Her eyes darting around once more carefully watching for Levi, Mikasa or anyone else that might get in the way. She would have loved to snag Ymir too, but the woman never left her vampire’s side and Eren was her mission. Ymir would just have to fend for herself.

Eren’s eyes went wide as he bolted to an upright position. “My dad? He’s alive?” Eren asked excitedly and a little too loudly for Annie’s liking. She shushed the idiot and put her hand back over his mouth.

“Yes. He’s alive and has been working on curing the wild Nekoti. We have a hidden base and that’s where I need to take you. He asked me to locate you and bring you back to him.”

Eren’s mind raced and he nodded quickly. His dad was alive! Annie slowly removed her hand again. “Yeah. Ok” Eren said as he stood up. Annie let out a sigh of relief and started walking through the sleeping bodies. Eren followed for a second before realization hit him. “Wait Annie. We can’t just leave. I’m a soldier and what about Mikasa?” He didn’t mention Levi, but that was a thought first and foremost on his mind.

Annie shook her head. “No vampires. They are the enemy. They are enslaving our people for their own sick purposes. As for the rest of these…humans…Most would stab you in the back just to save their own hide. They are not worth it.” Annie took a step towards Eren and reached for his hand.

Eren’s brows furrowed and he took a step out of her reach. “I don’t understand. How do you know about Mikasa?”

Annie growled lowly. “We don’t have time for this Eren. I know because I can smell the difference and I need to get you away from them. Especially Levi. He will enslave you Eren, don’t you understand? They are demons disguised as humans.”

Eren took a couple more steps backwards not liking this conversation one bit. Annie tensed and sniffed the air. The little hairs on her body stood up and her claws and fangs descended. “We don’t have time. Come with me before it’s too late. Please.” Eren watched with wide eyes as Annie transformed before his eyes. Except she didn’t look like him. She looked more like the wild Nekoti.

Mikasa was currently on her watch duty and sitting casually on a rock when she felt it. The slight thickening of air as a pureblood flexed their power subtly. Her eyes flew open and she scanned the camp for Eren. She spotted him a little ways away from the rest of the slumbering bodies next to Annie. Much to her horror, Annie transformed before her eyes into a beast.

“EREN!” Mikasa cried out causing some of the sleeping camp to waken.

“EVERYONE UP NOW!” Krista’s usually calm voice cried out into the silent camp. She too sensed the approaching wave except a lot clearer than Mikasa did because that flex of power was painfully familiar.

A little ways away in the private little meeting, Levi’s words had dried up and he was running back to the camp. Erwin and Hange right on his heels confused, but completely alert to anything. They had seen the terror reflect in those silver eyes. The whipping wind carried the sounds to them. The sounds of their camp jumping into action and the more disturbing sounds of growling and hissing getting closer by the second.

Annie had given up reasoning with Eren and scooped the baby kitten up in her hairy arms. She had started running ignoring Eren’s snarls, clawing and biting, but it was too late. She froze when a wall of ice shot across her path. Her twitching ears picked up the sickeningly sweet chuckling. Eren had fallen quiet in her arms and she slowly set him on his feet.

“Eren…We need to get back to the camp and you need to find the Captain.” As much as she hated it, she knew that was Eren’s best chance. Levi wouldn’t let anyone touch his pet. Eren stared at her wide eyed before she grabbed his hand and started retreating back towards the camp.

Levi’s eyes flew wide when he sensed the flexing power and saw the sheet of ice. There was only one vampire that he knew of that wielded that particular power. A vampire that he thought was dead. A pureblood vampire. A vampire that in all intents and purposes was his brother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really the first battle scene I ever wrote. I tried to go back through and make it better, but it might not be that good. Sorry if it's a little awkward.

Eren had no idea what was going on. Well he knew that they were about to be ambushed, but the whole Annie thing was messing with his head. Her suggestion sounded great though. Find Levi. Get to Levi. Hell yes was he going to listen to that command. He was running back towards the camp when he saw Levi and the look on his face made Eren panic even more. Good thing he was a quick little bugger and he was making good progress away from whatever the fuck was behind him. A noise of surprise tore from him though when he was pushed hard into the ground. With a hammering heart and some growling he tried to push himself up only to have his hair yanked hard and his face slammed back into the dirt.

Levi had never felt his heart beat so painfully before when Eren was tackled to the ground. All of sudden nothing else mattered except for Eren. It didn’t matter that he was a pureblooded vampire hiding among the upper ranks of humanity. That little bit of control slipped and with red tinted eyes he blurred past his startled troops barely paying any attention to them. When Levi broke into the clearing, he froze. Mikasa stopped next to him a second later. Her hiss drew him out of his momentary mind stump. A glance to his side revealed her red glinted eyes and mouth in a snarl revealing those pretty fangs. Levi took a shaky breath and looked back at the vampire holding his man down in the ground.

“Furlan…?” Levi asked a little dazed. “You’re alive?” Too many emotions swirled into his brain making it hard to think. Hard to process that Furlan, his _dead_ best friend, had his lover pinned to the ground.

“Hmm…Long time no see Rivaille and yes I am very much alive as you can see” Furlan responded back casually.

Eren snarled and tried to break the hold on him again, but damn this vampire was not holding anything back in the strength department. “Lev-“ He tried to get out, but his face was smashed against the ground again.

“Shut up beast” Furlan said coldly.

Levi’s eye twitched. Mikasa growled and took a threatening step forward. Levi held out an arm to stop her. He needed to get control of the situation. Furlan was his friend. This shouldn’t be too difficult. “Furlan, let go of Eren right now. He’s my boyfriend” Levi said in a low even voice.

Furlan glanced between the two and his icy blue red tinted eyes narrowed. “You claim this creature as a boyfriend?” Furlan sneered.

“Yes. Now enough bullshit. Let him go and then explain to me where the fuck you’ve been all these years? I thought you and Isabell were killed by a pack of wild Nekoti.” Levi’s patience was running thin the longer that Eren was held down. Control. He needed control. Furlan might be his sort of brother, but Eren was his world.

Furlan let out a bark of bitter laughter. “Nekoti? Is that why you’re still protecting these cattle and kittens? Isabell was murdered by our own squad members. They shoved those fancy silver blades into her heart. I watched her die while you were off gallivanting with those pathetic humans. Humans need to be taught their place in the food chain and that’s what we are doing. My friends and I are creating an army to push humans to the brink of extinction. Then we will take our rightful place of ruling this world.”

That got Levi’s attention to break from Eren for a second. What? What the ever living fuck? He finally glanced around and noticed that they were pretty much surrounded by Level Es that were previously humans and Nekoti alike. Annie was a little ways behind them in full blown Nekoti mode watching Eren and Furlan closely. His troops were a mess despite Erwin trying to keep control. Krista and Ymir, also in full blown cat mode, were given a wide birth as Krista glared down another vampire. Levi’s observations were interrupted by a scuffle noise between Furlan and Eren. His beautiful kitty brat was trying to make a break for it again.

“You should join us Rivaille. It will be like old times. Hell I’d even let you keep this little pet if you really wanted to.” Furlan gave Eren a little pet on his head. The spot he had been yanking the hair prior.

Levi gave Furlan an unimpressed look. What Furlan was proposing was just straight up madness. Not to mention evil. “Hell fucking no. I won’t join your sick plan and I won’t let you have Eren or my troops. For the last fucking time let go of Eren.”

Furlan let out a defeated sigh. “Always the protector. Even if it is for the wrong species. You disappoint me. I’ll show you that you are wrong Rivaille, but fine I’ll give you back your little kitty.”

Levi tensed as Furlan pulled Eren to his feet. Eren’s big beautiful eyes locked onto his with a slight frightened look to them. Levi’s attention was solely focused on Eren bolting towards him and he was a second too late to react to Furlan snatching Eren back into his arms and sinking his gleaming white fangs into that tan delicate neck. A scream of rage broke out from Levi’s throat. It was so loud and deafening that he didn’t hear the echoed noise coming from Mikasa or the noise of the swarm closing in on his troops.

In an instant the area around them was flooded with unleashed pureblood power. Levi’s shadow moved towards Furlan to attack as vines shot out of the ground to pull Eren into their safe embrace. The night sky was blocked out by stormy clouds and lightening streaked above them as Mikasa’s power spiked out of control. Furlan laughed darkly as he blocked both the shadow’s spikes and the little blips of lightening directed at him with his own ice shields.

Levi snatched Eren into his arms and Eren looked up at him with the wildest shocked eyes Levi had ever witnessed. His hand desperately trying to stem the flow of blood from his torn neck. Levi was at a loss as he stared with his own panicked eyes. Eyes that were dangerously close to unleashing a flood of tears. He hugged his beautiful brat to his body as vines encased them into a protective little cave and plunged them into darkness.

Emotions boiled inside of Levi demanding attention. Shock. Fear. Sadness. Mostly though there was an overwhelming sense of anger and betrayal. Furlan bit _his_ Eren. His. Levi was pulled from his rage fueled thoughts by the little whine noise Eren made in his arms. Arms that were squeezing so freaking tight practically trying to pull Eren inside of himself to protect him.

“Le-Levi…He bit me…he bit me…” Eren gurgled out in a broken voice as he clung tightly to Levi’s back.

“Shh…I know…I got you...I’m here” Levi said in his own broken voice. It was muffled due to Levi’s face being pressed hard against Eren’s messy hair. His hand covered Eren’s where it was pressed against the bite mark.

“Am I going to die?”

“No!” Levi barked and then lowered his voice. “Of course not.”

“Was he a pureblood?” Eren whispered in the tiniest voice possible and Levi’s heart squeezed painfully.

“Yeah…”

Eren made a choked sob noise. “I don’t want to be a vampire Levi…What if I turn into a Level E?”

Levi cupped Eren’s face and pressed their foreheads together. “You won’t. I won’t let that happen Eren.”

Eren made a pitiful little noise before taking a shaky breath and with his free hand gripped at Levi’s back pulling him closer. Levi didn’t even care about the claws putting holes in his jacket. A jacket he really didn’t need that could be put to better use. Levi carefully pulled away enough to remove his jacket despite Eren’s attempts to cling to him tighter. Levi made shushing noises and rubbed his nose against Eren’s shockingly pale cheek. It was splattered here and there with his blood and Levi didn’t even notice. Once his jacket was removed he pushed it to the wound on Eren’s neck. The wound wasn’t as bad as it could be, but it still pissed Levi off to no end. His beautiful brat had puncture wounds in his beautiful neck and trickling over his leather collar. The collar that marked Eren as his and only his. Oh fucking hell was Levi pissed.

“Eren” Levi said as calmly and evenly as he could muster. Eren’s wide shimmery eyes snapped back up to his face. “Hold this against your neck to stem the blood flow. I’ll be right back. I’m going to go kill that bastard for hurting you.”

“You’re leaving me?” Eren asked miserably. His eyes shimmering worse as more tears pulled.

Levi inhaled deeply and buried his face against where his jacket was absorbing Eren’s precious blood. “I’ll be back. I promise.”

Eren sniffled quietly. “You better be, or I’ll kick your ass.”

Levi let out an amused puff of air before pulling Eren into a desperate kiss. It was full of tongue and teeth clanking but neither minded as they breathed the other in. Levi pulled back with one last little peck. His body was still shaking with shock as Levi pulled away. “Stay here. The vines will protect you.”

“For now…I make no promises if you take too long” Eren responded trying to sound petulant, but the shakiness in his voice ruined it.

Levi squeezed him tight. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I love you” Eren said quietly.

“I love you too” Levi cupped his cheek gently as the vines split for him. He gave Eren one last look before the vines covered him from view again.

Levi’s attention then snapped back to the shit show around him. Hell was it a shit show. A muddy wet one at that. Rain was pouring down hard as lightning split through the sky angrily. Levi was drenched within a second. Mikasa dropped into step next to him and Levi glared at her.

Blood and ash were coated against her and were turning into a thick slime under the rain. In her rage she had tried to go after Furlan, but between his minions getting in the way and not wanting to leave Eren’s side she had been forced to hang back. Seeing Levi was a relief when he emerged. They were joined by Armin and Annie a couple of seconds later. Annie was stone faced. Armin was pale with terrified eyes.

“Eren-“ Mikasa started, but really Levi didn’t have time, so he cut her off.

“Was bit and will become a vampire. I left him in there to stop the bleeding. Stop this fucking storm and protect him while I go and kill that bastard.”

Mikasa’s words died instantly as Levi’s violent red eyes glared at her. She could feel his deadly aura wafting in the space around them and she knew that if anyone could kill that ass-wipe of a pureblood it would be this rage fueled pureblood. She nodded firmly and focused on pulling back the storm that she unleashed with her rage. “Go get him Captain. I’ll protect Eren with my life.”

“I will too” Armin piped up in a squeaky yet weirdly firm voice.

“I made a promise to his father to protect him. Go” Annie added in an even voice.

Levi nodded in return and then his eyes scanned around the blood bath again searching for the vampire that had dared to touch what was his. It didn’t matter that Furlan was his oldest companion. He had crossed a line that should never be crossed. He sank his greedy fangs into another vampire’s lover. Not to mention disappearing for decades and leaving Levi to think he was dead. He turned his back on Levi and what they had once believed in. He was not Levi’s brother. Not anymore. Levi’s eyes zeroed in on a flash of ice shooting into his troops. He followed it back to the source and saw a tall sandy haired vampire with a wicked smirk. Oh it was so on. Levi flew across the battlefield taking out any enemy that crossed his path.

Furlan’s mocking laugh when he saw Levi grated on Levi’s already agitated nerves. Levi paused a little ways in front of the sneering vampire. His shadow was already whipping around in the air ready to strike at any moment. Vines were creeping quickly towards Furlan. Levi’s own fingernails had grown out to wicked claws and his fangs were on full display as he snarled at Furlan.

“How dare you!” Levi roared.

Furlan gave him a condescending icy glare with his fiery red eyes. “How dare I? How dare you Rivaille! You claimed to love Isabell, but you replaced her with a filthy animal!”

Levi growled. “Of course I loved Isabell, but she’s dead! I didn’t replace her. I just fell in love with Eren. The man you sank your fucking teeth into! You know I am going to kill you for that!”

Furlan laughed his mocking little laugh again. “Let’s see you try protector of humanity.”

Levi was moving before Furlan even finished his sentence. Levi’s vines, thorns included, were trying to wrap around Furlan’s legs before he can get away. Grabbing. Tearing. His shadow turned into sharp points as it moved ready to stick into any flesh that they could find. A grunt escaped Furlan and Levi in turn grunted as icy spikes shot through him. They burned ice cold where they hit. Shit. Levi let out a growl as he pushed past the pain. He made an actual grab at Furlan when he got close enough, but he forgot something. Furlan was good at hand to hand combat. Just like him. He should be. They grew up with each other. It was just the two of them for the longest time. Hanging out together. Scavenging together. Sparring against each other. Surviving together. Levi was sailing through the air from Furlan’s impressive toss. Thankfully he was wearing his gear and shot a hook into a nearby tree changing his directory.

He doesn’t have time to check how his squad is doing nor does he have the mental capacity to focus on anything besides the wall of ice shooting towards him. He knows that the clashing pureblood powers though are going to cause a lot of damage as evidenced by the nearby trees splintering. Including the one he is currently perched on. He flipped from the tree just in time to avoid the wall of ice. His shadow shooting off towards the source, but Furlan was already moving. Levi chases after him holding his silver blades at the ready.

X

Mikasa’s knees shake just a fraction, but not enough to knock her from her feet. Armin wasn’t so lucky though and fell to his knees. Mikasa was by his side in a flash as she sent a flash of lightening at the group of Level E’s that were getting too close for comfort. Unfortunately there weren’t any trees next to Eren’s little vine cave, so using their gear wasn’t an option and they weren’t leaving Eren. She, Armin and Annie were going to protect that green enclosure with everything they had. Why Annie was so gung ho to do so was a question for later. Once this was all over she would definitely interrogate the blonde cat beast on her interest in Eren.

Another tremor shook the area around them causing even the Level E’s to lose their footing. Mikasa grimaced. It was bad enough having two purebloods tango, but having four in the same vicinity was just freaking madness. Mikasa spared a glance towards where Krista was clashing with a black haired vampire that looked vaguely like her. Gusts of wind around their little sparring session were whipping up debris making it hard to see exactly what was going on. The slowly drizzling rain wasn’t very helpful either. Mikasa had tried to pull it all back, but she just couldn’t. She was too worked up.

Armin grasped her arm tightly as he regained his footing. “Crap!” Armin growled as he fetched up his blades again. “Annie! Behind you!” He shouted as a furry Level E managed to get too close while she was distracted by the ones in front.

Annie whirled around and shoved her blade through its chest. Her other blade was buried in a creepy looking pale Level E in front of her.

“You good Armin?” Mikasa asked as he released her.

He gave a wry smile. “For now. I’m just hoping Levi manages to kill that asshole soon, so we don’t have to suffer through any more power fluxes.”

“He will. If anyone can do it, Levi can” Mikasa said with absolutely no doubt. When did she become such a fan of Levi? She wasn’t sure, but it was another one of those things she would deal with afterwards.

X

Levi snarled as Furlan’s leaking blood started to weave its way like tiny icy threads around his hands that were pinning him to the ground. When the hell did he gain that little power? His vines were pinning down the rest of Furlan’s body protecting his own body from the ice that was no doubt emanating from those chilly hands. He could feel the faint chills already permeating the green vines.

“Do it!” Furlan snarled up at him. “Kill me! It’s what you want right? You’re angry I hurt your nasty pet, but where was this anger when Isabell was murdered? Where were you Rivaille when we needed you?”

Levi fingers paused where they were starting to squeeze at Furlan’s neck. His claws were already digging into the tender flesh. Was he really doing this? Was he really going to kill Furlan? Furlan gave him a condescending smile and Levi’s eyes flew open when Furlan’s clawed fingers shot through his stomach. He could feel ice starting to coat his insides from the entry points. He rolled away allowing those claws to rip a path along his stomach.

Levi clutched his stomach as Furlan ripped free from his vines brittle with cold. “You’ve gone soft haven’t you? It’s kind of pathetic” Furlan sneered with ragged breathing. He shakily pushed himself to his feet.

“Furlan. What happened to you? This” Levi gestured around them. “This isn’t you. Isabell wouldn’t have wanted this! She loved humanity.”

“And they killed her! Don’t tell me what she would have wanted! I loved her more than you! While you were off playing hero, I stayed by her side! It should have just been me, but no, you were always in her heart too!”

Levi growled and pushed himself back up to his feet as well. “Is that why you bit Eren? Because I moved on and you’re still stuck in the past?”

Furlan let out a humorless laugh. “No. I’m not stuck in the past. I’m looking to the future. A future where I rule over those pathetic humans. A future where I shackle your little pet in a cage and make him mine. Do whatever I want to him.”

Levi’s momentary sympathy towards Furlan dried up in an instance and was once again replaced with burning hot rage. No way in fucking hell was he going to let anyone hurt Eren. He would die before he let that happen. He rushed Furlan and snarled as their hands caught each other. Furlan snarled back and tried to trip him, but Levi was ready and twisted enough to avoid the swiping foot. Once again their bodies became ravaged with wounds as not only their claws scratched, but their powers clashed into soft tissues.

X

Eren’s shock was slowly melting away. Instead it was being replaced with broodiness. Here he was once again sitting in a cage while his friends fought for their lives. Yeah he knew it wasn’t exactly a cage. More like a protective little bubble Levi had placed him in, but he still felt trapped. He poked at the rough bite mark on his neck. It was already healing. He frowned heavily. Yeah so he was bitten. That fucking sucked, but it was too late to change it now. He was going to become a vampire. Period. No point in crying like a little sissy. No point in hiding away from everyone. It wasn’t like he was useless. He could still help.

With a new determination, Eren plucked the dagger Levi had given him out of his boot. It was the only weapon he had on him as the rest was kind of forgotten when Annie tried to persuade him to go see his father. Which he was totally going to do if he survived that long. Which he totally would. He narrowed his eyes at his vine enclosure and started sawing at the soft green flesh.

Mikasa’s eyes flew open when the first peek of brown messy hair with kitty ears poked through a slit in the vines. “E-eren!” She called out and was by his side in a second pulling him free. Armin a step behind her and assisting in the endeavor. “What are you doing!? You’re hurt” Mikasa growled and was forced to turn away from him to make sure they weren’t approached by anything aiming to get a quick dinner. The pureblood floating in the air was driving the Level E’s crazy.

“I’m fine” Eren growled. “Where is Levi?”

Armin pointed towards the crashing noises and flashes of ice and vines doing a little tango. Eren’s eyes followed the path and Armin gasped as they flickered the smallest of red. Eren’s lip curled back revealing two new very pointy fangs. Eren could smell Levi’s blood in the air when he breathed in through his nose and he was pissed. Armin was still staring wide eyed when Eren glanced back at him.

“What?” Eren snapped. He really didn’t mean to snap at his best friend, but his anger was getting the better of him.

“You really are a vampire now…” Mikasa answered quietly and quite sadly.

Eren’s attention snapped back to Mikasa’s lost looking expression. His own softened slightly. He grasped her shoulder with his free hand. “Yeah. Shit happens. I’m used to it at this point. Listen I gotta go. Take care of Armin.”

“W-what? Eren where are you going?” Mikasa shouted after him as he was already sprinting towards where Levi was. She was going to go after him, but Armin grabbed her arm.

“He’s going after the Captain. Are we going after them?” Armin asked. His soft blue eyes were hard with determination.

Mikasa’s own red tinted eyes locked with his and she nodded firmly. She could have caught up with Eren in a flash, but she couldn’t abandon Armin. They both took off after Eren. Annie gave them a quick glance, but didn’t follow. Eren was currently stabbing a Level E with his pretty little dagger and hissing angrily. Mikasa and Armin took out any others that were in Eren’s path. They did it together like they always had. They were a team no matter what species they were.

When they got to the place where Levi had been fighting, Eren’s heart stopped. Levi was pinned to the ground by ice and Furlan’s fingers were pressed over where his heart would be. Levi’s eyes were narrowed, but there was a hint of panic in them and Eren only saw red. He bolted towards his beautiful vampire that was a moment from being killed in front of his own eyes. Something he wouldn’t let happen.

Levi snarled and cursed at Furlan. He could feel those claws digging into this chest getting closer and closer to his heart. Furlan was rambling on about how Levi had failed them. Blah blah blah. Levi wasn’t listening. He was trying to break free, but fuck his limbs were freezing and he was tired. His shadow was shaky at best and was pretty much fighting back at Furlan with the strength of a feather. His vines were having trouble breaking through the layers of ice surrounding them. He screwed his eyes shut. He couldn’t believe he was going to die here. Furlan was right. He was too soft. He should’ve been able to kill Furlan without this many setbacks, but a part of him couldn’t. This had been his brother.

His eyes snapped open when Furlan’s damning rant was cut off and he grunted instead. Levi could smell it then. The sweet scent of Eren blanketing them. He looked up and sure enough he could see Eren over Furlan’s shoulder. He was glaring with red tinted eyes. His pupils were in slits. He was snarling revealing pointy rows of fangs. Two now longer than the rest. He looked furious. He looked completely like a wild furry angel of vengeance. In short, he looked absolutely beautiful to Levi.

Furlan made another noise and that’s when Levi realized there was the smallest silver point coming out of Furlan’s chest. Right where his heart would be. He stared at it with startled eyes. Furlan had been stabbed through the heart with the dagger he had given to Eren. The same dagger Levi’s mother gave to him. The dagger that Furlan had rescued for him when it was accidently dropped into a gutter that one time.

“Time to return the favor asshole” Eren snarled before his beautiful fangs sank deep into Furlan’s neck.

Furlan kept his stunned eyes locked on Levi’s face as Eren drained him. His skin already started to flake as his life force flowed out of him and his heart stopped beating around the silver blade imbedded in it. “Riv-“ Furlan whispered in a broken voice right before his body broke into millions of ice blue crystals.

Eren squeaked in surprise as his enemy crumbled around him and he caught himself before he fell completely on top of Levi. They stared at each other for a moment. Levi was completely and utterly speechless. The ice melted instantly from his body and the ground. Furlan was dead. His beautiful furry angel had taken him out.

Eren cupped Levi’s cheek softly. “Levi?” Eren ventured hesitantly. Levi looked like he was a moment away from turning to crystals himself. His face was deadly pale and he was covered in blood and open wounds. One arm bent in a way arms just shouldn’t be bent. He gently ran his thumb against that pale smooth cheek.

Levi took a shaky breath. “What the fuck Eren!? You’re supposed to be in the vine cave protected.”

Eren pouted. “We are a team Levi. I love you and I’m going to protect you with everything I have just like you would do for me.”

Oh hell. Levi’s heart swelled with sappy stupid emotions. No one had told him that they would protect him in decades. Levi didn’t need protection. Well he had thought he didn’t. Tonight proved otherwise though. If Eren hadn’t been there, Levi would probably be dead. “Dammit Eren. You impulsive idiot” Levi said in a tone that was somewhere between scolding and fondness. He pulled Eren down and kissed him. Eren hummed into his mouth as their tongues caressed each other. Levi quickly pushed out the unpleasant thought of tasting his best friend in Eren’s mouth. It was done. Furlan was truly and irrevocably dead now.

Mikasa and Armin awkwardly approached the two making out on the ground. Mikasa cleared her throat and they broke their kiss to look up at her. Mikasa averted her gaze. “Not to interrupt, but there is still a fight going on…”

“Oh right!” Eren said quickly as he sat up. Levi groaned as he tried to follow, but hell did Furlan do a number on him. Eren quickly assisted with wide eyes. “You’re hurt.”

Levi arched a brow at Eren. “Yeah that would be an accurate assessment.”

“Aren’t you supposed to heal rather quickly though? I read that pureblood’s have an impressive recovery rate” Armin said thoughtfully.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Yeah well I lost a shit ton of blood, so it is kind of impeding the process.”

Eren was cupping Levi’s cheeks again and rubbing softly with his thumbs. “Well I got plenty of blood and it’s yours always. Whenever you need it.” Eren tilted his head to the side exposing his neck to Levi.

“No. I’m not biting you” Levi said firmly.

Eren frowned and glared at Levi. “I’m already a vampire. What’s the big deal? Just bite me.”

“No. Not like this” Levi refused and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Eren sighed and pressed their foreheads together. “Please bite me Levi. You need it and I want to erase that assholes fangs from my neck. Please replace them with yours.”

Levi made a little noise at the back of his neck. One that he would never admit to making. Instead of acknowledging his momentary sappy noise, he responded firmly. “Fine. Ok.” Eren grinned at him and damn Levi was a second away from making another pitiful noise. Instead of letting it escape, he placed his open mouth over Eren’s delicious neck. Eren shivered slightly as Levi’s tongue licked and prepared the area. A moment later, Levi gently slid his fangs home. Twin moans broke from both of them and Eren’s fingers gripped tightly into Levi’s hair.

Mikasa and Armin quickly stepped away, both with slightly pink cheeks, to deal with some straggler Level E’s attracted to the smell of pureblood. It was probably for the best anyways because the simple neck biting wasn’t so simple. In fact it was pretty damn intimate and Eren’s panting was highly uncomfortable to listen too. Not to mention Levi’s hands roaming over Eren’s body. Yeah. Neither really needed to witness that.

Levi reluctantly slipped his fangs free from Eren’s neck and hell was it a struggle. He licked at the remaining blood that was trickling out and eventually just snuggled into the crook of Eren’s neck. “I can’t wait to get you somewhere alone so I can screw you senseless” Levi mumbled into the tender flesh and pulled Eren closer to his body.

Eren was still flushed and panting. He went willingly when Levi pressed him closer. Both noted the budding hardness in those once white pants. Now they were pretty damn dirty from mud and other various stains. They slowly came out of their own little world and noted the battle noises still emanating around them. Levi was already healing quickly with the fresh blood pumping through his veins. He was really going to have to do something nice for Mikasa and Armin for protecting them during their little mid fight biting and healing session.

Reluctantly the two men detached themselves from each other enough to stand up and get weapons back into their hands. They glanced at each other and with a nod, they moved. There was no longer pureblood power flooding the area and when they spotted Krista huddled in a tree with Ymir snarling and killing anything that got close enough, they felt relieved. Hopefully she was able to kill the vampire she had been battling against and they didn’t just run off to regroup. There was time for answers later though. Right now it was cleanup time. Time to see how many of their squad made it through the fight.

With Levi’s pureblood powers, he slowed down the remaining Level E’s making it a fraction easier to kill them. They were the lowest level of vampire and couldn’t really fight too much against the will of a Pureblood. Although they did try and put up a good fight meaning that they were still probably following the orders of another Pureblood. Possibly their creator or creators. Krista helped as much as she could, but she was still trying to heal from her own battle wounds and wasn’t fortunate to have a mid-battle snack.

Eventually the remaining Level E’s fell to a blade or just straight up got the hell out of dodge running back into the wilderness. The human squad was exhausted and rallied around Erwin. When Levi’s little troop of monsters approached, Ymir carrying Krista and Annie stalking up from the side, things got a little dicey. There was many a betrayed and wary glance directed their way. Not to mention the raised blades.


	13. Chapter 13

“Really!?” Hange said with a tone full of judgment. “You’re all really going to point your weapons at your teammates?”

“B-but they’re monsters…” Jean said in an uncertain tone. Monsters were bad after all, but he knew them. They had trained together. Not to mention his little secret crush on Mikasa. A crush that really seemed misplaced at this point. This whole thing was freaking weird.

Levi paused a little in front of _his_ squad. At least what used to be his squad. His face a perfect mask of indifference. Eren’s hand squeezed his own in support or fear. Levi wasn’t entirely sure. He glanced at the young man and saw the hard lines of determination on his soft features. His eyes a hard sea green with no hint of red. The way they should always be. The way that they wouldn’t remain anymore. Mikasa was on Eren’s other side. Her own hand resting in Armin’s. Annie was chilling on Armin’s other side. Ymir paused next to him with Krista cradled safely in her arms. The freckled woman was glaring almost daring anyone to say shit. Krista smiled at him softly. She was paler than normal and her red eyes matched the copious amount of red stains over her body. Some still running from wounds trying to heal themselves.

“Everyone just calm down” Erwin stepped between the remaining cluster of humans and Levi’s band of misfits. “I know that everyone is still in a state of shock, but Levi is still your superior and really do you think any of us would still be standing here if it wasn’t for any of them? The answer is no, we wouldn’t.”

Petra took a hesitant step forward. “You knew that Levi was a vampire didn’t you?”

Erwin nodded solemnly. “Since I was a child and he saved my life. Levi isn’t our enemy. None of these people are.”

“Ha people…right…” Oluo mumbled.

“Shut up!” Petra shoved him. “Commander Erwin is right! Levi has done nothing except be there for us and lead us wonderfully.”

There was murmurs of agreement and Levi let out a tiny sigh. He could feel the tension start to leak out of Eren’s stiff shoulders and he squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Plus did you guys see how cool they looked fighting!” Sasha piped up excitedly. “It was epic.”

Connie’s fond chuckle could be heard as he ruffled Sasha’s messy ash covered hair. With that most of the tension left the humans and Levi started walking towards them again. His stride confident. If anyone had problems with him or his monster squad, well then tough shit for them.

Erwin looked him over as he approached. “Are you ok?”

Levi shrugged. “I’m fine, but Krista needs fresh blood to heal and then we should really get the fuck out of here. Find someplace that is easier to defend in case they come back.”

“Don’t worry about Krista. I got her” Ymir said as she marched off carrying her angelic demon. The rest of the squad parted for the furry woman and the vampire in her arms.

“I agree” Erwin nodded. He delivered the orders to prepare to move. The wounded were bandaged up as best, and quickly, as possible. Unfortunately the dead were left where they lie. They didn’t have time to bury them and they couldn’t risk bringing them with. The wounded were enough of a beacon of blood. No point in putting a larger scent target on them.

They poured over the maps and located an old guard post about a 2 hour journey away. It seemed to be the closest and best option, so that was where they headed. By the time that they reached the stone buildings in disrepair everyone was pretty much on their last stores of energy. Most collapsed the moment they got within the stone and crappy wooden walls. Others managed to get into one of the buildings before passing out.

Levi and Mikasa volunteered to take first watch which meant Eren also joined them. Some were still hesitant about monsters doing the watching, so Hange and Petra also took up watch positions. Armin joined Mikasa trying his best to stay alert, but eventually passed out next to her. Mikasa smiled fondly as she pushed his soft hair off of his forehead before staring out into the darkness again.

Mikasa wasn’t the only one feeling a little fluffy or sappy either. Levi glanced at Eren next to him. The other man was staring off into the distance with a thoughtful little expression on his face. Levi reached up and whapped him gently on the head with his knuckles. Eren made a little noise of surprise and looked at him.

“Hey” Levi said softly as he ran his fingers through Eren’s hair. He gave a little scratch behind a pointy ear and Eren leaned into the touch. “I’m sorry…”

Eren looked at Levi from under his lashes. “It’s not your fault. Shit happens…”

Levi huffed his disagreement. “I should have been able to protect you.”

Eren shook his head and leaned against Levi. “Again. It’s not your fault. Don’t you dare blame yourself. Plus on the bright side, it means you aren’t getting rid of me anytime soon.”

Levi snorted and pulled Eren tighter against him. They fell back into silence as they watched the surrounding area. Levi keeping up his gentle petting. Eren eventually purring into the sensation. Eren rubbed his nose against Levi’s cheek.

“You knew that vampire didn’t you?” Eren asked.

“Yeah. His name was Furlan. He was practically my brother…” Levi trailed off and frowned.

“If you want to talk about it, I’m here for you” Eren wrapped his arms firmer around Levi’s waist and pecked his neck.

Levi thought about it for a second. Did he want to talk about his past? He could feel the pressure of Furlan’s crystals in his pocket that he scooped up before they left and he decided that yeah, maybe talking about it would help lessen the overwhelming sadness. Eren listened quietly as Levi talked about growing up. His adventures with Furlan and eventually Isabel. Eren tried not to be jealous of Isabel, but a part of him was. Especially how Levi’s tone softened in reference to the female vampire. He was also pretty shocked to learn that Isabel was Furlan and Levi’s mate. That was really strange. Weren’t vampires territorial?

Levi noticed Eren tense when he talked about Isabel. He tried to get a look at Eren’s face, but Eren made sure to keep it averted. Levi sighed and placed a kiss on Eren’s messy hair. “You know Eren” Levi started as his fingers started scratching lightly at Eren’s scalp again. “I loved Isabel, but that was decades ago. Also, I am not sure of the whole soulmate shit, but if I did have a soulmate, I’m a pretty sure it’s you.”

Eren felt his heart swell even as his cheeks warmed with a pleasant heat. He looked into Levi’s eyes and he knew. Soulmates were real and Levi really was his. He grinned lovingly at Levi before pulling him into a kiss. One that Levi melted into. He would give Eren everything he had for the rest of their very long lives. Whatever Eren wanted, he would do. Even if that involved laying on the ground with Eren hovering over him despite the need to keep watch. He wasn’t too concerned. Even over Eren’s heavy breathing and quiet moaning, he would be able to hear if anything approached.

It was that hearing that allowed him to get him and Eren back to a respectable state of dress before their replacements came to relieve them. Levi smirked at Eren’s obvious embarrassment when Jean and Marco marched up the crumbling stairs. The humans with their limited eyesight couldn’t see Eren’s flush in the dark night, but Levi could. It was adorable in his opinion and he loved that even though Eren was now a vampire, he still had the capability of turning that absolutely delicious red color.

Levi didn’t even care what people would think of him anymore. With Eren by his side, he would be fine. He didn’t care what they thought of him as a vampire. He really didn’t give a fuck what they would think if they saw him wrapped around Eren as they hunkered down for the rest of the night. He was emotionally exhausted from the recent events and all he wanted to do was breath in Eren’s comforting scent.

The next day was interesting to say the least. Some people were still coming to grips with what had happened the previous day. While others like Sasha and Connie were having a field day looking in Eren’s mouth and piling on questions. Neither approached Levi and he was grateful for that. It wasn’t that much of a surprise though considering even when they thought he was human, they didn’t approach him willy nilly. Levi chuckled with amusement as Eren tried swatting Sasha’s curious hands away. Mikasa was keeping a close eye on anyone that approached them, but she seemed to be relieved that they were still mostly accepted by their friends. Levi’s eyes couldn’t help to notice that Annie was still hovering, but looking a lot less stoic and a lot more confused and indecisive.

Erwin cleared his throat drawing Levi’s attention back to the impromptu meeting they were having. “So back to figuring out where to go from here. From what we’ve gathered from Krista, there are still a group of purebloods out there bent on world domination. Based on the fact that the one she was fighting got away, I believe that we need to move quickly. They know that their element of surprise will be gone if we go back to the city.”

“I really do think that we need to go back. We’re sitting ducks right now and we need to inform the rest of the military about what we learned” Hange frowned. Their options were not looking good. She glanced at Levi. “Plus I don’t think any of Levi’s new monster squad should come back with us. I trust most of the squad, but one slip could have you all on the execution block within a split second.”

Levi frowned in response and nodded. “I think you’re right about that and I really don’t want to have to fight my way out of the city to stay alive.”

Erwin looked at them both thoughtfully. “I think our best bet is to split up. I will go back to the city and inform them what is going on. I will try to get them to see reason for teaming up with _good_ vampires and tame Nekoti to deal with the threat, but I don’t know how that will go down. It might end with me in a prison cell, but I believe it is worth the risk.”

Hange bounced her head as she tapped her chin thinking. “I think that is pretty much the best plan for the time being. Plus if you get locked up, I’ll just break you out. We will split troops. Most come with us, but some stay with Levi. We need some way to get in contact with Levi though…” She trailed off and looked up into the sky thinking.

They fell into silence again thinking about how they would accomplish that little obstacle. Levi’s eyes wandered back to Eren and he his lips pursed. “I’m taking my squad to Shiganshina. You can find us there.”

Hange’s brows raised. “But Levi that’s a fucking long ways away.”

Levi shrugged. “That’s where we’ll be. It’s a city right. Should be easy to find someplace to hunker down in and defend. While we are there, we can look at the gates and see if they can be fixed.”

Erwin sighed. “You’re sure about this?”

“Yes.”

Neither Erwin nor Hange could come up with any objections, so they spent the next hour planning. Of course the monster pack would go to Shiganshina under Levi’s command. Based on Levi’s assumption, Armin would also be accompanying them. The blonde was Eren’s best friend after all and Mikasa’s new chew toy. It was kind of a given. They also wanted to draw any lingering enemies towards them in order for their human comrades to make a clean get away. They decided to accomplish that endeavor by leaving a tasty trail of pureblood. Since there were two of them it shouldn’t be that difficult.

Levi was quietly pleased with the idea because all he really wanted to do was let Eren bite him and bite him and oh god did he want Eren to bite him. Not just for his obvious kink towards it, but Eren was a freshly turned vampire and those suckers had an appetite. Eren was lucky so far not to be hit by the cravings, but that is probably because he feasted on his creator’s blood. Another little thing Levi didn’t quite enjoy. Just like Eren wanted Levi to erase Furlan’s bite mark, Levi wanted to erase Furlan’s blood from his brat’s body. He only wanted Eren to consume him. In every sense of the word.

He once again glanced over the courtyard to locate Eren only to find him, Mikasa, Armin and Annie huddled into one of the corners. Annie looked like she was so done with whatever shit was going down. Mikasa was glaring her typical don’t mess with my Eren daggers. Armin’s nervous eyes were darting between the two muscled women. Eren, well Eren looked as adorably clueless as always.

Levi cut off whatever the hell Hange was talking about. “Are we done here?”

Erwin cocked a brow and then followed Levi’s line of sight. He sighed. “Yes. We can be done here. Run along to your little boyfriend son.”

Levi gave Erwin an unimpressed look. How the hell their relationship changed over the years to Erwin referring to him as son and him referring to Erwin as dad, he will never know. Considering the fact that Levi was decades older than the man it was just strange. When Erwin was younger he had always referred to Levi as big brother. Levi mentally shrugged. Oh how the times had changed. “Thanks dad” he drawled.

“Have fun!” Hange called after him in her typical manic teasing voice.

“Yeah you too crazy aunt” Levi replied back sarcastically and then felt like slapping himself when he heard Hange cackle. Dammit. Why did he refer to her as his crazy aunt? She would never let that go. Ever.

Annie sighed when she saw Levi approaching. Eren’s ears perked up and he looked around quickly for Levi. Once he spotted the man, he practically pounced all over him. Levi caught him effortlessly.

“Good you’re here” Mikasa greeted him. Levi arched a brow. “I’m trying to figure out what the flea infested beast was doing with Eren right before we were attacked.”

“And like I said” Annie started in a bored tone. “I was taking him to his father.”

“Our father” Mikasa snarled. “And I don’t believe you.”

“And I don’t care” Annie said back instantly.

“Father?” Levi queried evenly.

“Yes. Grisha Yeager is a scientist that turned me from a wild Nekoti back into an actual rational being. He created a serum to combat the madness. That’s why when Ymir and I let out the feline, we look a lot wilder than Eren does. He’s practically a kitten.”

“Don’t call Eren a kitten!” Mikasa snapped. Armin wrapped an arm around her to keep her from doing something stupid.

Levi found the information quite intriguing. A serum that cures the madness? Hell that could be pretty fucking useful about now. If they could come up with their own little army of supernatural beasts to combat the vampire forces it would be something. It also changed his mind about going to Shiganshina. They should be heading to wherever the hell Eren’s papa was chilling out.

“Alright. You can take Eren to his dad, but we’re coming with you” Levi said in a tone that was final.

Annie’s brows furrowed and she frowned at Levi before looking at each one of them. “I’m not sure that is an option anymore. Our base is strictly no blood suckers.”

“You gotta be shitting me right meow” Levi deadpanned.

Annie arched a brow. Just the slightest alteration of her bored look. “Meow?”

Levi shrugged. “Yeah. I thought I’d speak your language.”

Eren’s loud laugh broke out into the stretching silence. Armin joined in a second later. Although his laugh was a little more subdued. Mikasa smirked. Actually smirked a little. Annie continued to stare at Levi with an unimpressed look.

“In all seriousness though. Our fucked up world is going to get a hell of a lot more fucked up and bloody unless we fucking team up and work together like the rational fucking people we claim to be. Do you think those pureblooded bastards care about that you don’t let ‘bloodsuckers’ into your furry paradise? The answer is no. They don’t fucking care. How about you pull whatever is stuck up your ass out and let’s actually try to do something about it.”

Silence stretched again until Annie’s shoulders raised a fraction in a shrug. “Fine. But if they tear you apart the moment you step into our base, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“It’s good to see you do have some brains in that beastly head of yours” Levi commented dryly. “So where are we going?”

Annie pursed her lips again and studied Levi closely. “Shiganshina.”

“What!?” Eren, Mikasa and Armin all squeaked out in unison. Levi was actually kind of impressed at the coordination. He was also relieved that his overall plan wasn’t changing.

X

Everyone was packed up and getting ready to leave. The humans pointed in the direction of the wall and with a couple of waves they headed out. The rest watched from various vantage points as they moved away. Levi and Eren were standing on a roof. When Levi determined the humans were far enough he turned to look at Eren. Eren returned the look with a tilted head. Eyes full of question.

Levi smirked at caressed his cheek. His finger skimming over Eren’s lower lip. “Eren I’m going to have to bleed now. It’s supposed to be a distraction method to any blood thirsty beasts nearby.”

Eren frowned. “What? Why? Doesn’t that mean we will have a big bloody target?”

“That’s the point. It’s to give Erwin’s team a safety net for going back to the wall. We’re the honey trying to collect pesky bees. We can kill those bitey bastards a hell of a lot quicker and easier than they can. Especially since we don’t have to hold back anymore. Besides there should be a lake between here and Shiganshina to clean off the leftover blood.”

“Alright” Eren nodded slowly. He had to admit that made a lot of sense. Not that he liked it.

“I want you to bite me and I want it to be messy.” Eren looked at him with large eyes. “I don’t think I stuttered. Get the look off of your face and fucking bite me. Hard.” Levi inched down the collar of his shirt and used his nail to scratch a shallow mark on his neck. Not enough to break the skin, but it was enough to grab Eren’s wide green eyes. Green that had a dull ring of red around them.

Eren swallowed hard and he felt a pang coming from his teeth. He could smell Levi. It was one of his favorite smells. He could also see the veins in Levi’s delicate neck. A neck that had a red irritated mark from Levi’s nail bringing blood to the surface. Eren turned fully to face Levi. He inched closer as his own fingers moved fabric out of the way. He could hear Levi’s heart beat a little harder in his strong chest as he hovered his mouth over the milky pale skin. He took one more deep breath through his nose and a shiver ran down his spine at the smell.

Levi moaned quietly when Eren’s fangs slid into his skin hesitantly. However, the moment Eren got a taste of the sweetest most delicious thing he had ever had, all of his fangs latched into Levi’s neck. His itty bitty kitty fangs included. Levi groaned slightly louder and his arms wrapped around Eren’s back clawing at it. Eren growled lowly and vibrations trickled through Levi’s nerves.

“H-harder…” Levi groaned. Eren complied and sank his teeth in further. They moved positions just by a fraction and Levi’s knees turned to jello. Good thing he had such a tight grip on Eren’s body. Eren ran his tongue against the puncture wounds and Levi whined. His body spasming at the feeling. “N-needs to be messier. Make me bleed Eren” Levi said breathlessly. God and did Eren comply. He released Levi’s neck only to plunge back in at a different location. He slid his mouth side to side letting his fangs tear at the delicate flesh. Levi was so completely lost at the painful yet pleasurable stimulation. Especially as Eren started purring as he sucked.

“Holy shit. Maybe you should change me Krista. Looks fucking orgasmic” Ymir’s piercing voice cut through the bloody haze around them.

“Ymir!” Krista screeched and whacked the cackling woman.

Eren slid his fangs free and looked at the audience they had gathered. Armin looked like he was going to be sick. Mikasa was staring hard with red tinted eyes zeroed in on his mouth. He blinked and wiped the excess blood from his mouth. Only to lick it off his hand a second later. He couldn’t bear the thought of any of Levi’s delicious blood being wasted. Levi shook his head gently trying to clear it. He watched closely as Eren cleaned himself up. He couldn’t help to compare the hand wiping and then hand licking to that of an actual fucking cat cleaning itself after a meal.

Ymir’s wild laughing broke through the air again. “Fuck I was right! Look at those happy little boners. Those pants hide nothing!”

Eren choked in embarrassment and covered himself. Krista’s face flared red and she averted her red tinted eyes whereas Mikasa red tinted eyes fell down both of their bodies and her brows arched. Armin squeaked and hurried away to go find the others. Levi grabbed Eren’s hips and pulled Eren backside against himself as a shield. He glared around, not above because he was too short, Eren’s shoulder at the women.

“Hey keep your eyes off our junk you perverted assholes. Now get the fuck out of here and get your shit together. We’re heading out soon” Mikasa and Krista gave quick ‘yes sir’ and bolted. Ymir gave a lazy salute and a sleazy smile.

Eren groaned and turned around in Levi’s arms. He buried his cherry red face on the clean side of Levi’s neck. Levi’s arms wrapped around him tight. His hands slithering down to grope Eren’s perfect ass and grinded teasingly against him. Eren made a noise of protest.

“Now is not the time!” Eren squeaked.

“Yeah you’re right” Levi said in a low voice as he continued to rub their bodies together. “But I want to fuck you so fucking bad right now. Think we can get away with a hand job quickie in one of those buildings before they find us?”

Eren leaned up and looked into Levi’s face. He bit his lower lip thoughtfully. “Maybe? But if they find us I’m going to shrivel up and die in embarrassment.”

“I’m willing to take the risk” Levi said and quickly yanked Eren into the closest building. He shoved some rubble against the door and then threw Eren against a wall. Eren groaned into his mouth as his nimble fingers undid the fastenings of their tight pants. Both let out little noises as they were freed. Another noise broke through their heavy mouth breathing as hands grabbed and stroked each other quickly with purpose. Eren mindful of his claws on Levi’s delicate manhood. He groaned at how soft Levi’s hand was as it moved quicker and quicker on him.

“Your hand is great Eren, but I can’t fucking wait until I can pound into your tight sexy hole” Levi whispered heatedly in Eren’s mouth as his free hand circled around Eren’s back. His fingers slipped down and circled said sexy hole.

Eren whined and clenched hard before he let everything go all at once. His body shaking gently with the aftershocks. Levi was a second behind him and he raised to his tip toes as he arched against Eren’s panting body.

After they caught their breaths, they cleaned up. Ymir was giving them sleazy looks again as they mounted up on their horses and took off towards their end destination. The others kept their looks polite and more importantly their mouths shut.


	14. Chapter 14

They hadn’t been riding for more than three minutes before a couple Level E’s came dashing towards them. It took less than 30 seconds for Levi to eliminate them. It happened a couple more times, but all in all, their first day of traveling was pretty uneventful. At night fall they set up base in some old rubble that provided at least a tiny bit of defense. Levi made it even better with an added thorny fence of vines.

Levi and the other vampires would have really loved to travel at night instead of under the scorching sun. Night provided them their full strength, but it was also the enemies too which put a damper on the whole night time travel thing. Besides at this point having been forced to live in day time with the humans the vampires were kind of used to it. Well except one exhausted looking kitty vampire.

Eren was practically wobbling as he rubbed down his horse. Levi also couldn’t help but notice the slight redness to his face that had nothing to do with blushing. It was more than likely Levi’s blood running through his system that saved him from full on passing out or peeling being a freshly turned vampire. Levi walked up behind Eren and wrapped his arms around his waist. He nuzzled in between Eren’s shoulder blades.

Eren let out a sigh of relief and leaned against Levi. He turned his head around slightly to look at Levi. “Hey there Cap.”

Levi rubbed a path against Eren’s stomach as he looked up into Eren’s exhausted face. “Go sit down, I’ll finish this for you.”

Eren pouted. “No. I can do this myself.”

“Eren you’re exhausted and I don’t need a worn out soldier trying to defend this place” Levi said sternly as he turned Eren in his arms.

Eren wrinkled his nose before grinning softly. “Fiinnee” he said dramatically with an eye roll. He leaned down quickly to place a little peck on Levi’s smirking lips. “Come find me though after you’re done.”

“I will always come find you” Levi said as he pushed Eren away swatting his butt in the process. Unfortunately he got some tail in there and Eren turned to glare softly at him as he rubbed at the offended fluffy tail. Levi just smirked in return and shooed him off. He then went to the task of taking care of Eren’s horse and setting up watch shifts. Krista, Ymir and Armin took the first one. Mikasa, Annie and Sasha would take the second. Levi, Eren and Connie would take the last shift. He figured this way, Eren could get some damn good rest. At least he hoped so.

As he approached Eren curled up against a crumbling stone fence, it appeared that he would be right about Eren getting rest. Considering the fact that it looked like the sleeping dead. Levi smiled fondly and was almost to Eren when those pointy ears swiveled and Eren’s eyes snapped open. He smiled wide at Levi and patted the spot next to him. A spot that Levi most willingly occupied.

“How are you feeling?” Levi asked as he cupped Eren’s face running his thumb against the already tan cheek. Red completely gone.

Eren wrapped his arm around Levi forcing him closer until their chests were touching. He placed his forehead against Levi’s and rubbed their noses together as he added a leg over Levi’s hip in the process. Levi wrinkled his nose as he squeezed Eren’s thigh and pressed his hips even closer. Did he care that they were in the complete open and any squad member could see them? Meh. Not really. He had almost lost Eren, so he was more than willing to indulge in some PDA.

“I’m fine I guess” Eren whispered against his lips.

Levi hummed and kissed Eren’s neck a couple of times. When his lips glanced over smooth leather, he frowned. That shit had to go. He rolled Eren onto his back and straddled him. Eren arched a brow as his hands found Levi’s hips. He then broke into a bright grin as Levi’s nimble fingers made work of his collar and slid it off.

“Eren Yeager, I hereby free you into the world” Levi said blandly. He was going to chuck the collar off into the distance to forever be forgotten, but Eren stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Levi looked at him questioning.

Eren bit his lower lip and looked away. “I want to keep it…” He mumbled.

Levi was confused. “Why?” He watched how Eren’s cheeks flushed adorably and now his curiosity was peaked. He grabbed Eren’s chin and forced the bashful man to look at him. “Well?”

Eren cleared his throat. He opened his mouth and then shut it. He took a deep breath and looked Levi straight in the eyes. “Because sometimes I like to being your pet” Eren whispered in an awkward and embarrassed voice. His face getting a tad bit redder and creeping down the now fully exposed neck.

Levi arched his brows high. He looked at Eren’s face and let his eyes roam all over it and down his delicious looking neck. He then looked at the collar in his hands. “Eren” Levi started and leaned in. He could already feel his fangs descending and aching. He ran his lips against Eren’s neck allowing a tooth graze here and there. “Are you saying you get off on the idea of being my obedient little kitten?” He whispered lowly as he let his fangs poke just a little. Not enough to break skin. He could feel and hear Eren’s blood pumping rapidly under the surface. He could also feel a sudden heat radiating out of Eren.

Eren’s breathing hitched and his body squirmed under Levi’s. His claws dug into clothes on Levi’s hips and his own hips bucked just the smallest of bucks.

Levi pressed his fangs a little harder before retreating back enough to talk. “Answer the question kitten.”

“Y-yes” Eren said breathlessly. “Um… Levi?” Levi hummed his acknowledgment as he continued to tease Eren’s neck. “Will you bite me please?”

Levi chuckled before trying to roll off of Eren. It was surprisingly difficult as Eren’s strong arms fought to keep him where he was. He propped himself up and pecked Eren’s nose. He looked into Eren’s green eyes circled with red. His lips parted revealing a row of pointy fangs. Two descended to full vampire length. “Eren. I don’t think now is a good time” Levi said as he scratched behind Eren’s ear. Although he said the logical thing, his body was already reacting heavily to the display below him. He knew his eyes were completely red. His own fangs were throbbing and they weren’t the only thing starting to throb either.

“Why?” Eren asked breathlessly as he palmed the front of Levi’s pants. “Please I need your fangs. I want them buried deep. I want to feel you sucking on me.”

Levi growled as his fingers dug into the dirt on either side of Eren’s head. “Eren” he started in a voice attempting to drip with authority, but was coming out just strained. “Fresh blood right now is not a good idea. It would draw unwanted attention.”

“But Levi” Eren whined. “I need you. Please.” Before Levi had time to stop him, Eren had used his claws to leave little pin pricks on his neck. He turned his head away giving Levi all the room he could possibly need.

Levi froze. All of his muscled tensed and his eyes zeroed in on the little red blossoms appearing on Eren’s neck. When Eren’s hand wrapped around his own neck and pulled him forward, Levi had no fight against that siren call and he quickly moved on his own. However, he also encased them in a little vine cave. He might not have minded the PDA when they were just flirting, but this, this needed some privacy.

Eren moaned as Levi’s aching fangs buried themselves deep into his neck. Levi let out his own groan as Eren’s delicious blood flooded his mouth. He ran his tongue along his puncture marks and Eren writhed and whined underneath of him.

Levi’s hand slithered down Eren’s squirming body until it hit the top of his pants. He made quick work of the material and once Eren was free to the world he stroked. Eren cried out and arched into his touch. Levi whole body shook with what remained of his control. He wanted to tear Eren’s clothes right off him, so he could touch every last inch of his smooth heated skin. Not to mention being able to bury himself into Eren’s now burning tight body. He continued to run his tongue against the sensitive puncture marks and he didn’t even care how loud Eren was getting. The predator in him was thrilled to wreck the beautiful creature writhing on the ground.

Eren’s claws were digging into the dirt trying to keep some sense of reality as his mind turned into a buzzing mess to match the rest of his buzzing body. Everything was too intense. The stimulation was too much. His muscles were clenching and releasing to quick and he couldn’t breathe. He was panting and making way too many noises. A particularly loud noise escaped him when Levi’s free fingers snuck into his little forbidden zone and twirled. All of a sudden Eren was being caressed everywhere. He knew it wasn’t Levi’s fingers because that would be impossible. Not to mention the sensations were fleeting and soft like little wisps of air.

“L-Levi… Fuck” Eren groaned as he pushed down on Levi’s teasing fingers. Levi groaned into his neck and Eren whined at the vibrations. With quite a bit of difficulty he kicked off his boots and used his shaking fingers to start unhooking straps. He needed Levi so fucking bad right now. His body was thrumming with want. He whined as Levi slid his fangs free and held his tongue to the bite marks.

Levi was breathing heavy and his body was strained as he looked down at Eren. His Eren. Flushed. Writhing. Panting. He knew they should stop now. They really should, but the rational part of his brain was being drowned out by other very demanding things.

“Eren…” Levi whispered and those eyes snapped open instantly and locked onto his. “Aren’t you going to repay the favor? Or are you a selfish kitten who needs to be punished?” Levi smirked as Eren’s eyes flicked red and dangerous.

He was on Levi in a flash and Levi’s shirt collar was pushed to the side. His fingers dug into Eren’s hips as his body tensed in anticipation for those sweet dangerous fangs to plunder him. He didn’t have to wait long for Eren to bite and bite hard. Levi made a noise of surprise and his body arched hard. The heels of his boots digging into the soft dirt as he squirmed. Eren purred happily into his neck and Levi groaned. Eren sucked greedily as his fingers went of working Levi free of his pants. Levi hissed through his teeth as the cold air hit him, but he didn’t have long to dwell on it before Eren was warming him quickly with the strokes of his hand.

Levi was pretty sure this is what heaven would be like if it was real. Eren was a fast learner when it came to pleasuring someone with his fangs. Not to mention that purring. Levi couldn’t even think coherently as Eren devoured and used him. He let out a noise of protest as Eren slid his fangs free. Eren licked lovingly at his neck and Levi growled. He was not done yet. What the actual hell? He was going to scold Eren, but when that adorable face hovered over his, Levi’s words dried up. Eren’s eyes were glinting mischievously and he was grinning wickedly. All Levi could do was watch as Eren finished shimmying out of his filthy pants and started to move down his body. He was achingly aware that Eren was slipping his own pants further down his hips as he moved.

A cry was torn from him as Eren’s teeth sank into his inner thigh. His head was thrown back and he quickly buried his fingers into Eren’s messy hair. Eren licked at the wound and then continued blazing a path up Levi’s body with his hot wet tongue. Levi whined as Eren ran his fangs gently against his manhood. Fuck. No he did not want Eren to bite his dick. That was where he drew the biting line. His fingers tightened in Eren’s hair and all he got was a chuckle in response. Levi didn’t have time to worry about being bit though because Eren had already descended on him and instead a breathy noise escaped him.

Eren worked quickly on him. The moment a fang ran teasingly against the delicate flesh, Levi arched hard and groaned embarrassingly. Eren smirked and used his pointy fangs to play with his lower lip as he crawled back up Levi’s body. Levi couldn’t help but stare at Eren’s mouth in a hungry little trance.

“You are delicious Levi” Eren said lowly and placed a cute little kiss on Levi’s flushed cheek. He then proceeded to reach behind him to grab hold of Levi. Before Levi could retort, Eren dropped fully onto him with a moan. Levi wanted to watch Eren, but the sensation was too much and his eyes screwed shut. He whined as Eren slid his fangs slowly back into Levi’s neck and wiggled those slim hips that Levi was grasping hard.

Levi didn’t even need to open his eyes to locate what he needed. His own fangs found Eren’s pulse point and penetrated deep. Eren whined loudly into his neck and in some unspoken need, they both ran their tongues over their puncture marks. Levi’s swear was muffled by Eren’s delicious flesh as his orgasm was ripped out of him. He did growl however as Eren started laughing into his neck. Eren slid his fangs free and licked lovingly at Levi’s neck. Levi mimicked the attention and cleaned Eren’s neck with his own tongue.

Eren sat up and looked at Levi with sparkling amused eyes. He leaned down and kissed Levi slowly and Levi could feel Eren’s hand stroking himself even if he couldn’t see it. He frowned into the kiss and smacked Eren’s hand away to do this particular job himself. Eren smirked against his frown and gladly let Levi take over. It didn’t take long for him to be tongue fucking Levi’s mouth panting heavily. Levi could feel Eren’s muscles clenching and then Eren was groaning and pulsing in his hand. Levi took the mess and wiped it on the grass.

Eren collapsed on top of him and Levi had to suppress the laugh that wanted to escape him when he heard Eren’s soft snoring. A light chuckle did manage to slip out though. He couldn’t stop smiling as he snuggled closer to Eren and let his own eyes flutter shut.

X

Levi heard the noise before any sort of alarm arose from his squad. He was up in an instant and dragging Eren with him. The rest of the squad was roused a second later. They were about to have company. Levi swore as he finished putting on his gear. He knew that this was probably, maybe, ok more than likely his fault. He also knew that his team knew it was his fault as well. Not that they said anything, but he did get looks. No doubt they heard everything. Some even got the pleasure of smelling what had been going on. He should have known better than to fuck around and spill blood in the middle of the night. Especially his own blood. That shit was potent.

As they braced themselves Levi couldn’t take it. “I’m sorry” he said in a tight voice. Levi hadn’t had to apologize in years. He had never felt compelled too until now that is.

“Once we get out of this, be prepared for a talk about the proper place and time” Mikasa all but growled at him as she held her blades ready.

They all stood in a somewhat circle watching all sides as they were once again surrounded by Level Es, and much to Levi’s surprise, some Level Cs and Bs as well. Although it really shouldn’t come as that much of a surprise that there were a couple regular and noble vampires hitching a ride on a crazy Pureblood’s plans. Ah the joys of the vampire hierarchy. Purebloods were at the top being Level As without a drop of human dna in them. Speaking of Purebloods, Levi recognized the woman that had fought with Krista previously. She was flanked by a Level B and C as they strode forward leaving the swell of blood thirsty Es fidgeting with anticipation.

“Historia. Nice to see you again dear. I see that you and your little group have decided to forgo pretending to be weak pathetic humans.”

Krista growled and bared her fangs which Levi arched a brow at. Look at the sweet little angel showing her true nature. Levi made a mental note of what was probably her real name. They stood staring at each other for a God awful long time before Levi’s patience snapped. “Well are we going to stand around all day or are we actually going to get to the part where we kill you and your cronies?”

The woman’s eyes flickered to Levi regarding him. She looked Levi up and down before her attention went back to Krista. “You know it’s not too late Historia. I’m sure if you come back now father and Kenny will forgive you.”

At the mention of Kenny, Levi’s whole body stiffened. Of course Kenny would be running this fucking plan. He snarled quietly and felt anger pulse through him. His vines were already starting to creep along the ground.

Krista glared. “No. What you are planning is pure evil. I want nothing to do with it Freida.”

The vampire, now known as Frieda, shrugged and her eyes snapped back to Levi narrowing. “So be it. Considering your fearless leader has already started this fight we will get on with it.” The woman flicked her wrist and the Es surged forward. Hungry. Eager.

Levi’s group was ready and powers were already in use. The first wave of Es fell quickly enough. Krista was heading towards the woman, but Levi held an arm out blocking her. “No. I will take care of her this time. Focus your energy on the two with her.”

Krista snarled, but nodded reluctantly. Levi, Krista and Ymir surged towards the three higher level vampires in the back. Levi’s eyes darted towards Eren and Eren smiled at him quickly with a thumbs up. Levi snorted with amusement before his eyes darted forward again. He wasn’t terribly worried about Eren as he was close to Mikasa and Levi trusted her enough to look out for him. There was also Annie that for some strange unknown reason seemed to want to protect Eren too. Levi wasn’t going to question it. As long as she didn’t make a pass at his man it was fine.

Levi focused his attention back fully on the smirking Pureblood. His vines shot towards her sharp and deadly. He was so fucking sure that he was going to hit his mark, but then she vanished into thin air. Levi’s eyes went wide and he scanned the area visually and with all his natural senses. He didn’t have to wait long though to learn where Freida went because a second later he found her. Well more like her foot found his back and sent Levi plunging forward. Levi turned with a growl to glare at the stupid woman, but she was already gone.

Levi realized it then. Freida’s powers allowed her to teleport. Well shit. This was going to be interesting. He took a deep breath and centered himself. He needed to anticipate his enemy’s moves before they even happened. A little noise to his left drew his attention and he instantly launched the thorns that he had grown in his hand at the noise. Levi smirked at the sound of a pained hiss.

It went on like this for what felt like a decade to Levi. They exchanged blow after blow. Sometimes Levi got the witch. Other times he didn’t. Unfortunately for Levi, she almost always landed his hits on Levi. He was so immersed in his own struggle that he didn’t realize that the other fights were pretty much done. It was only when a flying dagger hit Freida in the chest when she materialized in front of Levi that he finally look around himself.

Eren was jogging towards him with a wide smile on his ash covered face. His eyes were twinkling. A pained groan drew Levi’s attention back to the vampire who was pulling Eren’s silver dagger from her chest. Fuck that thing was coming in handy lately. Levi didn’t wait for the vampire’s healing to start kicking in and finished Freida off with a multiple vines shooting through her body. Specifically her heart. Freida looked at them with shocked pale blue eyes before shattering into grayish colored crystals.

Levi registered Krista running towards the crystal mess, but really didn’t give a shit what she did. What he cared about was the man leaping into his arms. Levi’s heart soared as Eren wrapped himself tightly around Levi and started leaving little kisses all over Levi’s face.

“You were amazing!” Eren beamed and kissed Levi hard on his mouth. “God. You are so unbelievably sexy when you fight.”

Levi laughed as Eren’s thighs squeezed tighter around his waist. He nuzzled into Eren’s neck. “You came to my rescue once again. Thanks brat.”

Eren wiggled in his arms and Levi reluctantly let him land back on the ground. “Anytime Cap.” Eren saluted and then pranced over to the pile of crystals to scoop the dagger back up. He placed a comforting hand on Krista’s shoulder and asked if she was ok. Krista shrugged and smiled at him gently. Ymir gave Eren a look and smacked his hand off of her woman.

Eren stuck his tongue out and jogged back to where Levi was watching him. A shuffling noise drew all of their attention to where Mikasa was approaching them. A bound glaring vampire being dragged behind her. Mikasa threw the vampire in front of Levi. “Thought you’d want to question the vermin.”

After many many failed attempts to get the bloodsucker to talk, Levi gave up. Instead he glared down at the vampire and wiped the blood on his fingers on the vampire’s now tattered clothes. “I’m going to let you live so you can deliver a message for me. Tell Kenny that Levi will be coming for him and this time I’ll rip him to shreds.” Levi stepped back and glanced at the rising sun and then to his troops. “Let’s go.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank everyone still reading this story. As I reread it, I notice there is an excessive amount of smut from my smuttier days. I apologize for that, but really don't have the energy to go back and change it. So sorry again if it's too much??

By the time they stopped, everyone was pretty much exhausted. Levi wanted to put some more distance between them and the battered vampire they left behind, but when they stumbled across a tiny river it was too good to let it pass. He felt particularly filthy with his torn and stained clothing. Not to mention the grime clinging to his skin. The rest of the squad were also in various states of filth and it made Levi’s stomach swirl with disgust. Even looking at Eren at the moment was irritating him because all he really wanted to do was touch Eren everywhere, but gads was he grubby.

When Levi gave the order to get cleaned up the squad was more than happy to oblige. Levi and Eren of course kept watch as the rest of the squad shed clothing right and left. That was one of the upsides Levi supposed about the military. Modesty didn’t come into play when you were on a mission. Of course there was an unwritten rule that you kept your undergarments on in these type of situations.

Levi glanced at Eren standing a little ways away from him pouting adorably as his eyes flickered towards the bodies splashing in the water. No doubt he was quite jealous that he was missing out, but Levi only smirked at his wicked little plan. The plan that allowed him and Eren to clean off later. By themselves. Without anyone else interfering as he ran his hands all over Eren’s grimy hot body.

Levi grabbed Eren when the troops finally emerged from the river. Washed clothing were laid out on rocks to dry. Wet bodies were scattered around the little area drying off as well. Levi only gave them enough attention to order them to keep watch, before he was stripping out of his clothing and pulling a scantily clad Eren after him. 

After they had washed off their own clothing and laid them out to dry, Levi strategically maneuvered Eren behind a rocky little outcrop. One that he had spied earlier that no one else had taken advantage of as they cleaned themselves off. Not that anyone besides Ymir and Krista would want to go off to frolic in the water. Well maybe Connie and Sasha. Levi rolled his eyes at himself. Really he didn’t give a shit about the romantic undertakings of his squad members. No, what he really cared about was Eren looking at him with amused twinkling eyes as they finally got some privacy.

“Hey there” Eren purred as his hands landed on Levi’s hips pulling him forward.

“Hey yourself” Levi responded as he ran his hands down Eren’s chest. “You’re so fucking filthy right now.”

Eren chuckled and ran his fingers up Levi’s spine. “You going to help me clean off then?”

Levi pulled Eren down and kissed him. “Yes” he whispered against those soft plush lips as his fingers slipped into the front of Eren’s boxers. Eren snorted adorably and slipped his own fingers into the back of Levi’s boxers letting them slither into Levi’s crack.

As Eren wrapped his long sexy legs around his waist, Levi really hoped that none of his squad popped their annoying faces into their private little paradise. Eren arched his back and let his head fall backwards as Levi slipped into him. A tiny breathless moan escaping him in the process. Levi growled lowly against his chest as he pulled Eren’s hips downward getting further into the tight glorious heat.

“Le-vi…” Eren groaned and wiggled against him after Levi had paused for a couple minutes just relishing the feeling of Eren all around him.

Levi chuckled and licked a path up Eren’s chest to his neck before lifting Eren away a tad bit and pulling him back down. The cold water sloshed against their heated bodies caressing with every movement. It felt wonderful and clean as they completed their deliciously filthy business.

Eren was getting particularly noisy again, so Levi pulled that noisy mouth against his to smother the whines and moans spilling forth from it. It was a hard frantic kiss as they climbed to the edge together. The moment a drop of Eren’s blood hit Levi’s tongue however had his whole body tensing up. Eren whined into his mouth and bit gently on his probing tongue spilling more blood between them. Eren greedily started sucking on his wounded tongue and Levi snapped with a growl. The beast inside of him broke free and slammed Eren into the rock wall behind them as he started moving into Eren with a new frenzy. Everything inside of him was zinging with heat and demanded him to dominate the man in his arms. To claim him. Mark him. Devour him.

Eren whined as his back was torn on the sharp rocks. His head fell backwards again as he tried to drag in as much oxygen as possible. Levi pulled back slightly and ran his fingers up Eren’s abused back collecting the little droplets of crimson that had spilled forth. He greedily sucked on his fingers and groaned in delight. His hips stuttered with one last deep thrust before he fell into the abyss. After a moment of living in his happy little daze, he wrapped his fingers around Eren and stroked him into completion.

Eren sagged in Levi arms and Levi lowered him enough for the water to wash away the remaining blood on his back. Eren had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply as the cold embraced him. It felt amazing on his burning body. He let out a contented sigh and looked up at Levi. Those silver eyes were watching him closely and were filled with so much love. Eren gave him a dopey smile and splashed water at him.

Levi made a surprised noise as water crashed into his face. He released his hold on Eren letting him sink below the surface as he wiped the water from his stunned face. Eren broke the surface a second later laughing. Levi glared at his bratty vampire kitty before tackling him back into the water. Eren continued to struggle against him laughing. Eventually they were just holding each other. Levi’s heart filled with so much happy sappy feelings he thought it was going to explode.

“Hey where did my boxers go?” Eren asked after a second and looked around them. Levi also looked around and shrugged. Eren’s lips formed into a pout and Levi couldn’t help but try to kiss it away. Eren shoved his face away after a moment. “I’m serious Levi. I can’t just walk back up on the shore without my boxers. They’ll know what we did.”

Levi chuckled against Eren’s hand. “Based on how fucking noisy you are, I’m pretty sure they know.” Eren let out an irritated puff. Levi smirked as he released Eren to pull up his own boxers. He pecked Eren’s scrunched nose when he was done. “Don’t worry pet. Just hide behind me and I’ll protect your modesty until you can get back into those tight pants of yours.”

Eren didn’t like this plan at all, but really what other option did he have. Reluctantly he followed Levi back to the shore where his squad was waiting. His hands gripping tight to Levi’s waist to keep him close. The last thing he needed was everyone seeing him naked.

“Hey Yeager…you lose something?” Ymir teased from the shore as she twirled his boxers in the air.

Eren felt his face explode with heat. “G-give those back!” he growled and only received a bark of laughter from Ymir. Fortunately she didn’t stop a red faced Armin from plucking the boxers from her grasp. Armin entered the river just enough to toss the boxers into Eren’s outstretched hands.

“Seriously though you two are like fucking rabbits. Can’t keep off of each other for like a second” Ymir continued to laugh.

Mikasa was glowering with her arms folded across her chest. “I think it’s about time we had that chat about time and place.”

Eren groaned from where he was wiggling into his boxers behind Levi. There were a lot of things that Eren didn’t want to have to deal with in his life. A sex talk with his sister being pretty damn high on that list.

X

Levi was actually pretty proud of himself. After the awkward sex scolding from Mikasa, he had been holding himself back. Of course not from everything. There was the occasional blow job or hand job to tide them over. Levi just couldn’t help it. He had almost lost the love of his life completely. He still hated the fact that Eren was now a vampire, but he was still here. Still smiled at him. Still kissed him. Still tasted uniquely and wonderfully Eren. Just a little earthier now days. A bright side to all this depressing shit was that he also got to bite Eren freely. Whenever he wanted. Ok, well not whenever. They were still kind of in enemy territory. Not to mention Eren’s sexy fangs. Fangs that Levi wanted to plunge into him over and over again until he was light headed with blood loss.

He let out a sigh of relief as they finally approached the wall to Shiganshina. It had been a long and filthy journey. He was looking forward to finding some building to claim as his new home. One that he and Eren could have privacy in to fuck and bite anytime they chose to. He glanced over at Eren who was once again vibrating with excess energy. His greenish eyes swimming with unshed tears. A bright grin spread over his face revealing all those tiny kitty fangs.

Eren was fucking having an internal battle of emotions. He was finally back home. Back where his life began. Mikasa rode up next to him and he glanced over at her and smiled. She returned it softly and her hard grey eyes softened. She reached her hand out to him and despite the distance between the horses, Eren managed to grasp it and give a quick reassuring squeeze. Armin rode of on Mikasa’s other side and smiled through his tears.

No one said anything as they rode up to what used to be a huge solid gate. Now it was a gate compromised of silver bars. More like a medieval draw gate. Apparently the Nekoti living behind it didn’t like the idea of having unannounced visitors. As was evidenced by the four guards hissing and growling with their pointy spears. Levi rolled his eyes as he dismounted. The rest of the squad followed suit and led the horses closer.

“Stop! Go no further. Annie what is the meaning of this?” One of the guards looked at her while he pointed to the small group of Survey Corps.

“Dr. Yeager asked that I bring his son back, so I did” Annie responded blandly and gestured at where Eren was standing.

The guards frowned and another one pointed a pointy claw at the group. “Who are the rest of these people?”

Annie sighed. “They want to help us. We know what the vampires are planning and we need to speak to the council.”

One of the guards sniffed the air. “Are those vampires?” He asked with wide eyes. The other guards all lowered their weapons and growled.

Annie shrugged. Levi took the opportunity to speak up. This bullshit was going nowhere and seriously irritating him. “Yes. Some of us our vampires and we are here to help. Do you think the vampire supremacists care about your measly little gate? They don’t and you won’t stand a chance without our help.”

The guards were about to retort when a frantic man pushed his way through them. “Eren!?” Grisha yelled when his eyes landed on his son.

Eren’s world ground to a halt at that one word. He locked eyes with his dad that he hadn’t seen for way too many years. “Dad!” Eren called back and dashed forward.

Grisha grasped Eren’s hands through the bars as his eyes scanned over every visible inch of his son. “Open the gate now!”

The guards looked at each other hesitantly. “But Doctor, they have vampires with them…”

“I don’t care open it!” Grisha growled. He released Eren’s hands as the guards complied. Who were they to argue with Dr. Yeager anyways? Once it was open enough for him to duck underneath, Grisha did so. He also held out his hand towards Mikasa. “You too. Come here.” Mikasa smiled shyly before dashing forward and being enveloped into the tight group hug that Eren was being subjected to. “My kids… I never thought I’d see you again…” Grisha cried and hugged them tighter.

Grisha took a deep breath in through his nose trying to bring some calmness back into his thoroughly shaken spirit. His tear filled eyes that had previously been shut snapped open and he sniffed at Eren’s neck. He pulled back and stared at his son with wide eyes. “Y-you’re a vampire!?” Grisha choked out.

“Uh- yeah… Guess I am” Eren said nervously as he studied his dad’s face as it quickly darkened.

“Who did this to you?” Grisha growled and his claws dug into Eren’s arms. Eren winced and a second later Levi was between him and his dad. Grisha growled as he studied the small pale creature in front of him with red tinted eyes and lowered fangs. Levi didn’t give a fuck who this man was. He would not let Eren be hurt. Nope. Not happening. Grisha bared his fangs at the vampire. “Did you do this to my son!? Did you bite him!?”

Levi growled in response. How dare this man think that he would ever steal Eren’s humanity away from him? Eren and Mikasa both stepped between Grisha and Levi before anything could escalate to some horrible point. Eren placed his hand soothingly against Levi’s chest and gave him a small shaky smile before looking back at his dad.

“Levi would never do that” Eren stated firmly. “We were attacked and I was bitten by another Pureblood. We killed him. It just happened.”

Grisha deflated as he stared at his son. He pulled him back into a hug whispering apologies. Levi watched closely for any further attacks on his man. Mikasa patted both of their heads. Levi had to try not to snort at that. She looked awkward trying to be a soothing presence.

After what felt like an eternity, Grisha finally released his son. Eren stared at his dad and that’s when it finally made it into his overwhelmed mind. “You’re a Nekoti!”

Grisha laughed at his bewildered son. “Yes. It would seem so wouldn’t it?”

Eren frowned. “You know a heads up that I would be sprouting ears and a tail would have been greatly appreciated…”

Grisha chuckled again and then eyed his children’s companions thoughtfully. Mikasa and Eren watched him process things in that genius mind of his before speaking up. “These are our friends. They are here to help. We have an idea of what the vampires are planning.”

Grisha sighed as he thought of how much crap he was going to get for this. He gestured all of the group forwards. The guards protested, but Grisha easily told them to pipe down. He was prepared to take full responsibility for anything that happened and he didn’t protest the numerous other armed Nekoti coming with them.

The group followed Grisha through the streets getting numerous wary looks and whispers. Grisha didn’t pay them any mind as he held onto his children and led them home. Eren’s heart beat quickened as his steps brought them closer to where it all began. When the house was in sight, he broke free from Grisha’s hold and darted towards it. He only paused when he got to the front door and then turned back slowly. His tear filled eyes locked with Levi’s and Levi was damned if he wasn’t by Eren’s side in a second holding onto him.

Grisha looked at Eren sadly as he unlocked the door and ushered them in. “I wish your mother was here with us. Then it would really be like the family was back together.”

Eren made a pitiful choked noise, but couldn’t say anything past the lump in his throat. Instead he let his cat eared father lead them into the living room. His hand tightly gripped Levi’s the entire time. There was only so many places to sit, so Levi made the logical decision of pulling Eren down on his lap and wrapping his arms protectively around him. His fingers rubbing soothing circles into Eren’s shaking body.

Grisha eyed them with a raised eyebrow and Levi met the stare head on. He wasn’t planning on hiding his affections anymore and especially not from Eren’s own father. What kind of man would that make him?

Grisha’s gaze narrowed before he pointedly looked away and stated he was going to go make everyone tea. Eren tried to get up and follow him, but Levi held him fast. “No. Just relax Eren. You’re finally home. Just relax.” Eren melted against him and buried his face into Levi’s neck trying to breathe in the calming scent. Home. He was home. His fingers found the little green rock of Levi’s necklace and played with it.

X

Grisha sat calmly in a plush arm chair as the Survey Corps explained what was happening. His eyes traveling back to the vampire who was holding onto his son tightly. That needed some explaining and he was going to get it. Probably sometime later tonight or tomorrow when he could pull Eren away by himself. Once the tale was done, he excused himself to go speak with the council that was no doubt having a panic attack at having a pack of vampires within their walls. He also needed to get enough supplies for his surprise house guests. Blankets, food, fresh clothing, things like that.

Eren finally managed to pull himself to his feet. He held out his hand to Levi and it was quickly latched onto. Eren glanced at his sister. “Well come on Mikasa, Armin, let’s explore our childhood home.”

Levi glanced back at his squad that were mumbling between themselves and looking quite comfy. “The rest of you stay here and don’t even fucking think about getting into trouble.” The affirmative responses varied from being slightly sleepy all the way to borderline sarcastic. Levi glared at Ymir as they left the living room.

Levi quietly followed after the trio as they reminisced through the home. His favorite room was probably Eren’s. The bed was still there. The drawings were still stuck on the walls. Toys still littered the floor. Levi could just picture a tiny adorable defiant Eren being grounded to his room for being a little shithead. He chuckled at the thought as he wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist. Eren drug him into further into the room and sat them on the bed. Mikasa and Armin politely excused themselves. Man was Levi really starting to like those two. It was actually kind of disconcerting just how much.

Levi nuzzled into Eren’s neck and left little kisses. “How are you feeling?”

Eren made a hum noise and leaned his head away giving Levi more room to play on his sensitive neck. “I don’t know honestly…overwhelmed. I thought my dad was dead. I thought I’d never be here again… It’s just strange… There’s so many old memories in this house…” Eren fell back down on the bed taking Levi with him. A puff of dust burst into the air from the impact. Eren’s fingers absentmindedly tried to draw patterns into it as it floated around them.

Levi pushed his fingers up Eren’s shirt and they whispered over Eren’s smooth skin. He didn’t like seeing Eren so quiet and sad looking. “Well maybe we can make some new memories on this bed later tonight…” Levi whispered suggestively and nipped at Eren’s neck playfully letting his barely lowered fangs play with the delicate skin.

Eren let out a tiny snort giggle before he rolled onto Levi pinning him to the old dusty mattress. The bed frame creaked from the movement. Eren raised an eyebrow and shifted again getting another creaking noise. “I don’t know about that… Unless you want everyone in town hearing me take you on this bed...”

Levi arched his own brows. “You taking me? Nah…I think I deserve a reward for being such a well behaved Captain on the way here…” Levi rolled them over getting more overly loud bed creaks. “Although it is quite noisy isn’t it? Hmm… We’ll just have to make the floor more comfortable then…”

Eren wrinkled his nose against Levi’s scrumptious neck. “I suppose… but only if it’s comfy…”

Levi scratched behind Eren’s ear softly. “Of course. Can’t have you getting splinters.” Levi could have spent the rest of his life cuddling with Eren on that shitty creaky bed, but reality had other plans. He reluctantly detached himself from Eren’s person when Grisha called out looking for them.   

Grisha explained that the council was talking amongst themselves that night and then Levi’s squad would be called in front of them tomorrow for more information. Since he was on the council, he wouldn’t be back for most of the night. If they needed anything besides what Grisha had provided, they were to ask one of the guards stationed outside. Grisha gave Eren and Mikasa hugs before he left mostly because he hadn’t been able to hug them for so long and it was nice to have them within arm’s reach again. However, as he hugged Eren, he gave a narrowed glare at Levi over his shoulder. He still didn’t know what to think about the tiny intimidating blood sucking demon that spent too much time attached to his son.

As he walked back to his house that night after listening to growly old fogeys for way too long, his mind started planning on how to get Eren alone the next day. Obviously they needed to go before the council, but when that was done, he would take Eren for a stroll out into the countryside. He felt bad not taking Mikasa with them, but he really needed to get to the bottom of the weird relationship his son seemed to be having. Like was Eren involved with this vampire romantically? The thought was disconcerting. Plus he had been looking forward to grandkids. How was that supposed to happen if his son was gay? Not that he had anything against men having relationships with other men. He was just pretty sure that even Pureblood male vampires were bound by the same biology that other males were. Meaning no babies were popping out of there anytime soon.

 He was still musing as he walked down the hall of his house. He took a deep cleansing breath trying to clear his mind. It didn’t quite work though when he smelled fresh blood coming from Eren’s old bedroom. Grisha’s heart went into panic mode and he burst through the door.

Eren squealed in surprise as his dad burst into the room. He quickly pulled at a sheet trying to cover all the nakedness going on. His other hand slapping over the bite wound in his neck. Even Levi was affected by the abrupt appearance of Eren’s dad. Not from fear or anything like that. No it was straight up embarrassment seeing as he was still buried deep inside of Eren. He slowly slid out and into a sitting position.

“Can we help you Dr. Yeager?” Levi said calmly as he glanced up at the wide eyed man standing in the doorway.

Grisha mind had completely short circuited. He glanced between the two men on the floor that both had glowing red eyes. Eren’s mouth was parted revealing extra long gleaming teeth that were stained just a tad bit with what Grisha could only assume was blood. Oh sweet pickles! He just walked in on his son getting all frickety fracked. Grisha’s face exploded with so much heat it was unbearable. His gaping mouth snapped shut and he stammered out an apology as he slammed the door shut behind him. Grisha’s hand fisted his shirt over his pounding heart. He took deep breaths as he staggered away from Eren’s childhood room. A room that was being thoroughly sullied by his son who was very much not a child anymore.

Grisha’s mind was still in panic mode as he scurried away. He couldn’t believe it. His baby boy was…was doing such unspeakable naughty things. He needed someone to talk to about this. To calm him down. He was too worked up. He didn’t even care what time it was as he burst through Mikasa’s room. She would have answers and would be able to calm him down. She was good like that. What he didn’t expect as he stormed in the room was Armin’s very girly squeal and more sheets being used to cover more nakedness.

Grisha didn’t even wait this time. He slammed the door shut and fled to his room. If he wasn’t a doctor, he would be fairly certain that he was having a heart attack.


	16. Chapter 16

Suffice to say the next morning was painfully awkward for poor Grisha. You would think being a doctor would make it easier to bear with things like the birds and the bees, but it was different when it was your own children. Children he hadn’t seen since they were preteens. Children he had never been able to have the birds and bees conversation with. Not that it was something he would have looked forward to anyways. Also, talking about it versus walking in on it was completely and utterly different. Ugh. He forgot how hard being a parent could be.

Eren was a blushing stuttering mess and Levi’s supportive touches were not helping. Nope. Not one bit. Especially the soft whack to his butt. Eren wasn’t sure that one was supposed to be comforting or not. Based on Levi’s amused smirk, he was leaning towards not comforting. More like ‘haha I tapped that and now you have to live with the embarrassment.’ Eren did not appreciate the little chuckle that escaped Levi either as he glared at him. Why Levi wasn’t more embarrassed was beyond Eren. The man should be wanting to hide away and never show his pretty face in the light of day ever again.

At least there was the meeting with the council to keep everyone from acknowledging the very awkward night out loud. At least Eren’s blush finally faded with the new task to complete. Armin however stayed pink faced as they walked towards the center of town. Eren gave him a side glance and knocked his shoulder gently as they walked. Armin only sputtered and avoided eye contact. Eren shrugged he would get an answer out of Armin later of why he was acting so unbelievably weird and timid this morning.

The meeting went about as well as Levi expected it would go. Which means it was awful, annoying and completely stupid. He gave a loud sigh and stood up from the chairs that they had been directed to. Chairs that that just so happened to be in the middle of the room, so everyone one could keep an eye on them. There were older Nekoti around them and Nekoti guards blocking the exit. At his movement and the screech of his chair shifting the room fell completely silent and they watched him warily.

“Listen here you fucking fur brains-“ At this Eren groaned quietly and face palmed in response to his boyfriend’s lack of tact. “You can believe us or not, but the vampires will probably come for this town eventually to beef up the ranks before taking on the rest of humanity.” He held up a hand to stop anymore growling stupid responses. “I’m not saying that you can’t defend yourselves up to a certain extent, but with Purebloods involved, your chances are slim at best. Now we are offering our help take it or leave it.”

The room broke out into many different arguments. Some of the Nekoti were onboard. Mostly the youngest of the gathered group. While the old fleabags were adamant about taking out the threat in front of them. Levi gave a derisive snort at that. He would like to see them try.

Eventually the ridiculous conversation drew to a conclusion 2 hours later. The end result was what Levi had been hoping for. They now had an army of furries to deal with the vampire threat. Now it was just a waiting game for Erwin to send a messenger or the vampires to strike the little city. Levi squeezed Eren’s hand in his. No matter what happened at least he had Eren at his side. His thoughts about his sexy vampire kitty were interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

“Eren I would like it if you would join me and Mikasa for a little stroll” Grisha stated in a relatively calm voice. He had shut off the father panic in his brain about his adult children and their adult activities which made it a heck of a lot easier to look them in the eye.

Levi frowned just the tiniest bit and gripped Eren’s hand harder. Eren let out a little chuckle and squeezed back. “Sure dad.” Levi glanced at Eren with a look a disapproval and let out a puff of annoyed air. Eren just rolled his eyes fondly and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be fine” Eren whispered in his ear before gently nipping at it. Then he was off with his dad and Levi couldn’t help but watch him go. It gave a nice view after all.

Levi, at a loss for what to do while he waited for Eren’s return, had Annie show him around the place. He needed to check out what he was dealing with for defense anyways. He glanced curiously at the wild Nekoti that were drug in all bound up. He paused to watch as some guards pulled out little syringes from some fancy leather fanny packs and inject the beasts. The fierce growling turned into a fierce case of whining before the two caught Nekoti stilled. Annie watched silently next to him and when it was over kept walking. Levi fell into step next to her. It wasn’t like he needed an explanation. Obviously they were injected with that magical potion that would make them rational creatures again.

Levi sighed as he sat down on Eren’s creaky bed. Eren wasn’t back yet and he was bored. Unbelievably bored. He could only wander around so long under the heavy skepticism directed his way. Without Eren it was just obnoxious. He spotted a book on the dresser next to the bed and picked it up. It was a kid book about a fat little lamb. Levi rolled his eyes even as he flipped the cover open. Had to spend his time somehow.

X

While Levi was whittling his time away, Eren was slowly taking in the sights with his family. It was pleasant even if a little quiet. There wasn’t much talking going on besides the small bit of reminiscing about the town. They had just entered the surrounding countryside when Grisha let out a defeated sigh.

“So…” Grisha started awkwardly and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “Look I am not sure how to address any of this, but I am your father and I have responsibilities...” He cleared his throat and looked his children in the eyes.

Mikasa looked slightly confused and just a tad bit concerned with the grim look on Grisha’s face. Eren’s eyes opened just a fraction further and his pointy ears perked to attention.

“Now in regards to…uh…relationships and uh…”

Eren’s hands shot up and he shook his rapidly. “Nope! Nope! Nope! I do not need to have the talk.”

Grisha let out a disgruntled noise. “Well pardon me for wanting to make sure my children know the implications of having intercourse. We are about to go into battle and now is not the time for babies!”

“What?” Eren asked flabbergasted. “Uh…you do realize I can’t get pregnant right?”

“I’m not talking to you right now Eren. I’m talking to Mikasa.”

Eren looked a little dumbfounded at Mikasa who was currently hiding under her red scarf ignoring eye contact. “Mikasa?”

Grisha looked at them confused. “Her and Armin-“

Eren’s eyes flew open and he gaped at his sister. “Armin!? You and Armin?”

Mikasa glared at her brother and poked him in the chest. “Well it’s all your fault! Y-you and Levi are always biting each other leaving your scent everywhere a-and I get thirsty a-and Armin’s like the best you know!? And he’s pretty!”

Eren sputtered and poked Mikasa back. “I-I can’t help it! You’ve seen him! He’s like the epitome of tastiness!”

“Oh my God! Can you just stop! You two are the absolute worst!” Mikasa accused. “Constantly going at it like rabbits!”

“Well at least I didn’t defile poor sweet innocent Armin!”

Mikasa scoffed. “Armin is not innocent. The stories I could tell you.”

“Please don’t!” Grisha barked out and stepped between the two of them thoroughly red faced. “I really don’t need to hear or see any more then I already have.”

Mikasa and Eren gave their father apologetic looks.

XX

Levi must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he became aware of was Eren’s feet pattering down the hallway. His scent getting closer by the second. Levi sat up on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn’t want to look like a schmuck.

Eren burst through the door with a wide grin on his face. “Look Levi! Look look look!” Eren was practically squealing with delight as he straddled Levi’s lap and shoved a necklace in his face. “Dad kept mom’s old necklaces and let me take the jade one!”

Levi buried his face into Eren’s neck and smiled as he inhaled the soothing scent of his man. “That’s nice” he said softly and kissed Eren’s neck. After a couple seconds of Eren chittering excitedly and Levi nuzzling he spoke up again. “I missed you.”

“I was only gone for like 3 hours” Eren said with amusement and pulled Levi’s face back enough to lay some of his own kisses all over that stoic porcelain face.

“Too long” Levi sighed and happily let the sloppy abuse continue as he ran his hands up and down Eren’s back.

Eren finally stopped his kisses to have Levi help put the necklace on. “I’m so happy Levi and I know everything is going to work out in the end. We’ll find our own place to live and adopt some kids and-“

“WOAH! Wait! What!? Kids?” Levi choked out in shock and looked at Eren with wide eyes.

Eren gave him a wicked little smirk. “Of course kids! I want to be a daddy someday.”

“No. Just no” Levi shook his head and made a sour face.

Eren stared at him blankly before getting the most pitiful look on his face. It was only made even more pitiful when his lower lip started quivering. “But Levi…You don’t want a family with me?”

Levi sighed and ran his hand over his face. He knew that Eren was faking the dramatics, but still. This was kind of a serious conversation and one he didn’t think he would be having…like ever. “Kids are loud, filthy and sticky all the fucking time.” Eren tilted his head slightly and pursed his lips. After a couple beats of silence with Eren still looking at him all frowny and shit, Levi couldn’t take it. “Dammit Eren. Can’t we just have cats? It’s close enough to having kids of your own…since you know…” Levi trailed off and flicked Eren’s velvety pointy ear.

Eren’s eyes twinkled with amusement as he pushed Levi down on the bed. A soft laugh escaped him in the process. “Fiiinnneee we can get cats first to test your tolerance first, but I get to name them.”

“Ha. Nope. They don’t need stupid names.”

Eren swatted him playfully. “Rude.”

XXX

For poor Grisha’s sake, the Survey Corps were given different lodging. The only remaining tenants he had in his home were now his children and their significant others. It was a little weird, but he couldn’t bear the thought of being separated from them. He also knocked before opening any closed doors. Some mistakes did not need to be repeated ever ever again.

He had just finished up another round of serum for the day and was making his way home. A box of sweets he picked up from the local baker in his hands. A pleasant tune being whistled. He took one last deep inhale of the fresh outdoor air before opening the door to his house.

“OH MY GOD!” Grisha exclaimed as his eyes landed on the scene on the other side of the door. The box of baked goodies going flying as he covered his eyes. “E-EREN!”

Eren sputtered as he hastily pushed Levi away from him, so he could fix his clothing. “S-sorry!”

Levi casually fixed his own clothing and ran his fingers through his mildly mussed up hair. “I apologize for the shock. We’ll be heading to our bedroom now.”

“Yes. Please for the love of God do that.” Grisha peeked through his fingers just in time to see the little demon pick his cherry faced son up princess style. Eren made a surprised noise, but didn’t protest as Levi carried him up the stairs.

Grisha let out a relieved sigh and glanced around for his treat box hoping he could salvage it. His heart slowly calming down. Adult children were the absolute worst he decided. He couldn’t believe he was going to have yet another conversation about time and place. A little quirk a smile lit up his face though. This was kind of nice he supposed. Better then crazy vampires trying to take over the world at least. He would take all the embarrassing moments over having to deal with upcoming war.

It was only a couple days later that the war came knocking at their gate. Despite what the damn Nekoti said about staying put, Levi and his squad were rushing towards the gate. Levi cursed as his eyes landed on Erwin. A very battered Erwin and he wasn’t the only battered human…or battered catman.

“Bert! Reiner!” One of the guards called out and ordered the gate to be opened. Once it was a lifted enough, Levi rushed forward to take Hange’s limp body from Erwin’s hold.

“My hero” Hange said in a tired voice. The rest of Levi’s squad rushed to help where they could. Grisha was barking orders to get the med kits.

It was chaotic for a while, but eventually Levi found himself sitting once again in Grisha’s living room. Eren propped on the arm rest next to him. Erwin and Hange sitting on the couch across from them. Grisha standing with his arms folded. Mikasa and Armin sitting on the love seat.

“Well, what the fuck happened?” Levi asked after everyone had sufficient time to sip on their tea.

Erwin let out a sigh. “It didn’t go exactly as planned.”

“Those shitheads through him into the dungeon and then came after us!” Hange bellowed out. Erwin patted her knee soothingly.

“Yes. Then you and the rest of the Survey Corps busted me out when you should have just left the city. Now half of the military wants our heads.”

Hange gave him an unimpressed look and folded her arms.

“Well that is unfortunate” Grisha mumbled.

“It’s not as bad as it could be” Erwin shrugged. “I said half of the military. The other half isn’t so thrilled to die and is working on their own plan. It isn’t ideal to have humanity bickering against each other right now, but it could be worse.”

“So how about you tell us where all the wounds came from” Mikasa asked with narrowed eyes.

“We ran into a bit of bad luck on the way here” Erwin’s steely gaze locked onto Grisha. “You might want to get whatever defense you can together and rather quickly. There is a horde of vampires coming your way. Many of our soldiers sacrificed themselves in order for us to ride ahead and warn you.”

The room fell deadly silent before Grisha turned on his heel and marched out the door. Eren made his way over to Hange and plopped down next to her. The next moment his arms were wrapped around her tightly. “I’m happy you are alright” he mumbled into her shoulder.

“My too pet” Hange responded fondly.

XXXX

Erwin wasn’t kidding about a horde of vampires on their heels. By day three, the countryside surrounding Shiganshina was filled by crazed vampires struggling against their orders. They were dying to sink their aching fangs into the tasty meat on the other side of that gate.

Levi surveyed the swelling mass and growled lowly when his eyes landed on that stupid fucking hat strolling up through the bodies. Bodies that parted quickly for him. Eren squeezed his shoulder comforting once before drawing his silver blades.

When Kenny paused directly in front of him a wicked grin split his face showing off his gleaming fangs. “Well well well. Fancy meeting you here Levi, my boy.”

Levi snarled and bared his own fangs. “Kenny. I was hoping you were finally dead, you bastard.”

Kenny laughed and clutched his belly. “No such luck.” His eyes scanned the immediate people, or more accurately vampires, that flanked Levi. “Oh look who you stumbled on” Kenny said cheerfully as he pointed at Mikasa. “I thought the filthy brat was killed with her traitorous father. Well damn. Small world.”

Mikasa’s brows furrowed and she growled. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Kenny strolled idly back and forth in front of them. “Since I’m such a generous man and you will be dead in a short amount of time, I will indulge you.” He raised his hands dramatically. “See your pretty mother was captured to be my brother’s chew toy, but the stupid idiot had to go and fall in love with his food. He turned his back on keeping the blood line pure, so of course we had to eliminate the impurity. Yourself included, but obviously they failed.”

“I will tear your throat out” Mikasa growled as her eyes flashed red and storm clouds formed above them.

“Oh! Damn! Look at you being all feisty. This is going to be fun.” Kenny turned on his heel and started strolling away. He paused and turned one last time. His eyes landed on Krista. “Oh right. I was supposed offer the other brat one last chance to join us. Although I think it’s absolutely scandalous after murdering her own precious sister. So how about it Historia? Feel like taking your ill-gotten place as an honorable Reiss?”

Krista narrowed her blazing red eyes as she raised her blades. “Go to hell bastard.”

“Shame.” Kenny laughed as made his way back to the other group of Purebloods standing in front of the horde. Historia eyes lingered on her other half-sister and brother. She had spent her life as a bastard and if her father thought that he could claim her after all that time, he had another thing coming to her.

Kenny flicked his wrist and the vampires surged forward. With a deafening roar the ground erupted in front of them. The silver gate falling out of alignment in the process. Clanging loudly as it hit the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

Levi was vaguely aware of the rush of bodies pressing in through the broken gate, but he didn’t pay them much attention. He was focused solely on Kenny. The bastard was hanging back at the moment grinning at Levi like he had already won. Levi growled. He was not going to let Kenny get away. Not this time. There was no way in hell that he was going to let him torment this world for another thousand years.

Eren only had a couple seconds to watch as Levi and Mikasa dashed away. It had been determined that their little pack of vampires with freaky powers would be going up against the enemy vampires that posed the biggest threat. Obviously the one causing the Earth to split apart needed to be dealt with. His attention was forced back on the vampires rushing them. He growled baring his fangs. This place was his home and he wasn’t going to let these blood suckers take any more of his friends, family and people. This would be where these poor pathetic creatures would meet their end.

Eren ducked a swipe at his head. A grimace crossed his face as the filthy hand brushed his ear. He tightened the grip on his sword before plunging it straight into the vampire’s chest. The already thread bare shirt quickly becoming soaked with a dark crimson. Darker than humans or Nekoti. Eren plunged his second sword deep as well before tossing the already flaking vampire to the side.

He wanted to look for Levi, but he didn’t get the chance with the swell of vampires and noise going on around him. It was too overwhelming. There were too many vampires and they were quick snarly little fuckers. He felt his chest tighten thinking of his friends and family. Hoping that they were managing in the chaos.

It wasn’t like they weren’t somewhat prepared, but they hadn’t really thought that the gate would be so easily nullified. When the first signals of the impending attack came in, the town had scrambled to pull themselves together. Thankfully Erwin had been successful in bringing back some extra canisters for their 3dM gear, so at least some of the humans could get air born. Otherwise they would be grossly outmatched. Speaking of flying humans, Eren quickly dodged to the side as he saw Armin flying towards him. His blades raised and easily slicing through the necks of vampires as he passed. Eren managed to get in a proud smile a moment before Armin was plucked from the air by a group of vampires launching themselves off of a nearby building.

“ARMIN!” Eren shouted over the noise and darted forward only to have a couple of vampires get into his way. Eren cursed and tried to push forward he couldn’t see Armin anymore and the first lick of fear slithered up his spine. He couldn’t lose Armin. He just couldn’t. Eren let out of noise of surprise as he felt claws tear through his stomach. He stumbled backwards dropping on blade in favor of pressing his hand over the gaping wound on his stomach. Shit. His panic had gotten the better of him. He grunted as he was tackled to the ground.

“No! I won’t die here!” Eren growled before sinking his teeth into the nearest vampire’s neck and ripping at it. Blood poured down his throat, but he ignored it. Just like he ignored the searing points in his pinned arm and leg as fangs plunged into him.

“EREN!”

Eren’s ears perked at the sound of Grisha’s panicked shout. With a new sense of determination, Eren gritted his teeth and started trying to get back onto his feet. Grisha was by his side in an instant detaching the closest enemies near them. Eren had to marvel at how vicious his typical sweet even tempered father looked at the moment. Grisha started directing them backwards and Eren let him for a moment before he remembered his best friend on the ground. He yanked back towards where he had seen Armin. Grisha tightening his grip painfully on his arm.

“Eren, we have to retreat for now” Grisha growled.

“But Armin is out there” Eren growled back.

Grisha shook his head. “No. Annie got him in the nick of time before any lasting damage could be done. They’ve retreated back into the interior. Now let’s go.”

Eren nodded and reluctantly turned away from the front lines of battle. His people were still fighting. He could still hear them, but he knew he needed a moment to heal. He wouldn’t be any help if he bled out. They had just turned a corner when they were forced to a halt by a line of vampires in front of them.

A blonde vampire smiled widely at them. Her fangs pristine. “Well look at that boys. The Doctor came straight to us. It’s our lucky day.”

Eren tensed and stepped in front of his dad. He bared his fangs and growled. His remaining sword gripped in his hand tightly. The woman frowned at him thoughtfully and tilted her head. Her red eyes scanned him briefly. She flicked her wrist towards them. “We take them both if we can, but if the boy becomes a problem, kill him.”

Eren was a second too late to dodge the ball of fire flung at him. He screamed in agony as it hit him in the chest. The front of his shirt doing little to protect his skin from the flames that consumed it. Eren heard Grisha yell, but couldn’t process the words as his skin melted and charred.

X

Armin groaned as he was propped up against a wall. He took in the room noting that they were in one of the buildings. Bert and Reiner guarding the closest window shooting at anything that got to close. Armin’s attention was snapped back to the woman in front of him as she brushed his hair delicately off of his forehead.

Annie was scanning his face over. A little frown on her normally stoic face. “How are you feeling?”

Armin swallowed and nodded hastily. He pushed himself to his feet only to sway. Annie caught him as he tilted forward. Her arms wrapping securely around his waist keeping him upright. Armin balanced himself and took a step backwards clearing his throat. “I’m fine, but what’s happening out there? Everything is blur.”

Annie slowly removed her hand from his waist. “You blacked out when your head hit the ground. It’s not going very well. We’ve been pushed back to the interior of the city.”

Armin nodded and started towards one the windows. Annie right next to him. Armin’s eyes grew wide at the battle that was happening on the street below them. A quick scan didn’t show anyone that he knew. He swallowed hard before looking into Annie’s ice blue eyes. “Where’s Eren?” Annie looked away and shrugged. Armin cursed and looked for the nearest weapon.

Annie gripped his arm. “What are you doing?”

Armin straightened his back. “I’m going to go find Eren. He’s my best friend and I promised Mikasa I would look out for him. I don’t go back on my word.”

Annie regarded him for a moment before scooping up a couple of the remaining swords. “Bert. Reiner. We are leaving.”

The two impressive looking men grinned at Annie before joining them. “Good. I’m not made to stay hidden like a coward” Reiner said with a grin. His canines showing briefly. Armin swallowed and thanked whatever deity existed in this world that they at least had these people on their side.

XX

Levi pushed off of the tree he was perched on with all his strength just managing to escape as the ground beneath it tore apart. The tree crashing down. He could feel the tremors in the ground as he landed with roll. An instant later he was back on his feet darting back towards where he last saw Kenny. He could still hear him laughing. The bastard was just toying with him. He growled and shut his eyes for a moment to try and let his other senses take over. If he could pin point where Kenny was, maybe he could trap him temporarily with his vines. Although it was quite difficult to use plants to take on someone who could rip the Earth apart with no issues. He would be able to sense Levi’s vines before they got to close, but Levi had to attempt it anyways. He would just try to distract Kenny from his actual plan until he was close enough to use his other powers.

It was probably due to having his eyes closed and using his other senses that he was able to smell it. Just the smallest of whiffs. Levi’s whole body froze and he took another deep inhale. There was a lot of smells swirling in the air, but he knew that smell better than anything. He loved it. Even if it was slightly off kilter. It was Eren. His Eren, but something was definitely wrong. It smelled wrong. Levi’s eyes snapped open and he ran to the nearest tree scaling it within seconds. Once he was high enough above the battlefield, he scanned the area quickly.

The world slowed to a halt for Levi as he saw them. Eren was slung over a vampires shoulder not moving. Grisha was bound and slung over another one’s shoulder. A blonde woman was strolling quickly out of the city. The Level Es surrounding them and preventing any of their allies from getting to them. Levi made a noise in the back of his throat as it closed in on itself. No. No. No. This couldn’t be happening. Why wasn’t Eren moving? Why did he smell like he was cooked over a fire pit?

Levi was distracted enough not to notice the Earth beneath him crumble. Not until he was going down with the tree. The last thing he saw before leaves and branches obscured his vision was Mikasa abandoning her own fight with one of the Reiss heirs and running for her family. All the air in Levi’s lungs escaped in a rush as he impacted with the ground. His body ached especially where a branch had imbedded through his back, but he didn’t have time to deal with that. Eren needed him. He was still alive. For now and Levi was going to make sure it stayed that way.

He pushed to his feet pulling the branch out of him as he went. Then he was running because nothing else mattered at the moment. There was no lightning streaking down from the sky which meant Mikasa had failed. It was still there flickering, so she wasn’t dead, but she wasn’t attacking either. He found out why as he cleared the debris around him. Eren was being held up by his hair with a dagger hovering over his exposed chest. His chest that was a disturbing sight of blistering and charring. The damage crawled up his neck and down his arms. Levi’s heart beat to a painful degree. Almost enough to bring him down to his knees. Eren still wasn’t responding and Mikasa had dropped to her knees letting the blonde woman bind her hands. Levi cursed. This was bad. Really really fucking bad. He was brought out of his thoughts by the Earth rising in front of him like a wall.

“Tch. Running away from me Levi? We were having so much fun together. It was almost like old times.”

Levi instantly turned on his heel to face the gloating vampire behind him. Dammit. He had forgot about Kenny for a second. A second that could have cost him his life. He got into a defensive crouch as Kenny strolled towards him pushing his hat up a fraction.

Kenny chuckled and came to a halt. “Got nothing to say?”

Levi really didn’t. His mind was racing. He didn’t have time to deal with Kenny right now. Not when Eren’s life was in danger, but he couldn’t ignore his uncle either. It would just end up with the same result. Eren would be dead and he would probably be with him.

“Now I have to wonder what distracted you so much from our duel? Hmm?”

Levi took a couple steps back as he readied himself to attack. He had one chance. One chance to kill Kenny right here and now and get to Eren. If he fucked up, he would never be able to live with himself. He was a moment away from unleashing everything he had when a piercing scream in the air made him stumble. Levi’s whole world froze once again and then all at once he unleashed everything he had at Kenny. He didn’t wait to see if anything landed because Eren was still screaming and the noise filled Levi with an overwhelming fear. It drove everything else out his mind. All he could hear and think about was Eren, and then he saw him.

The vampire holding Eren was using his knife to cut away at Eren’s damaged skin. He was vaguely aware of Mikasa and Grisha’s shouting, but his entire focus was zeroed on Eren. The vampire torturing him was distracted and enjoying himself a little too much that he never had a chance to defend himself. Levi’s vines tore through him completely. His body shattering to orange crystals. Levi’s shadow was already way ahead of him and tearing at the blonde woman that been holding Mikasa, but that wasn’t the only thing that killed her. There was also a giant bolt of lightning that sparked down and made contact with the writhing woman. The blonde vampire eventually bursting into pink crystals.

Levi was almost there when the Earth beneath his feet shifted. He jumped off at the last moment, but it had him rolling at the impact. Before he recovered, Kenny was on top of him sinking his fangs deep into his neck. Kenny’s claws imbedding into his shoulders to keep his grip. Levi reacted almost immediately by pulling his powers back and directing them at Kenny. He had to trust that Mikasa could get the last vampire that was holding Grisha and that she would protect Eren.

Kenny growled and sank his fangs deeper making it harder to breathe as Levi’s shadow and vines tried to impale in Kenny’s heart. Before they could leave lasting damage though, the Earth beneath Levi shot up through him. His own heart being pricked causing him to freeze. Kenny released his hold on Levi’s neck panting heavily for air as he glared down at Levi.

“Well it seems my dear boy that we are at an impasse. Any further push of our powers kills us both” Kenny gave a weak chuckle and grimaced as it moved the thorns around his own heart a fraction deeper. In retaliation he had the point of Earth almost imbedded in Levi’s heart move just a fraction deeper itself.

Levi glared up at his uncle unable to think of a way out of this. His neck was a wreck leaking copious amounts of blood. Not to mention his body being impaled in multiple locations. His vision was already flickering as every beat of his heart was excruciatingly painful. Kenny wasn’t doing much better. His blood was trickling down from every point Levi had gotten him. The smell between them was suffocating. It was too much. Levi let out a shaky sigh. Well at least he would take this bastard with him when he died and Eren would survive.

He let his eyes fall shut accepting his fate. He didn’t want the last thing he saw in this world to be that ugly face. Instead he thought about Eren. His eyes that sparkled like some precious gemstone. His adorable flickering ears that stuck up from that messy hair. How warm and solid he felt in Levi’s arms. His sexy as hell little fangs that Levi adored. He thought about how much he loved everything about Eren and how he didn’t want to leave him. Not ever. They were supposed to have forever.

Levi’s eyes snapped open as he felt a freezing wind hit his damaged body. Some of his body was frozen in ice. Kenny’s own eyes mirrored his surprise before he too was incased in ice. Levi was not only partly frozen in actual ice, but he was frozen in shock. This power. He knew this power, but that was impossible. Only a pureblood was supposed to be able to absorb another pureblood’s power when they consumed them fully, but there was no mistaking what had happened. Somehow Eren had managed to not only absorb Furlan’s power, he also awakened it.

Levi’s eyes flickered to where Eren was slumped on the ground. His beautiful furry angel of death was glaring at Kenny with his glowing red eyes as he panted for breath. His hand stretched out towards them. Levi only tore his eyes away when he felt Kenny’s body and the ice start to disintegrate on top of him. The pressure on his heart receding. Levi blinked because he couldn’t manage to do anything else. His mind still trying to wrap around what had just happened.

Once he was over the initial shock, he shakily pushed himself up dispersing the brown crystals off of him. He was surprised at how weak he felt. He couldn’t remember ever being this weak before, but he pushed it aside as he tried to push himself to his feet. He stumbled and grunted when he made impact with the ground again. Well fucking hell. This was unacceptable. He still needed to get to Eren. He would crawl there if he had to. Luckily for him, Eren appeared right before his eyes as Grisha deposited him within reach. Levi didn’t wait a second longer. His arms were securely fastened around Eren pulling him tightly against him. Eren let out a pained noise and Levi instantly let him go remembering the damage to Eren’s body. Instead his cupped his cheek and pressed their foreheads together just breathing him in. His Eren. His life.

XXX

Neither Levi nor Eren knew what happened after that. They were too badly injured and just focused solely on each other. When it became too much to remain upright they ended up laying on the ground holding onto each other. Both fighting to remain conscious, but it was a losing battle. One they conceded to when Mikasa placed her hand over theirs and promised that she would protect them and they could rest.

Mikasa squeezed their joined hand one last time before straightening up. She would just have to protect them no matter what because neither of them were in the shape to fight anymore. Grisha patted her on the back and they turned their eyes towards the city. The purebloods had taken their battle out into the open, so they were far enough away to be relatively safe for now.

Mikasa didn’t see the pureblood she had been fighting earlier, so either Krista had managed to destroy both of her half siblings or the other one had ran back to their daddy. She wasn’t naïve enough to think that this was the only army that the pureblood’s had put together. Even if it was, there were still purebloods roaming out in the world that would need to be eliminated. They wouldn’t be stupid enough to send all of their lords here. Rod Reiss being one of them.

She tensed when a flood of Level Es came bursting out of the gates. It was considerably smaller than when the battle started, but there were still too many for her liking. She summoned her powers and unleashed them on the fleeing vampires. Even if she didn’t get them all, she would try her hardest.

After the remaining vampire disappeared from her sight, the world became eerily silent. There was such a drastic change from the constant battle noises to absolutely nothing. No sounds of wildlife could be heard. It was just the wind in the air. It was honestly rather creepy and she didn’t like it. A shiver ran up her spine as she turned her gaze back towards the city. Their allies that had followed the Level Es in their mad dash to escape hovered by the ruined gate seemingly frozen in place.

The moment of quiet was shattered by Armin’s sweet voice calling out to her. Mikasa started towards where he was running towards her, but she faltered. Even if she wanted to scoop her pretty blonde up into her arms this very second, she couldn’t. She would not abandon her post to protect her brother or his lover. Grisha’s gentle shove on her back started her forward again. Just a couple of steps.

“Go. It’s alright now. I’ve got our boys” Grisha said and gave her another gentle nudge.

Mikasa swallowed and nodded slightly before running towards Armin as quickly as she could. When he was within arm’s reach she happily scooped him up and held him tight. Mikasa let out a sigh of relief as she nuzzled against his neck. Armin chuckled that embarrassed chuckle of his and patted her back and Mikasa couldn’t have been happier. Her family was still whole. None of them had died today.

XXXX

Levi grimaced as he became aware of the blood being trickled down his throat. It wasn’t bad tasting necessarily, but it wasn’t Eren’s. Levi’s eyes snapped open and he bolted to a sitting positon in a panic. Where was Eren?

“Woah there Cap!” Hange exclaimed as she tried to save the blood bag she had been using to feed him.

Levi’s eyes scanned the room quickly calming almost instantly when he saw Eren laying on the bed next to him. Obviously still out of it, but he was still swallowing the blood they were pouring down his throat. Levi dragged his hand over his face and willed his already damaged heart to calm the fuck down.

“You shouldn’t be moving around so much in your condition” Hange scolded lightly and put the blood bag in front of his face. “Now let’s not waste any of Armin’s precious blood that he donated to you. Drink up. Doctor’s orders.”

Levi was too tired to come back with any kind of reply and silently accepted the bag. He worked on swallowing the blood not because of Hange’s order. No it was because he needed it. He could still feel his body trying to right itself and the blood would move the process along quicker. As he drank Armin’s blood he kept his eyes zeroed in on Eren waiting for any sign that his beautiful man was coming to. The moment he did, Levi would be by his side holding onto him. He only watched Eren’s face though. He couldn’t bear to look any further. It was bad enough that he could see the damage on Eren’s once perfect neck. That damage was minor though compared to Eren’s chest. The once tan smooth skin was gone. Either burned or cut away.

It was a while longer before Eren’s long pretty eyelashes fluttered gently. Levi carefully crawled off his own bed and shooed everyone out of the room as he made his way to Eren. Mikasa frowned, but didn’t put up any resistance as she pulled Armin out after her. Grisha had reluctantly left earlier having to go help other wounded. Eren would be fine in the long run after all. He was a vampire and would heal. Their other allies weren’t that indestructible.

The door was just shutting when Eren’s eyes fluttered open. They took a moment to float around the room before locking onto Levi’s calming silver. Levi sat on the chair next to the bed and brushed Eren’s hair off of his face. Eren tried to sit up, but ended up freezing when pain radiated from his chest. He groaned as he flopped back on the bed.

Levi brushed his thumb over Eren’s cheek before leaning over to kiss him. Eren let out a pleased sigh as Levi’s soft lips brushed his. Levi started to pull away, but Eren reached up to hold him in place ignoring the pain that came with the move.

“You really need to stop almost dying. What if I wasn’t there to save you?” Eren whispered against Levi’s lips. Levi let out a chuckle. The air caressing Eren’s lips causing him to push upwards again to kiss Levi.

Levi kissed back softly. “I could say the same for you. Just can’t stop yourself from getting into shitty situations can you?”

Eren closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Well as much as he could with his chest still damaged. “This time it was pretty close. Let’s never do that again.”

Levi made a humming noise and rubbed his nose gently against Eren’s. “Deal.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as Levi’s cool fingers caressed along Eren’s face and Eren’s fingers played with the short hairs at the back of Levi’s head.

“So what happened after I passed out?” Eren asked eventually.

“From what I’ve been told, the vampires retreated. Mikasa obliterated as many as she could. We lost a lot of people today though. Grisha’s out there right now trying to save as many as he can.”

Eren made a hmm noise. “What happens after this? Do you think there are many purebloods left? Will they still try to take over the world?”

Levi shrugged. “I’m not sure, but we’ll worry about that tomorrow. We should rest while we can.”

“Alright. Come cuddle with me though.” Eren scooted over as much as he could on the narrow bed.

Levi frowned at him and couldn’t stop his eyes darting down to Eren’s chest. He could already see that it was healing, but it still made his breathing tight. Eren gripped his chin directing his eyes upward to look into Eren’s determined green. “It’s fine. Now get your grumpy ass in this bed right now before I make you.”

Levi couldn’t help the small smirk that escaped him. He shook his head as got to his feet. He turned back towards his own bed and chuckled at the growl that came from Eren. “Calm down brat. I’m just getting a blanket.”

“Oh” Eren said dumbly and settled back down on the bed. Levi joining him a second later.

xYears Laterx

Levi groaned as a sliver of sunlight found its way through the thick curtains. Damn it was too early to be up if the sun was still shining. He rolled over cuddling his face in between Eren’s shoulder blades to hide from the wicked glare. Unfortunately, he dislodged Lulu and Suzu in the process. Lulu was an all black sleek little kitty. He was very neat and very finicky. Kind of an asshole really and Levi was reminded of that little fact when some wicked little claws dug into his legs as Lulu found a new resting place. Suzu on the other hand was a mellow brown tabby. Instead of getting all pissy like Lulu, he repositioned himself behind Levi’s head effectively blocking the burning sun from his exposed neck. Levi smirked, he’d have to remember to give Suzu extra snacks tonight to thank him for his chivalry.

Levi let his mind wander back into the sleepy realms as he wrapped his arms around his beautiful husband. His fingers brushing against silky fur in the process. Based on the silkiness it was probably Nami. The fluffy white blonde kitty loved cuddling into Eren’s side after all. He was too sleepy to care where their other two children were. Probably at the foot of the bed…or getting into trouble. Hard to tell with these little shitheads sometimes. Kai was a feisty reddish colored princess who was too damn spunky most times. Xi was another black kitty and she was the most subdued of them all. She kept to herself and hid most of the time. Usually in the most random of places. Her favorite place though, much to Levi’s dismay, was in their nicely folded laundry. Ah… the joys of parenthood. Levi wouldn’t have it any other way though.

Life was still kind of shitty at times considering they were still hunting the remaining purebloods who had dreams of supremacy. Although it was significantly better than it used to be. The humans begrudgingly accepted their assistance in defending Wall Rose from the last ditch attempt made by the purebloods to take the humans by surprise. As their reward, the humans had granted the Nekoti and allied vampires Shiganshina. They had Erwin to thank for that. Stupid arrogant ass did have a way with politics. Eventually the city would become too crowded and that would need to be addressed, but for now there was a tentative peace. It would have to do. He wouldn’t worry about that right now though. Now was for cuddling and enjoying their respite from fighting.

It was much later when his eyes opened again. The sun was just on the verge of disappearing when the sound of excited banging erupted through their home. Eren rolled over placing a chaste kiss on his lips before hopping out of bed and throwing on a pair of pants. Levi groaned as he slowly rolled out of bed and stretched. Eren always had way too much energy upon waking up. Levi was just in the process of standing up when an excited blur of black hair ran up to him. Man was he happy that he decided to sleep in pants last night instead of going nude like he did pretty much every other time.

“Uncle Levi! Look, I got my fangs!” The tiny child with sky blue eyes opened her mouth wide showing off her itty bitty miniscule pointy fangs.

Levi ruffled her soft hair. “Congratulations Shrimp.” Another child with blonde hair and icy blue eyes poked her head inside. Blonde velvety pointy ears included. Levi gestured the even tinier girl inside. “Well come in little Squirrel I won’t bite…I can’t say shit for your sister though.”

“Don’t worry Uncle Levi, my parents told me under no circumstance am I allowed to bite.”

Eren smiled a dazzling smile as he also popped into the room. Two cats held safely in his arms while another one chilled on his shoulders. His own cat ears twitching happily. “Hey who wants to help me feed the kitties?”

“I do!” Carla cheered and scampered up to Eren scooping a grouchy Lulu up on her way.

“Me too…” Camille mumbled quietly and her fluffy blonde tail twitched revealing the excitement that she was feeling even if her voice didn’t.

“Well come on then” Eren said cheerfully as he marched off. The two little girls at his heels.

Levi couldn’t stop smiling as he stood up to follow them. Kids weren’t that horrible after all, but he was not ready to tell Eren that. It was one thing when his nieces came to visit. It was another thing entirely to have a mini human running around all the time. He reached under the bed and pulled out an indignant Xi in the process.

The kitchen was a little chaotic when he emerged. The girls excitedly following Eren’s instructions on how to feed the cats. Armin was making himself at home putting a kettle of tea on. Mikasa and Annie were sitting at the table leaning minutely towards each other as they watched their children.

XX

Once their family left, Levi and Eren cuddled together on the sofa sipping on hot tea and just enjoying the cool evening air blowing in through the windows. Eren chuckled as he watched the small cat battle going on around them.

Levi glanced down at his eventually empty cup. Hmm…He was still so thirsty though. He untangled himself from Eren’s hold and climbed off the couch. Eren couldn’t help but letting his gaze linger on Levi’s disappearing figure heading towards their bedroom. He set his own cup down and smirked as he chased after his sexy husband. Excitement already coursing through him from the small act of chasing down his prey.

Levi let out a fond sigh as he registered Eren’s approaching body. A moment later Eren pounced onto him with a playful growl. Levi of course was ready for it and caught the flying beast. Eren continued to growl as he pushed Levi’s collar out of the way to bite into his neck.

Levi felt pleasure course through him and shivered lightly at the penetration. His fingers dug into Eren’s thighs as he groaned. Another embarrassing noise escaped him as Eren’s fangs slid free after what felt like an eternity of pleasure, but at the same time not long enough.

“Mine” Eren growled out in a low voice before plunging his fangs back in greedily. Levi’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he stumbled towards the bed. Eren reluctantly permitted Levi to set him down. Levi looked through a red haze at the man sprawled out on the bed in front of him. His pants were getting uncomfortable at the display. He quickly shed them as he shut the door to his room. The one time he forgot, he had been met with little beady eyes as he ravished his man. It was very fucking disturbing and he would never let that happen again. Nope. No cats allowed in the bedroom when love making happened.

Eren was getting impatient. He had already taken his clothes off and spread himself all invitingly. He growled as Levi just continued to stare at him from the door. His red tinted eyes glowing wickedly. Levi smirked at the growl.

“Well aren’t you demanding tonight…” Levi purred as he strode past the bed and started digging through a drawer. Another wave of heat trickled through him as he found what he was looking for. He turned back slowly to the naked demanding man on the bed. He waved the leather collar in front of him. “I think you’ve been a bad little pet.”

Eren whined and crawled over to where Levi was standing next to the bed. He tilted his head to the side exposing his neck. His own red tinted eyes locked with Levi’s as the leather brand was fastened around his neck. When it was done, Levi let out a growl and shoved Eren onto his back.

Eren’s body started buzzing pleasantly in anticipation as Levi straddled him. Both let out pleased noises as their lower bodies got friction from each other. Eren moaned as Levi buried his fingers into his hair and tugged. Levi’s hot moist breath played against his neck.

“You’re behaving so wonderfully my little pet…” Levi praised. “Time for your reward…” Levi plunged his aching fangs deep into Eren’s deliciously sinful body. Eren arched into his touch and a moment later was biting into Levi’s shoulder. Levi flinched at the initial pain, but it was slowly turning into pleased tremors as Eren pleasured the puncture wounds with that silky hot tongue. Eren whined into his pale skin as Levi returned the tongue action.

It didn’t take all that long for the blood high to cloud their thoughts. They were both just left with a primal need for each other. One that they were both very willing to submit to. Eren growled slightly as Levi flipped him over pushing him down into the mattress. He shivered when Levi’s icy finger trailed down his spine. “So beautiful” Levi whispered as his chilly finger pushed inside of Eren’s tight body. He groaned. He would never get tired of this. He would relish in it for the rest of eternity.

Eren whined and pushed back against his finger. Levi wanted to take his time, but damn he needed Eren right now. He squeezed Eren’s hip in warning as he retracted his fingers. Eren made another delicious noise as Levi buried himself. The initial tenderness Levi had managed disappeared quickly enough with Eren’s demanding insistence for Levi to wreck him. Levi was never able to deny Eren anything and in this case he didn’t want to.

Eren cried into the mattress as Levi wrecked him from behind. Spots danced in his vision and he wasn’t even coherent enough to take care of the aching need between his legs. Good thing Levi was such a thoughtful husband. He reached around and Eren cried out as everything exploded into a buzzing black hole. Levi groaned lowly before he too found the mind blowing relief.

As they laid next to each other coming back down to reality, they both became aware of the furious meowing and scratching at the bedroom door. Eren started laughing. Levi growled and whacked Eren in the face with a pillow. “Every single fucking time… kids suck…” Levi growled before burying his head under another pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
